Obsession
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: When Macavity takes over the yard, Munkustrap is forced to surrender himself to Macavity in order to protect him family...unaware that Macavity has an obsession. Warning: Pretty dark, a bit sick and twisted, and angsty. Read full details inside!
1. Plato's torment

Okay, bit of a warning. It's pretty dark, a bit sick and twisted, with plenty of Munkustrap angst! Warning: Munkustrap's mental state will deteriorate! Contains a bit of slash and themes of rape.

When Macavity attacks the yard, Munkustrap is forced to surrender himself to Macavity in order to protect his family. Munkustrap has no idea that Macavity has an obsession…an obsession of him.

(Cats doesn't belong to me obviously,)

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Munkustrap walked down the streets a few blocks away from the Jellicle junkyard. He was a large silver Tabby with black stripes and also the Protector of the yard. He was the Leader's, Old Deuteronomy's son, and he had a younger brother, the Rum Tum Tugger who was a flirty, large Maine Coon, pain in the butt. He paused when he heard muffled sobs. Munkustrap cautiously headed down the alleyway where the sounds were emitting from. He froze when he saw one of the Jellicles hiding behind a large bin, covered in blood and wounds. He slowly walked forward as he recognized which Jellicle it was.

"Plato?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. Plato was a younger Tom with reddish fur, he wasn't exactly a kitten anymore but he wasn't a full grown tom yet either, he was in that awkward stage. Plato kept his head buried in his arms as he continued to sob. Munkustrap slowly walked to his side, trying not to scare the shaking Tom. Plato had been missing for a couple of weeks, his mate of a few months, Victoria, a pure white Queen, had been worried about him. Munkustrap sat by Plato's side and Plato jumped. Munkustrap stared at him, worried, before turning to him and slowly started pulling Plato's paws away from his face. Plato trembled and whimpered but slowly turned his tortured blue eyes to look at him.

"It's Munkustrap, Plato, I'm not going to hurt you," Munkustrap murmured softly to him. Plato gave a cry and collapsed forward into Munkustrap's arm, sobbing loudly. Munkustrap rubbed Plato's back, shocked, usually Plato was quiet and reserved and kept his emotions to himself. Munkustrap pulled back from Plato when he felt something wet against his foot. Munkustrap looked down and saw a small puddle of blood. Munkustrap frowned and tried to find the source of the bleeding on Plato. Plato had his thighs pressed tightly together and Munkustrap figured that was where the bleeding was coming from. Munkustrap placed his paw on one of Plato's knees and pushed, stopping when Plato gave a sob.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Plato, I need to see where the blood's coming from." Munkustrap told him gently. Plato nodded, averting Munkustrap's eyes. Munkustrap's eyes caught the wound where the blood was leaking from. Munkustrap wiped the blood away and his hazel eyes widened in shock. A crude 'M' was engraved into Plato's right upper thigh.

"What did he do to you?" Munkustrap asked, shocked as he looked back to Plato.

"M-Macavity's hench-cats caught me," Plato stammered. "And he…he…" Plato broke off and started crying again.

"I escaped last night and I've been sitting here since then!" Plato cried. "I didn't want to go back to the yard 'cause they'll ask what happened." Munkustrap nodded silently. He waited until Plato had stopped crying.

"Why don't you groom yourself before we go back to the yard?" Munkustrap suggested. "We'll think of a story to tell them on the way back," Plato looked at Munkustrap and nodded. Munkustrap sat with his back against the brick wall, deep in thought. Macavity was once his best friend, almost like his brother, but he had tried to hurt a kitten and was banished from the yard. Munkustrap glanced in Plato's direction; he couldn't believe Macavity did this to him. Plato looked at Munkustrap and nodded nervously. Munkustrap gave a reassuring smile and they walked back to the yard. Munkustrap took Plato straight to his den, which was an overturned cabinet. The larger part of the cabinet, which clothes used to hang in, was the main part of Munkustrap's den for guests and things and there was a hole leading to part of the wardrobe, which used to be a drawer, which served as Munkustrap's room.

"Stay here," Munkustrap told Plato. Plato nodded and sat down, rubbing his arms nervously. Munkustrap left his den and went to find Jennyanydots. She was sitting outside of the car which served as the infirmary with Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks.

"Jenny…can you come with me?" Munkustrap asked. Jenny nodded and stood, looking confused. Munkustrap led her back to his den.

"What is it, dear?" Jenny asked as they walked towards his den.

"Plato, he…he isn't in a good way." Munkustrap told her quietly as they passed a group of four queens. Jenny looked at him in shock. Munkustrap led her into his den. Plato whimpered and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"It's alright, Plato, it's just Jenny," Munkustrap said softly. Plato nodded and relaxed. Munkustrap sat by his side as Jenny checked him over and cleaned his many wounds.

"Jenny," Munkustrap called before she left. She turned and looked at him.

"Can we keep what has happened to him between ourselves?" Munkustrap asked the Gumbie cat as he spared a glance at Plato.

"They'll find out he was taken by Macavity but…let's keep the details scarce," Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Of course, dear," and with that Jenny left.

"Can I stay here tonight, Munkus?" Plato whispered, scared. Munkustrap nodded.

"Of course, Plato." Munkustrap murmured. He watched as Plato curled into a tight ball and fell asleep.

The weeks went by and Plato finally went back to his own den with Victoria. Munkustrap collapsed into his bedroom part of his den and sighed. It had been a trying last few weeks; the Jellicles knew what had happened to Plato but not all details.

"Is anyone home?" Munkustrap gave a low groan and opened his eyes.

"Sheesh, you could be a little more excited to see your baby brother…or pretend at least." Tugger said as he collapsed on a pile of cushions next to Munkustrap.

"How's Plato?" Tugger asked a few minutes later.

"Getting there…slowly." Munkustrap admitted, sighing. Tugger looked at him as he fluffed up his mane.

"I hate it when you do that," Munkustrap muttered. Tugger grinned and fluffed up his mane again.

"What are we talking about?" Munkustrap's hazel eyes flicked towards the den entrance as Alonzo, Mistoffelees, Bombalurina and Demeter squeezed in.

"Oh, please just come in," Munk muttered darkly. Bombalurina, the scarlet queen, glared at him. Munkustrap recoiled.

"Sorry," He muttered sheepishly. "I'm tired," Demeter, the black and gold queen, and Munkustrap's girl, settled down beside him.

"I've noticed that lately," She said. "Haven't you been sleeping?" Munkustrap shook his head.

"Plato's nightmares woke him up," Munkustrap yawned. Alonzo, a black and white Tom and second to Munkustrap, stared at him.

"What did that…" Demeter elbowed him and gestured to Misto. Misto, a small Tuxedo and the original conjuring cat, rolled his blue eyes.

"I'm not a kitten, Demeter…and besides, I live with him," Misto said. Demeter opened her mouth before closing it again.

"Ha! He got you there," Tugger laughed. Demeter scowled at him. Munkustrap quickly sat up as he heard maniacal laughter. Tugger stared at him.

"It's not…?" Tugger asked slowly. Munkustrap raced from the den, the others close at his heels. A tall, skinny, ginger cat stood in the middle of the yard, staring around with sunken gold eyes. His mouth twisted into a smirk as he spotted Munkustrap.

"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap hissed as he came to a stop. "You've been banished, get out!" Macavity pouted.

"And leave my best friend?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap flinched.

"You stopped being my friend the moment you tried to hurt the kitten," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity sighed and cast his eyes around. Munkustrap spun around as he heard other cats approach. Macavity's hench-cats were entering the clearing from all sides. The other Jellicles went into defence.

"Jenny, take the kittens, keep them safe!" Munkustrap ordered. Jenny and Jelly quickly rounded up the kittens and left. Munkustrap's eyes landed on Plato the same moment Macavity's did. Macavity grinned at Plato's frozen form.

"Skimble," Munkustrap spoke. Skimble nodded and grabbed Plato's arm, quickly taking him away. Macavity turned his attention to Munkustrap. Without warning Macavity lunged. Munkustrap had seconds to move before Macavity hit him. The fight broke out between the hench-cats and the remaining Jellicles. Macavity and Munkustrap fought, trying to claw at one another. Munkustrap gave a small yowl as he caught a claw across the chest. Macavity grinned and leapt again when Munkustrap started taking blow after blow. He slammed Munkustrap's back down against the ground and pinned him to the ground, grinning. Munkustrap blinked, dazed. He stared up at Macavity, who had his claw raised, preparing for the killing blow. Macavity stared back down at Munkustrap and he seemed to be hesitating. Macavity was tackled off of Munkustrap. Munkustrap blacked out from the pain.

"Whoa, easy there, bro," Munkustrap heard as he came to. Munkustrap blinked and saw Tugger hovering above him.

"What happened?" Munkustrap rasped, his chest searing with pain.

"Macavity ran off, like usual." Tugger answered. Munkustrap sat up, holding his side as he winced.

"He may have broken a few of your ribs, dear," Jenny piped up from the corner. Munkustrap nodded as he cast his eyes around the infirmary. His eyes landed on Misto, who had claw marks on his usually white chest which was stained pink from blood.

"Weren't you supposed to go with Jenny?" Munkustrap asked. Misto offered a small shrug.

"You told Jenny to get the kittens out of there…I technically don't count as a kitten," Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn," Munkustrap muttered. Alonzo, Admetus and Skimble were both in the infirmary as well, getting treated for smaller claw marks.

"He hesitated," Munkustrap looked back to Tugger, who was looking hesitant for a change.

"What?" Munk asked.

"He hesitated," Tugger repeated. "He could have killed you but he hesitated," Munkustrap rubbed his head.

"I don't remember," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger sighed.

Old Deuteronomy showed up a few days later and Coricopat and Tantomile, the twin psychics, fetched Munkustrap. Munkustrap went to his father's den and sat across from him silently, waiting for him to speak.

"I hear you were the one to find Plato," Deuteronomy said. Munkustrap nodded his head.

"What state was he in?" Deuteronomy asked, concerned. Munkustrap looked at the large Jellicle leader and told him everything, including the fight from a few days before.

"Hm," Deuteronomy said thoughtfully as he leaned back. Munkustrap left the den soon after. He was assailed by kittens the moment he got back to the main clearing. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Gently now," Munkustrap laughed. Pouncival, a small Tom with a light brown patch over his left eye, grinned at him and punched his brother, Tumblebrutus, a larger Tom with a dark brown over his right eye. Tumblebrutus growled and lunged at him. Munkustrap watched them roll around, growling at one another.

"Hey, Munkus, are you okay?" Munkustrap looked at Jemima, a small black, red and gold queen. Munkustrap nodded.

"I'm fine, Jemmy," Munkustrap told her. He winced as a loud scream echoed in his ear. It was Etcetera's 'Tugger' scream…it was a great warning if you didn't want to be anywhere near Tugger but otherwise it was just deafening. Electra, a darker, quieter queen, smacked Etcetera on the nose.

"Not in Munkustrap's ear!" Electra scolded the lighter queen. Victoria rolled her eyes and went to find Plato. Munkustrap got to his feet as Tugger approached. Electra and Etcetera ran to Tugger. Jemima looked at Munkustrap.

"Victoria thinks we're immature," Jemima told him. Munkustrap looked at her.

"Because she has a mate, she thinks we're new-born kittens!" Munkustrap sighed and placed a paw on Jemima's shoulder.

"She'll come around, Jemmy, don't worry." Munkustrap told her. Tugger approached with difficulty, owing to the fact he had a kitten attached to each leg.

"Get them off!" Tugger pleaded. Munkustrap chuckled and shooed the kittens off. The five ran off. Munkustrap and Tugger headed to the tyre and sat down. Munkustrap rubbed his side, wincing.

"Still hurts?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap gave a small shrug.

"It's alright," Munkustrap murmured. Munkustrap sighed and rubbed his eyes. Coricopat and Tantomile appeared and sat beside them.

"Cori, Tant," Munkustrap greeted. While the others found these two strange, Munkustrap found them as a welcoming change.

"Munkustrap," They said in unison. Munkustrap noted the look on their faces.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked.

"Trouble is brewing," They answered.

"The yard may not be the same after," Cori said quietly.

"The same after what?" Tugger asked.

"We're not sure," Tantomile answered, shrugging. "It just won't be the same." Munkustrap and Tugger exchanged looks.

"Ow, Misto!" Munkustrap turned his head towards the source of the yell. Alonzo was jumping, holding one of his feet which seemed to be smoking a little.

"Sorry!" Misto cried out. "It just shot out, I didn't mean for it to happen!" Tugger fell off the tyre he was laughing so hard. Munkustrap peered down at him as Tugger rolled under his feet.

"Ha ha ha, Misto fried Alonzo's foot!" Tugger laughed, tears rolling down his face. Alonzo turned to glare at Tugger. Tugger sat up, still laughing weakly, and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, that's priceless!" Tugger giggled. Munkustrap rolled his eyes as Alonzo limped over.

"Not funny, Tugger!" Alonzo hissed at the Maine coon, which was rolling around once more. Misto crept over.

"Sorry," Misto apologized once more as he sat beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Misto's shoulders.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked, fighting to keep the smile off his face as Alonzo lunged at Tugger, who was giggling weakly.

"Alonzo scared me and I kinda sent a lightening bolt at his foot…and fried it," Misto explained.

"Ah, watch the mane!" Tugger whined. Munkustrap laughed as Tugger pouted and tried to smooth down his mane. Alonzo looked to Misto, who was trying not to laugh, and scowled. Munkustrap watched as Alonzo yanked Misto down from the tyre and wrestled with him.

"Gentle, he's only small!" Munkustrap warned. "And you don't want to get your tail fried, do you?" Alonzo leapt off Misto and frowned, his tail in his paws. Munkustrap, Coricopat, Tantomile, Tugger and Misto roared with laughter at the terrified look on Alonzo's face as he stared at his tail.

"Yes, how could he get the ladies without his tail?" Tugger laughed. "He already struggles enough." Cori, Tant, Mist and Munk went silent and watched with apprehension as Alonzo lunged at Tugger again.

"AH!" Tugger screamed. Munkustrap laughed. "Munk, he's biting me!" Munkustrap laughed happily and carefree, not one bit aware that he was being intently watched by a pair of gold eyes.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

My first chapter :D The Munkustrap angst will begin next chapter, I promise! I've sort of changed the characters to the way I can see them. Cori is more involved with the Jellicles, his sister is more reserved. Tugger can be serious and concerned!

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

Luv HGP!


	2. Broken promises and fears

Munkustrap, Alonzo, Misto, Coricopat and Tugger were lounged out on the tyre, warming themselves in the afternoon sun. They were all dozing off, except for Munkustrap who was watching over the playing kittens. Alonzo gave a small 'whoa' as he rolled off the tyre and onto a small bowl of water. The bowl flipped and the water flew towards Misto, who threw himself out of the way. The water hit Coricopat, who sat up and looked at Alonzo, the fur on his head dripping with water as it hung over his eyes.

"Thanks," Coricopat said sarcastically, rubbing at the soaked fur above his eyes. Alonzo jumped back onto the tyre.

"Hey, it would've hit Mistoffelees if he didn't leap out of the way," Alonzo defended himself.

"Why are you so terrified of water, Misto?" Alonzo asked the small Tux as he made his way back onto the tyre. Misto shrugged. Tugger noticed Munkustrap's shoulders stiffen.

"I don't know, I've just always been scared of it." Misto answered.

"Are you okay, Munkus?" Coricopat asked, noting the Protector was staring blankly out at the yard. Munkustrap shook himself out of the trance.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Munkustrap said. "I was watching the Rumpus cat trying to get his tail." The other four on the tyre looked out to see the Great Rumpus Cat chasing his tail. Misto, Alonzo and Coricopat moved away as the sun disappeared.

"What were you remembering?" Tugger asked as he moved closer to his brother. Munkustrap lowered his head.

"It was nothing, Tug, nothing," Munk murmured. Tugger's brown eyes narrowed before he leapt from the tyre. Munkustrap shuddered as he felt cold suddenly. He knew the reason why Misto was terrified of water and he didn't blame the conjuring cat.

Munkustrap was stretching out in the early morning sun, yawning widely. He settled down on his stomach before rolling onto his side, warming himself in the sun. Today he was having off, Deuteronomy had ordered it. Munkustrap gave a small smile, he didn't mind. Munkustrap frowned as the sun disappeared behind a cloud. He decided to chase it. He leapt up onto his den before leaping up onto a pile of junk above it where the sun was shining. Munkustrap smiled smugly as he settled down. Hours later, screams woke him up. Munkustrap leapt down from where he was.

"Why today of all days?" Munkustrap snarled as he ran towards the source of the noise. The Jellicles were fighting hench-cats when he arrived, and they were losing. Munkustrap arrived in the middle of the clearing and spun around, trying to find someone that needed his help…they all did. The fighting stopped as an order was yelled. The Jellicles were pinned to the ground, save for Munkustrap who was standing in the middle of the clearing. Munkustrap looked around. Misto was still fighting against the hench-cats, two of which had him held against the ground on his stomach. Tugger was being restrained by two hench-cats, the same went for the rest of the fighters. Jelly, Jenny, Demeter, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie stood in front of the kittens protectively. Munkustrap slowly walked towards Coricopat, who was out cold on the ground near him. Munkustrap knelt down beside him, feeling for a pulse, he looked up and made eye contact with Tantomile, and nodded. Tantomile was pinned on the ground, a hench-cat sitting on her back looking smug. Munkustrap got to his feet when Macavity appeared.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap asked, gesturing to the captured Jellicles. "They won't follow you if you take over," Macavity smiled and tilted his head. Macavity stared down at Coricopat, who was by his feet. He flipped Cori onto his back and examined Cori's face with interest.

"I'm not after the Jellicle throne," Macavity said slowly as he walked among the captured Jellicles. Munkustrap frowned and turned to look at him, Macavity had his back to him.

"What do you want then?" Munkustrap asked, confused. Macavity turned and looked at Munkustrap.

"You," Startled gasps ran through the yard. Munkustrap was taken aback.

"Me?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity grinned.

"Yup," He said. "You surrender yourself to me and I'll let your precious Jellicles go,"

"Don't do it, Munkus!" A voice yelled, it was quickly followed by a yelp. Munkustrap spun to see Misto rubbing his head.

"You'll let them all go, unharmed, if I surrender to you?" Munkustrap asked slowly, turning to face Macavity, whose golden eyes were watching him closely. Macavity nodded.

"And you won't take over the yard if I surrender to you…I mean, you won't try and take the yard over later?" Munkustrap asked, rubbing his arms. Macavity shook his head.

"I promise I won't if you surrender." Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Fine, I surrender," Munkustrap told him. Macavity nodded and two hench-cats grabbed Munkustrap's arms.

"Let them go in five minutes," Macavity told his hench-cats as he started to leave the yard, followed by the captured Munkustrap. His hench-cats nodded. Tugger's and Munkustrap's eyes met briefly as Munkustrap was led past him. Tugger looked somewhat betrayed.

"Sorry," Munkustrap mouthed to him. Tugger lowered his head. Plato watched from where he was hidden, terrified as Munkustrap was taken from the yard. Five minutes later, the hench-cats ran from the yard. The Jellicles slowly picked themselves up from the ground. Tugger stalked off to his den. Plato stayed hidden; he was ashamed he ran away. Tantomile ran to Coricopat's side.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny asked, shocked.

"We have to trust Munkustrap's instincts," Skimble answered her, placing his arm around her waist.

Munkustrap was tossed down the stairs; he hit each step hard before he landed at a heap down the bottom. Munkustrap groaned and rolled away from the stairs and into a kneeling position. Macavity sauntered down the five stairs to stand in front of Munkustrap.

"I hope that didn't hurt," Macavity purred. Munkustrap scowled at him. Macavity crouched down in front of him, taking Munkustrap's chin in his paw.

"We're going to have fun, aren't we, Munkus?" Macavity purred. "Just like old times," Munkustrap blinked and stared after Macavity as he left. Munkustrap looked around the small room and stopped when his eyes came to rest of a pile of cushions. Munkustrap walked over to them and collapsed on them, sighing heavily. Munkustrap rolled over and closed his eyes.

Misto entered Tugger's den cautiously.

"Go away," Misto turned and saw Tugger sitting in the corner of his den, arms crossed against his chest. Misto moved closer and Tugger hurriedly wiped his eyes. Misto paused, surprised. Tugger was crying?

"Tug, are you okay?" Misto asked. Tugger gave a burst of laughter, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Tugger asked. Misto sat beside him.

"I know Munkustrap is your brother…but," Misto trailed off.

"But you're wondering why I'm this upset, huh?" Tugger finished for him. Misto nodded.

"Munk broke him promise to me," Tugger murmured, looking down at the floor. Misto stared at him.

"He made me a promise when we were kittens and he broke it today," Misto hesitated.

"What promise?" Misto pressed. Tugger looked at the smaller tom and gave a weak smile.

"That's between me and my big brother, Sparkles," Tugger told him. Misto sighed.

Munkustrap startled awake, his hazel eyes snapping open as he heard movement behind him. Macavity was standing by the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, amusement among his features. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" Munkustrap snapped. Macavity smiled. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around his stomach, shivering. Macavity left the room and came back with a blanket. He threw it to Munkustrap, laughing when it landed on his head. Munkustrap pulled it off his head and threw a look to Macavity. Munkustrap wrapped the blanket around himself, shivering once more.

"What did you want?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity shrugged as he turned his back to Munkustrap, dragging his claw down the stone wall.

"Just wanted to check on you," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap frowned.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked slowly. Macavity shrugged as he turned to face Munkustrap again and leaned against the wall. Macavity nodded towards a small ceramic dish on the floor, which Munkustrap had failed to notice.

"I brought you food as well," Munkustrap stared at the bowl.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked, feeling agitated. "Why do you even care?" Macavity stared at him.

"We were best friends, Straps, some things never change," Munkustrap hissed.

"You mean the fact that you are a deranged lunatic!" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity stared at him.

"You stopped being my friend when you tried to kill…" Munkustrap trailed off, noting Macavity's eyes had become enraged.

"You were always the emotional one, Munkus," Macavity whispered. Munkustrap lowered his head.

"We can't all be emotionally detached, Macavity," Munkustrap whispered back, raising his eyes. Macavity stalked from the room. Munkustrap slowly and cautiously walked towards the bowl and grabbed it. He sniffed it suspiciously before he ate it. Munkustrap placed the empty bowl back down and headed back to his cushion pile.

He was rudely awoken when he was slammed against the stone floor. Two hench-cats held his arms and shoulders down against the ground. Munkustrap frowned, that effectively pinned his chest but it left the rest of him able to move. Munkustrap raised his hazel eyes to stare at the two hench-cats; one refused to make eye contact, the other was grinning satanically at him. Munkustrap tried to glance over his shoulder when he heard movement behind him. He couldn't get his head over far enough to see. He gave a small gasp when a paw snaked under his stomach and raised his rear into the air. Munkustrap was now on his knees, with his chest against the ground. Munkustrap whimpered. Panicked tears ran down his cheeks when paws ran their way up his sides. A harsh sob escaped his lips as the same paws went down and caressed his thighs.

"Shh, Munkus, it's alright," Macavity's voice whispered. Munkustrap trembled under his paws. Munkustrap's tail had made its way so it was in between his legs, like a scared dog. Another sob escaped his control as his tail was moved aside. Paws rested on his hips. He flinched as he felt hot breath on his ears.

"Relax, Munkus," Macavity breathed. Munkustrap sobbed as Macavity moved back. A paw now rested on his hip while another held his tail back. Munkustrap closed his eyes as he continued to sob.

Tugger sat on an ironing board which was perched higher up and was hidden from view. His claws dug into the board as someone joined him on the board, causing it to shake.

"Any news?" Coricopat asked. Tugger shook his head.

"Deuteronomy is here, he's calling a meeting in the main clearing…he sent me to get you." Tugger nodded and followed Coricopat. Deuteronomy sat on the tyre, the same one, with a pang in Tugger's heart, that Munkustrap was usually on. Tugger paid no attention to what his father said, his eyes instead travelling around at the gathering. His eyes came to rest on Plato, who was no where to be found during the fight…not that anyone blamed him of course. Plato was off to the side, leaning against a set of drawers, his face turned away from Deuteronomy. He seemed deep in troubling thoughts. Plato glanced back towards the gathering.

"But think of what Munkustrap's going through!" Jenny had said. Plato looked back away. Plato knew what Munkustrap was probably going through at that very moment.

"How do you know?" Plato looked up and saw Demeter and Bomba staring at him. Plato startled, he didn't realise he had said that out loud. The rest of the gathering seemed to have heard as well.

"I, uh, I heard Macavity muttering about him when I was his prisoner," Plato stammered. The rest of the clearing looked suspicious but let it pass. Tugger approached Plato later on.

"What is Munkustrap going through?" Tugger asked. Plato backed away slightly.

"I…I…" Plato stuttered. Tugger grabbed Plato's paw and pulled him towards a quiet part of the clearing.

"Why is Macavity so interested in Munkustrap?" Tugger asked. Plato looked at him.

"He's my brother, Plato, please I need to know." Plato sighed and lowered his head.

"Fine, I'll tell you…just don't tell anyone what I went through…please," Plato pleaded. Tugger nodded.

Munkustrap was curled into the corner, his hazel eyes watching the doorway wearily. Macavity walked in a little while later. Munkustrap sat up, his frame shaking. Macavity stared at him, arms crossed. Munkustrap averted his eyes, feeling vulnerable.

"Don't be scared of me, Munkus," Macavity said. Munkustrap smoothed out a cushion, trying to quell his trembling.

"I'm not the strong one, Mac, I never was," Munkustrap murmured. He glanced slightly to the right and saw Macavity's feet approach him. Munkustrap struggled not to purr as he was scratched behind the ear.

"You're the likeable one though, Straps," Macavity answered. "The Protector," Munkustrap's back stiffened when he heard the drawling of the word. He had no time to prepare himself before Macavity was on top of him again. Cries and pleas echoed through the room as Munkustrap struggled under Macavity's weight.

Tugger fell back as Plato finished telling him of why Macavity had taken Munkustrap and what he was probably doing to him. Plato stared at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Tugger," Plato murmured before turning away.

"Wait, he did this to you as well?" Tugger asked. Plato froze and turned to face Tugger. He gave a small half shrug,

"He told his hench-cats to do it…he just watched and laughed," Plato murmured before walking off. Tugger got to his feet and paced.

"Damn it, Munk, why'd you break your promise?" Tugger screamed at the sky. Paws fell onto his arms. Tugger looked around and saw Alonzo, Misto and Coricopat standing with him. Tugger looked at them but kept his mouth closed about what Plato had told him.

"What are we going to do, Tug?" Misto asked quietly. Tugger shrugged and turned away. Misto looked slightly hurt so Coricopat placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Let him be, Misto, he's lost his brother," Cori told him. Misto nodded and he and Coricopat walked away. Alonzo stayed.

"I miss him too, Tugs," Alonzo said. "But he knew what he was getting himself into." Tugger shook his head.

"No, Munkus had no idea what he was getting himself into," Tugger muttered. Alonzo frowned.

"What do you mean?" Alonzo asked. Tugger turned to face him.

"Macavity's obsessed with Munkustrap…not revenge obsessed," Tugger said. "He's obsessed obsessed." Alonzo looked at Tugger, honey eyes wide.

"How do you know?" Alonzo asked, shocked.

"Plato told me," Tugger murmured. Tugger raised his brown eyes to look at Alonzo.

"I'm going to find my brother," Tugger promised. Alonzo sighed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Don't hurt me, okay?

Read and review, please, tell me what you think!

Luv HGP


	3. Bitter thoughts

Munkustrap rolled over, his body aching. Munkustrap sat up with a low groan. He pressed his paw over his right hip, where a deep bite mark was placed. Munkustrap winced as the bite mark stung. Macavity walked into the room and Munkustrap turned his eyes to the floor.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Macavity asked, annoyed. Munkustrap kept silent. He heard Macavity sigh and he heard Macavity's feet pad over to him. Munkustrap looked up as Macavity stopped in front of him. Macavity hooked his paw under Munkustrap's collar and pulled him up. Macavity led Munkustrap from his cell and through the warehouse. Macavity opened up a door and pushed Munkustrap into a room. Munkustrap stared at the room. A mattress with a blood red cover lay against the wall. A pile of cushions were in the corner and the floor was covered with a blood red carpet. Munkustrap tried to keep from flinching as Macavity's arms snaked around his silver waist.

"Do you like it?" Macavity asked, purring, from behind Munkustrap. Munkustrap cursed himself inwardly.

"Yes…it's very nice," Munkustrap said softly.

"It's your room," Macavity purred. Munkustrap felt like panicking. Macavity gave Munkustrap a slight push and he stumbled forward. Munkustrap fell onto his knees and whimpered as pain shot through his hip. He heard Macavity give a low chuckle. Munkustrap crept over to the bed and curled up tightly. He looked up at Macavity. Macavity sighed as a hench-cat whispered something in his ear.

"I'll be back, Munkus," Macavity said, leaving and closing the door behind him. Munkustrap tucked his head under his arm and broke down. He laughed bitterly as tears poured down his cheeks. Let the Jellicles see him now, he thought bitterly, their fearless Protector turned into a mewling kitten.

"I'll do it," Tugger spoke up. The Jellicles stopped talking and looked at him.

"I'll go talk to Macavity," Tugger volunteered. The Jellicles had been talking about getting proof that Munkustrap was still alive. It had been two weeks since Munkustrap had surrendered; it had been two weeks since he had been at the mercy of the 'Napoleon of Crime'. Deuteronomy looked at his second son.

"Are you sure, Tugger?" Deuteronomy asked. Tugger nodded. Deuteronomy sighed. Tugger headed out that afternoon. He walked to Macavity's lair and was shown into his 'throne' room. Tugger waited, ignoring the glares of Macavity's hench-cats. Macavity sauntered in five minutes later. He lounged out on a chair and looked to Tugger.

"Now why would the most self-absorbed Jellicle in the world be here?" Macavity asked. Tugger scowled.

"We want Munkustrap back," Tugger said. "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have offered their services to you again, and our tribe mystics will be willing to help you when you need it," Macavity absently itched an ear.

"Tempting, tempting," Macavity said. "But why are you here, Tugger?"

"I want to see my brother," Tugger answered. Macavity sat up and leaned forward, smiling.

"Well, I wish you had come to say that to me a few days ago," Macavity said slowly. Tugger looked at him, his breathing quickening as dread began to rise.

"Why?" Tugger breathed. Macavity grinned manically.

"He's been dead three days," Macavity answered. Tugger collapsed to his knees in disbelief. Macavity watched his reaction with interest.

"Now, that can't be," Macavity said. "The Rum Tum Tugger is upset about losing his brother?" Tugger glared at Macavity. Macavity yawned and looked towards the doorway, where a white Persian cat was standing.

"I take it you can find your own way out," Macavity said to Tugger. Tugger climbed to his feet and walked out. He walked alone down the halls. He stopped when he heard sobbing which was meant to be quiet but was unsuccessful. Tugger listened and walked towards the room it was coming from. The door was partway open to the room. Tugger slowly pushed the door open, his eyes widening as he caught sight of a black striped silver black.

"Munkus?" Tugger whispered in disbelief, slowly walking into the room. Munkustrap turned over and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Tug," Munkustrap said in relief. Tugger collapsed next to his brother on the mattress and hugged him tightly. Munkustrap felt frail under his arms. Tugger pulled back and looked at his brother. Munkustrap's eyes were red and puffy; he had just stopped crying, bruises and scratches marked his body. Munkustrap shifted over and flicked the blanket over where he had just moved from. Tugger winced; it wasn't quick enough to hide the blood. Munkustrap sat on his knees and stared at him.

"What are you doing here, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked quietly. "You shouldn't be here," Tugger caught Munkustrap's chin as Munkustrap went to look down at the bed.

"I was so worried about you, Munkus," Tugger said. Munkustrap pushed Tugger's paw away.

"Oh…you found him," Tugger turned and saw Macavity leaning against the doorway, the white Persian beside him. Tugger glanced back at Munkustrap, who was staring intently at the red blanket. The white Persian sauntered into the room as Tugger rose to his feet.

"So this is your new pet, huh?" She asked, turning to look back at Macavity. Macavity gave a small shrug.

"Yes, Griddlebone," Macavity yawned. Tugger stared at Macavity before looking back at Munkustrap. He sighed as he saw tears land on the blanket. Tugger walked to Munkustrap's side and knelt beside him. Griddlebone smiled. Macavity looked to Tugger, who was murmuring quietly to Munkustrap, who was nodding, though not meeting Tugger's eyes.

"I'll tell you what, Tugger," Macavity said. Tugger looked at him. "You get your Jellicle friends to believe that Munkustrap is dead and you can come visit him every couple of days…but if your Jellicle friends find out Munkustrap is alive, you'll never see him again…got it?" Tugger looked at Munkustrap.

"Fine," Tugger said, not taking his eyes off Munkustrap. Macavity grinned.

"Good, now get out." Macavity snapped. Munkustrap clutched onto Tugger and whimpered. Tugger looked at his brother in surprise, before looking to Macavity, whose face had softened slightly.

"Fine, stay a little longer…I have business to take care of." Macavity said. "Come, Griddlebone." Griddlebone offered a wink to Tugger before following Macavity. Tugger wrapped his arms around his brother, who was still clutching him tightly.

"Don't leave me…please." Munkustrap whispered as he buried his head into Tugger's chest. Tugger hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Munk, I'm gonna be around more." Tugger murmured to him.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger sighed and hugged him tighter.

"I understand why you did, Munk…but I wish you didn't." Munkustrap cuddled into his brother's chest. Tugger rested his head against Munkustrap's.

"Time to go, Tugger," Tugger looked back at Munkustrap, whose paws had wrapped themselves into Tugger's mane.

"I'll be back soon, Munk, don't worry," Tugger murmured to him. Munkustrap reluctantly let go of Tugger's mane. Tugger stood up and left, throwing Macavity a glare as he did. Macavity looked back to Munkustrap before he left. Munkustrap curled into a tight ball, closing his eyes tightly. He sighed and let an uneasy sleep take him.

Tugger headed back to the yard, his heart heavy. Tugger walked through the yard, ignoring the other Jellicles. He was stopped when a pair of strong paws caught him. Skimble was staring at him, concerned.

"What happened, lad?" Skimble asked. "What did Macavity say?"

"He said Munkustrap's dead," Tugger mumbled. Skimble stared at him in shock. Tugger shrugged out of his grip and headed towards his den. The news spread through the yard quicker than anything. Tugger sat down on the floor of his den and sighed.

"Is it really true?" Tugger looked up and watched as Alonzo and Coricopat entered the den. Tugger gave a small nod.

"Macavity said he killed him three days ago." Tugger murmured, not meeting their eyes. Alonzo left the den.

"He isn't dead, is he, Tugger?" Coricopat asked quietly as he moved closer to Tugger. Tugger looked at him.

"I've been friends with Munkustrap since Tanto and I were abandoned at the gates as kittens…I can still sense him." Coricopat said. Tugger turned his head away.

"I-I…" Tugger stammered. Coricopat looked at him.

"I know you must have a good reason for making everyone believe he is gone," Coricopat said slowly.

"After Macavity told me that he had killed Munkustrap, I went to leave." Tugger breathed. "I heard sobbing and went to investigate, I found Munkustrap…crying." Coricopat remained silent.

"Macavity…he's been…he's been…" Tugger stuttered before he growled and pressed his head into his paws.

"Poor Munkus," Tugger whimpered. Coricopat put his paw on Tugger's back.

"When I found Munkus, Macavity found out and said that if I could get everyone else to believe Munkustrap was dead I could go see him every couple of days…but if everyone knew he was still alive, I'd never see Munkus again." Coricopat sighed.

"I won't tell anyone, Tugger…unless I really have to." Cori told him. Tugger gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Cori." Tugger murmured. Cori looked at him.

"I know about the promise he made you when you were still a kitten too," Cori told him. Tugger stared at him surprise. Cori smiled, his green eyes sparkling brightly.

"I've known since he told you…but he told me to keep it a secret." Cori said. Tugger smiled.

Munkustrap flinched as Macavity lay beside him. Macavity's arm snaked around his waist and he cuddled against Munkustrap. Macavity sighed and pressed his head against Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap waited for Macavity's breathing to even out before he turned onto his side. Munkustrap stared at the window, where soft moonlight was shining through. Munkustrap sighed and stared at the window sadly. He flinched when Macavity ran his paws down his back.

"What's wrong?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap sat up before standing and walking away. Munkustrap leaned against the wall opposite, pressing his forehead against the cold stone. Munkustrap remained silent and Macavity dozed off. Munkustrap fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around his stomach as his body heaved with silent sobs. Macavity found him curled up on the ground the next morning, asleep. Macavity left the room quietly, not wanting to wake him up. Munkustrap blinked groggily and yawned when he heard the door close. He picked himself up from the floor and stretched out his sore muscles before he headed over to the mattress and lay down. He woke up a few hours later as Macavity walked back into the room, carrying a bowl. He sat beside Munkustrap, who stared at him dolefully. Macavity picked a large mouse out of the bowl and held it above Munkustrap's mouth. Munkustrap kept his mouth firmly shut…he refused to be hand-fed; he refused to lose the last part of his dignity. Macavity sighed and dropped the mouse back into the bowl.

"Fine, have it your way." Macavity muttered, leaving the bowl on the ground and stalking to the other side of the room. Munkustrap sat up and picked up the bowl. Macavity turned and watched as Munkustrap cautiously ate the dead mice before gingerly placing the empty bowl back on the ground. Macavity smiled. Griddlebone walked into the room, Munkustrap turned his gaze to the floor.

"What do you want, Griddle?" Macavity asked, not taking his gold eyes off Munkustrap.

"I'm bored, Mac," Griddle whinged. Macavity gave a slight smile as he caught Munkustrap rolling his eyes. Griddlebone looked to Munkustrap.

"Why don't we bring his brother back, I can have fun with him," Griddlebone said. Macavity wasn't prepared for Munkustrap's lunge. Griddlebone wasn't prepared for it either and found herself on her back, staring up at Munkustrap's face as he snarled at her.

"You leave my baby brother alone," Munkustrap warned her. Griddlebone winced as she watched a claw swing at Munkustrap's head and connect with a low thud. Munkustrap rolled off her and rolled a couple of times before going limp on the ground. Griddlebone sat up and stared at Macavity as he retracted his claws.

"I thought you had broken him!" Griddle growled at him. Macavity gave a small nod as he walked over to Munkustrap's side.

"I thought I had too," Macavity said slowly, his voice filled with interest. "But it looks like Munkustrap is still in there somewhere," Macavity gave a small frown as he brushed his paw at a wound behind Munkustrap's ear. Griddlebone watched with interest as Macavity scooped Munkustrap's limp body into his arms and carried him over to the mattress before laying him out. Griddle gave a grin as she watched Macavity cover Munkustrap's body with a blanket.

"Naw, how cute," Griddlebone teased him. Macavity rolled his eyes, smacking her on the back of the head as he walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Griddlebone growled as she chased after him. Munkustrap gave a low groan as the voices went away but he remained drifting in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"_Hey, Munk?" Munkustrap opened his eyes from where he was curled in the den to look at his little brother. Munkustrap gave a small smile, his little brother was still a kitten but he had this huge mane of fur around his neck that seemed way to big for his little body…the queens constantly gave him crap about it. _

"_What is it, Rums?" Munkustrap asked, using the nickname only Munkustrap could use. Tugger moved closer. _

"_You're not gonna leave when he does, will ya?" Tugger asked nervously. Munkustrap lifted up an arm and Tugger dove into his hug. Munkustrap sighed and closed his eyes, his heart heavy. _

"_No, I will never go with him after what he tried to do…" Munkustrap trailed off, Tugger didn't know about the whole incident. _

"_Ya promise ya won't leave me?" Tugger asked. "No matter what?" Munkustrap smiled and cuddled his brother closer._

"_I promise, no matter what, that I'll never leave you to be with him, Rums," Munkustrap promised his little brother. Tugger purred and pressed his head into Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap smiled but felt uneasy all the same._

Munkustrap's eyes snapped open and he put his paw to his head with a groan.

"You shouldn't have attacked her," Munkustrap turned over and looked at Macavity, who was staring at him intently with his gold eyes. Munkustrap sat up, the blanket falling off his chest. Munkustrap winced and put his paw behind his left ear, flinching when he felt blood. Munkustrap quickly scrambled back as Macavity moved closer, his unblinking eyes focused on Munkustrap. Munkustrap's breathing increased as he was backed up against the wall.

"Mac, don't…please," Munkustrap pleaded with him as Macavity got close enough to touch his feet. Macavity smiled and moved closer still.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Next chapter, sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update but I've been busy :D

Please read and review and tell me if you like it so far :P

For those who have read my other Cats story 'The new Jellicle', there is a sequel in the works :P

Luv HGP


	4. Brutal attack

Tugger sighed and got to his feet. It had been a few days since he discovered Munkustrap and what had been happening to his big brother.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," He told Alonzo, who nodded, offering him a sympathetic smile. Tugger ignored Coricopat's raised eyebrow as he continued through the yard.

"Hey, Tugs, where you going?" Tugger stopped and looked at the kittens. Pounce and Tumble were looking at him, eyes wide, while Jemima, Electra and Etcetera huddled behind them.

"I'm going for a walk, kits," Tugger said quietly.

"Can we come?" Pounce asked. Tugger shook his head.

"Sorry, kits, I wanna be alone." Tugger murmured, he startled when Jemima threw her arms around his waist, which was quite un-Jemima-ish. Tugger looked at her in surprise. Her light blue eyes were teary as they stared up at him.

"I miss him too, Tugger," Jemima murmured. Tugger unlatched Jemima from him, gently, before he turned and left silently. Tugger walked through the streets, feeling uneasy. He arrived at Macavity's lair and was let in, though the hench-cats glared and hissed at him. He went towards the room Munkustrap was kept in.

"I wouldn't go in just yet," Tugger turned around to see a tall white Persian walking towards him; she looked like Griddlebone except for the black patch over the right side of her head-fur. She offered him a sympathetic smile. Tugger stared at her.

"Why can't I go in?" Tugger asked. She hesitated.

"Look…Tugger?" Tugger nodded. "Just wait a few minutes…trust me, you don't want to see your brother like that." Tugger gave a small nod as he realised what she was trying to say. She gave him a small smile.

"What's your name?" He asked, glancing at the door.

"Selena," She answered.

"What's a queen like you doing in a place like this?" Tugger asked her. Selena gave a small smile.

"I've heard about your flirting, Tugger, it's not gonna work on me." Selena said. Tugger shrugged.

"You still didn't answer the question," Tugger said. Selena inclined her head.

"My mother didn't keep up with her payments…I was given to Griddlebone in exchange for my mother's life." Selena answered, giving a small shrug. "I've been in her care since I was a young kitten."

"Selena!" Tugger gave a small wince as Griddlebone stalked around the corner.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Selena asked, turning to Griddlebone.

"Macavity wants you to go check over the kittens, they've been fighting," Griddlebone said. Selena gave a small frown.

"Do you mean the kittens at…" Selena trailed off as Griddle nodded.

"Yes, where he actually raises the kittens, that's where he wants you to go." Selena nodded.

"I'll leave right away, Ma'am," Selena said. Griddle nodded and Selena turned.

"See you around, Tugger," Selena murmured as she stalked past him. Tugger turned to watch her go.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said. Griddle was staring at him, arms folded, with an eyebrow raised as he faced her again. The door opened and Macavity walked out. Tugger quickly slipped in and comforted his brother. Munkustrap was trembling in Tugger's hug. Tugger rubbed his brother's back, murmuring softly to him. They sat in silence soon after as Tugger continued to rock his brother.

"How's everyone coping with my 'death'?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Tugger looked down.

"They're taking it quite hard," Tugger murmured. "Demeter especially." Munkustrap winced. His poor mate, she had gone through something similar when Macavity caught her. Tugger looked around and saw no one else around.

"Coricopat knows you're alive, though." Tugger whispered to him. Munkustrap looked up, his hazel eyes glinting somewhat. Tugger smiled as Munkustrap shined through.

"He can still sense me, can't he?" Munkustrap asked softly. Tugger nodded. Munkustrap smiled.

"Have you really been friends since kitten-hood?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Yes, Coricopat and I were quite close…Tantomile hung around with us of course," Munkustrap said.

"Did he hang around with Macavity as well?" Tugger bit. Tugger regretted saying it as Munkustrap lowered his eyes.

"Unfortunately." Munkustrap murmured.

"You've never told me the whole story, Munk," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap pulled away from Tugger's hug.

"I'm not going to tell you what Macavity tried to do to that kitten," Munkustrap murmured, smoothing out the creases in the blanket.

"Because of him?" Tugger snapped. Munkustrap stared back at Tugger and shook his head.

"Because of the kitten he tried to hurt," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger stared at him.

"The kitten is still in the yard, isn't he?" Tugger asked, as he came to the realisation. Munkustrap gave a slight nod. Tugger looked to Munkustrap.

"Does Cori know?" He asked. Munkustrap gave another small nod.

"Don't press him about it, Cori wants to forget." Munkustrap told him sternly. "I think he may have already repressed it." Tugger smiled, Munkustrap hadn't completely broken just yet. Munkustrap looked up as a bell rang throughout the warehouse.

"You need to go, Tugs," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger looked at him, shocked. Munkustrap looked at him and gave a half smile. Munkustrap hugged Tugger tightly before he left.

"Come back soon…please," Tugger looked back at Munkustrap and saw he looked vulnerable again. Tugger nodded and left.

Munkustrap walked around the room, his paws absently brushing at his ribs, which were sticking out slightly. He looked around as Macavity entered the room. He turned back to examine a painting on the wall that Macavity's thieves had recently stolen. Munkustrap winced as Macavity's paws came to rest on his hips, one of them on the bite mark that Macavity had left.

"I'm leaving for a few days," Macavity murmured, pressing his lips to the back of Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap shuddered.

"Do you want anything while I'm gone?" Munkustrap moved away from Macavity and turned to look at him. Macavity smiled as Munkustrap turned to face him, arms wrapped around his middle, and looking slightly fearful. Macavity's eyes travelled up and down Munkustrap's strong frame. Macavity gave a smug smile as Munkustrap shivered again, making his silver fur shimmer.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap asked hopefully. Macavity frowned.

"You want Tugger here while I'm not?" Macavity asked slowly. Munkustrap gave a nervous nod. Macavity shrugged.

"Fine."

Tugger stroked Munkustrap's ears like their mother used to do when they were kittens. Tugger was leaning against the wall, his legs out straight. Munkustrap's head rested on Tugger's thigh and he faced the door. A deep purr resounded in Munkustrap's chest which made Tugger smile. Tugger sighed and closed his eyes. Coricopat was covering his disappearance for the couple of days, saying that his owners took him on a holiday. Tugger looked back down at Munkustrap, who was lightly dozing off. A varied range of emotions passed through Tugger as he looked down at his older brother. He was angry at Macavity for doing this to his brother while he was upset that Munkustrap was so broken.

"Munk, why don't you just run?" Tugger asked his brother, pausing in the stroking of his brother's ears. Munkustrap rolled over so he was looking up at Tugger.

"And go back to being the Protector?" Munkustrap asked quietly. "Tug, look at me…I never can be the same." Tugger rubbed the stripe in the middle of Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap pushed his head further into Tugger's paw, purring. Tugger smiled down at his brother. Munkustrap's hazel eyes snapped open as the door burst open.

"Aw, aren't you two sweet?" Munkustrap sat up and eyed Griddlebone wearily.

"Macavity told you to stay out." Munkustrap said quietly, slowly. Griddlebone shrugged, Tugger went on alert as seven hench-cats stalked into the room after her.

"Mac did tell me not to hurt you, Munky, but he didn't say anything about your 'baby' brother," Griddlebone said scathingly. Tugger was surprised that Munkustrap still had his speed. One moment he was sitting next to him and the next Munkustrap was standing in front of him, snarling at Griddlebone. Griddlebone glanced at the hench-cats beside her.

"These ones have been getting a little jealous, Munks," Griddlebone said slowly. "They like you as well," Tugger watched as Munkustrap's legs began to tremble slightly. Tugger leapt up to defend his brother but was quickly pinned to the floor by Griddle. Tugger struggled under her but couldn't break free, she was sitting on his back, pinning his arms to his sides. He watched helplessly as Munkustrap was wrestled onto the mattress. Tugger gave a ragged breath and tried to bury his face into the floor as his brother's cries began to echo through the room. Griddlebone gripped the fur between his ears and yanked his head up.

"Look, or it's gonna get worse for your brother," Griddlebone warned. Tugger gave another jagged breath before forcing his eyes open. Tugger was forced to watch his brother being brutally attacked. After the last hench-cat finished, Griddle climbed off Tugger's back. Tugger scrambled over to his brother and took him into his arms. Munkustrap's eyes were clenched shut, tears made their way past his closed eyes and down his cheeks, and he was sobbing quietly as he trembled in Tugger's arms. Tugger tightened his hold on his brother as Munkustrap began to squirm and fight back. Tugger gave a small hiss as Munkustrap clawed him across the face. Tugger grabbed Munkustrap's paws with one of his own.

"Munk," Tugger soothed gently. "Munkus, it's Tugger, I've got you." Munkustrap continued to tremble but his eyes slowly opened to look at him. Munkustrap's bottom lip trembled and he buried his head into Tugger's mane, sobbing heavily. Tugger rubbed his brother's back, watching as Griddle and the hench-cats silently left the room. Tugger noted new wounds on his brother's frame and saw that tufts of his silvery fur were missing. Tugger waited until Munkustrap had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion before looking over his wounds. Other than new bruises and a few scratches, he was okay. Tugger rolled his brother over onto his stomach and examined his back. Tugger winced as he saw a few gouges on Munkustrap hips; he frowned when he saw a healed bite mark, which had scarred, on Munkustrap's right hip. Tugger brushed at the drying blood between Munkustrap's thighs. He looked back to Munkustrap when he heard a small whimper. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were watching him.

"Oh, Munkus," Tugger sighed. Munkustrap sat up and gripped onto his brother's mane tightly as he cried into his chest.

"Get me outta here," Munkustrap whimpered. Tugger held his brother tightly, though never saying a word. Tugger looked at Munkustrap, whose hazel eyes widened as he placed a paw against Tugger's cheek.

"Did I do that?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. Tugger gave a slight shrug.

"You were scared, Munkus, I don't blame you."

Coricopat watched as Tugger stalked through the yard a day earlier than he should've been. Cori ran over to his side and tried to keep up with his pace. Coricopat slipped into Tugger's den.

"What happened?" Cori asked worriedly. "Who gave you those scratches?" Tugger buried his head into his paws and collapsed to his knees, finally allowing his emotions to show. Coricopat knelt beside him and let him cry. Outside, a small Tom listened to Tugger's cries. He slid down the wall on the outside of the den and listened sorrowfully.

CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

I though updating might make me feel a little better. I'm kinda sick at the moment, so the chapter is a little shorter than usual…sorry.

Please please please read and review!

Luv HGP


	5. Misto's story and discovery

Mistoffelees stared around the yard from where he was perched. In the two months Munkustrap had been gone…since he had been killed, the yard had changed completely. Demeter and Bombalurina were sitting out in front of their den, their faces dark and sullen as they watched over the quiet yard. Jenny, Jelly and Gus sat in front of the infirmary, watching over the kittens which was not really necessary because the kittens had been quiet and on their best behaviour since Munkustrap had surrendered to Macavity. Skimble was away this week so he wasn't with Jenny. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had even gone quiet and had started to behave…slightly. Cassandra and Alonzo were sitting on the tyre, Alonzo had been named replacement Protector. Misto cast his eyes to the left and saw Plato hiding in the shadows, which wasn't unusual. Tantomile was sitting with Admetus, which Misto found different because she wasn't really with Coricopat much anymore. Coricopat spent his time comforting Tugger, who had gone hermit like. Misto's eyes narrowed and he sat up as he watched Tugger mutter something to Coricopat, who sighed and nodded, before he snuck out of the yard. Misto leapt from his perch and crept after Tugger.

Munkustrap watched as Macavity gave an angry yell, flinching as he did. Something hadn't gone right for him. Macavity yanked Munkustrap up, causing him to whimper and shake slightly. Munkustrap noticed then that Macavity towered over him by a few inches which had never really scared Munkustrap before then. Macavity shook Munkustrap, making his head snap back and forth before he roughly dropped him on the ground, Munkustrap dimly heard something smash. Munkustrap yelped when Macavity aimed a kick to his side, breaking a few of his ribs. Munkustrap looked down at his paw when he could feel it throbbing; he saw he had cut it on a piece of glass from the bowl when it had shattered.

"Ow," Munkustrap murmured, looking down at his sliced pad. Macavity stared down at the cut before walking to the other side of the room and ripped some material. He stalked back over and wrapped it around Munkustrap's paw tightly before Macavity stormed out. Munkustrap crawled over to the mattress, holding his side tightly. Munkustrap curled into a ball and coughed, wincing as pain shocked up his side. He startled and recoiled when a paw rested on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tugger staring down at him.

"Rums," Munkustrap murmured, sitting up. Tugger hugged him tightly.

"It's alright, Munks, I'm here," Tugger murmured back. Munkustrap wrapped Tugger's mane around his paws as he shook in Tugger's arms.

"Shh, Munkus, don't worry, I'm here," Tugger shushed as Munkustrap began crying into his chest. Tugger's heart felt like it was breaking, never had he seen Munkustrap lose control of his emotions so easily. Tugger nudged Munkustrap, who looked up at him.

"What did you do to your paw?" He asked gently as he took Munkustrap's bandaged left paw in his own.

"Cut it on a piece of the bowl," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger sighed and rubbed his head against Munkustrap's.

Mistoffelees watched from where he was hidden as Tugger left the warehouse, looking slightly crushed. Misto frowned as he saw Macavity's hench-cats hiss and snarl at him as he walked past but they didn't attack him. Misto watched as Tugger headed towards the junkyard.

"What in the world…?" Misto wondered out loud. He yelped when several sets of paws grabbed him.

"If it ain't the little conjurer," He heard a rough voice say as he was yanked off the ground.

"Mac's gonna be happy wid dis one," Another voice said. Misto struggled against the grips on his arms as they carried him towards the warehouse. He barely heard the scoff to his left.

"Nah, the boss is already happy with the stripy one," Misto stopped struggling briefly.

'_The stripy one?_' Misto thought. '_They can't mean…!'_

Munkustrap sleepily opened his eyes as he heard yelling outside.

"Let me go!" Munkustrap shot to his feet, his heart racing. He knew that voice. Munkustrap ran to the door and pounded on it. The door burst open and he fell back. Macavity walked in, carrying a limp Mistoffelees by the scruff of his neck, holding him so that Misto's feet were a few feet off the floor.

"Look who we found sneaking around outside," Macavity snarled. Munkustrap leapt to his feet.

"Let him go, Macavity!" Munkustrap ordered. Macavity gave a wry smile and shook the limp conjurer. Munkustrap gave a growl and leapt forward, swiping Macavity across the face. Macavity let Misto drop to the floor in his surprise. Munkustrap quickly leapt forward, grabbing Misto and quickly taking him back to the mattress. Munkustrap stood in a protective stance over the small conjurer. Macavity rubbed his cheek, where four scratch marks were now oozing blood.

"The little midget looks familiar," Macavity said slowly. "Except then he went by a different name," Macavity watched with interest as Munkustrap trembled slightly.

"M-Munk?" Munkustrap turned and went to Mistoffelees side as he woke up. Misto's blue eyes widened as he took in Munkustrap.

"Y-You're alive?" He asked, shocked. "Tugger said that Macavity killed you!" Munkustrap winced and took his paw. Munkustrap glanced back at Macavity, whose head was tilted slightly as he took in Mistoffelees appearance.

"This isn't Quaxo, is it, Munkustrap?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap flinched. Misto looked at Munkustrap in confusion.

"Munkus, what's he talking about?" Misto whispered. Macavity laughed.

"He doesn't know?" Macavity laughed. Misto looked from Munkustrap to Macavity.

"Why don't you tell him why he's so terrified of water, Munkus?" Macavity purred as he sauntered over. Munkustrap got to his feet, blocking Macavity's view of Misto. Macavity put his paws on Munkustrap's hips, which instantly broke him down. Macavity pushed Munkustrap back onto the mattress. Misto watched in shock as Macavity put his paw under Munkustrap's chin and forced Munkustrap to look at him. Misto's shock turned to disgust when Macavity gave a small laugh and tickled Munkustrap's chin.

"I'll leave you to tell him everything, Munkus," Macavity said gently before he left the room. Munkustrap gave a large shudder as soon as the door shut. Misto shuffled over quickly and hugged Munkustrap tightly.

"I thought you were dead," Misto whimpered. "We miss you!" Munkustrap sighed and hugged the small Tux.

"Why did he call me Quaxo?" Misto asked a few moments later. Munkustrap winced.

"Because that's your name," Munkustrap admitted. Misto stared at him in surprise.

"No," Misto said. "My name is Mistoffelees," Munkustrap sighed and brought the small cat closer.

"Your name is actually Quaxo," Munkustrap sighed. "When you were a very young kitten, Coricopat and I were assigned to watch you because Jenny had her paws full with the others," Misto looked up at Munkustrap. "Macavity, Cori and I were at the river, you were playing around and Cori and I were focusing our attention on you," Munkustrap said. "Macavity got jealous and grabbed you, we chased him to the river and when we arrived he was holding you under the water," Misto's grip tightened on Munkustrap.

"I fought him off you and Cori swam after you as you floated down stream until he managed to grab you and managed to make it back to shore." Munkustrap looked down at Misto. "By then Macavity had ran off…Cori and I took you back to Jenny, when you woke up you were no longer Quaxo but you called yourself Mistoffelees…Jenny believes that your mind created Misto to protect yourself from the torture that was inflicted on you within those few minutes," Munkustrap looked to Misto. "You didn't remember your life as Quaxo and we decided to keep it that way," Misto frowned.

"Why does Macavity hate me so much when he tried to kill me?" Misto asked. Munkustrap winced.

"You're the reason he was banished from the yard, Mist," Munkustrap said quietly. Misto gave a small whimper and buried his head into Munkustrap's chest.

"He wants to kill me!" Misto murmured. Munkustrap hugged the cat tighter.

"I'm not going to let him, Misto," Munkustrap murmured. Munkustrap held Misto in his arms as Misto fell asleep. Munkustrap stared down at the tiny Tux as he slept in Munkustrap's lap. He looked up as Macavity entered the room again. Misto stirred slightly. Munkustrap rubbed the cat's head and listened as his breathing evened out. Macavity beckoned Munkustrap over. Munkustrap gently moved Misto onto the mattress, stood up and followed Macavity. Munkustrap stared around confused as they reached an empty room. He turned around and his heart sunk when he saw the hungry expression on Macavity's face. Munkus slowly backed away but he couldn't escape Macavity when he wants something.

Misto woke up and stretched. He sat up and looked around the darkened room for Munkustrap. He started to panic when he couldn't find him. A little while later the door opened and Munkustrap stumbled back in before collapsing to his knees. Misto scrambled over to Munkustrap's side and was shocked to see him crying.

"Munkus?" Misto asked softly. Munkustrap looked up at Misto, his eyes red and puffy.

"Sorry, buddy," Munkustrap murmured. Misto watched as Munkustrap dragged himself to the mattress dejectedly before collapsing on it, sighing heavily. Misto walked over to him and cuddled into his side. Munkustrap sighed and dozed off.

"Tugger!" Tugger turned around to find the source of the call. Victoria, Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were walking up to him.

"What is it, kits?" Tugger asked, frowning as he saw the worried looks on their faces.

"Have you seen Misto?" Jemima asked. "He was meant to come mousing with us," Tugger shook his head.

"Sorry, kittens, I haven't seen him," Tugger murmured before he walked away.

"Hey, Tug!" Tugger sighed and turned around to see Alonzo running towards him, looking worried.

"Yeah, Alonzo?" Tugger asked.

"Have you seen Mistoffelees?" Alonzo asked. "He didn't come back to the den last night," Tugger frowned. Alonzo and Misto shared a den but it was unusual for Misto to disappear for a night without anyone knowing.

"I'm worried something's happened to him," Alonzo continued, wringing his paws. "He's my little cousin; I have to look after him!" Alonzo began to grow hysterical. Tugger put his paws on Alonzo's shoulders.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Tugger told him.

Misto stared at Munkustrap, worriedly, as Munkustrap remained silent and still. He was sitting up, his eyes fixed to part of the blanket. Misto saw his shoulders tense when the door opened but relaxed as a tall, white Persian with the black patch over the right side of her head fur walked in.

"Selena," Munkustrap greeted, looking up at the Persian as she walked into the room, carrying a bowl.

"Hi, Munkustrap," She said softly, sitting beside him on the mattress.

"So, this is the little conjurer, huh?" She asked. Munkustrap nodded, taking the bowl from her paws and passing it to Misto. Selena looked to Munkustrap.

"Macavity is moving you tonight," She told him. Munkustrap stared at her, hazel eyes wide.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked. Selena looked to Misto who was slowly picking a mouse from the bowl. Munkustrap gave a small nod and Selena stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't worry, Munkus, I'll be around still," She said softly. Munkustrap gave a small smile, which were becoming rare, as she left. Misto passed the bowl, which contained a few mice, back to Munkustrap. Munkustrap ate a couple and placed the bowl back on the ground. Misto curled close to Munkustrap and fell asleep. Munkustrap placed his paw on the Tux's back, to reassure him that he was still there. Macavity walked in a few hours later and Misto and Munkustrap were forced to follow him. They walked through the pitch-black streets, surrounded by hench-cats, as they followed Macavity and Griddlebone. Selena walked a small distance behind them. Munkustrap tilted his head slightly as he noted an upcoming street sign.

"Hey, Misto, isn't that where your Uncle Bustopher lives?" Munkustrap murmured into Misto's black ear. Misto nodded and looked at him confused.

"When I say 'now' you need to run for it," Munkustrap muttered to him. Misto stared at him, eyes wide.

"Do it," Munkustrap told him. Misto sighed and nodded.

"Now!" Munkustrap yelled as he leapt over Misto and tackled the hench-cats walking by the road. Misto took off down the street as Munkustrap was wrestled back. Macavity yelled and sent a couple of hench-cats after Misto. Misto glanced back over his shoulder as he continued to run, he saw Munkustrap being hit over the head and falling to the ground, limp. Misto ran to the house where Bustopher Jones lived and squeezed through a small gap in the window. He ran and found his uncle and leapt onto him. Bustopher startled as Misto attached himself to his waist.

"Mistoffelees, what is it?" Bustopher asked, startled.

"Macavity has Munkustrap, he had me as well but Munkus told me to run and now Munkustrap is unconscious and is being taken away by Macavity!" Misto rushed, panicked. Bustopher stared at his nephew in surprise and shock.

"Wait, isn't Munkustrap dead?" He asked, confused. Misto shook his head.

"Munkustrap's alive."

Tugger and Alonzo walked around the yard, trying to find Mistoffelees.

"I saw him leave after you did, Tugger," Tantomile spoke up. Admetus nodded in agreement. Tugger looked over to Coricopat, whose eyes widened in fear. Cori and Tugger raced from the yard and towards Macavity's hide-out.

"Where are the hench-cats?" Cori yelled as they arrived. The place was deserted. Tugger and Cori looked around the empty warehouse. Tugger walked into the room where Munkustrap was being held. Cori stared in shock as they approached the mattress. Tugger cautiously sniffed it.

"Misto's scent is here," Tugger answered. Cori and Tugger headed back to the yard.

"Tugger!" Tugger looked down shocked as Misto attached himself to his waist.

"B-But your scent was…" Tugger trailed off as he caught sight of angry Jellicles glaring at him. He looked to Cori who stared at him sheepishly.

"They know," Cori said. Tugger rubbed the back of his head.

"Munkustrap is alive?" Demeter cried out in anger. "And you've been visiting Macavity's hide-out to see him?" Tugger looked around at the angry crowd.

"Look, you have no idea what he's going through," Tugger tried to explain. "If you guys knew that Munkus was still alive then Macavity was going to take Munkustrap away and we wouldn't see him again…like he has now." Tugger murmured.

"For two months you've led us to believe that Munkustrap is dead!" Jenny snapped at him. Tugger fell back as Demeter struck him. He looked up and saw Cori, Misto and Plato standing in front of him, protecting him.

"Tugger's right…you don't know what Munkus is going through…and it was better for you to not think of him in that way." Misto spoke up.

"And if you're going to blame Tugger, blame me as well…I've been covering for him. I knew Munkustrap was alive," Coricopat added.

"Munkustrap wouldn't want you to know what he's going through…trust me, I went through the same ordeal he's going through now," Plato said quietly. Alonzo looked up and stared at Tugger.

"He wouldn't keep his brother being alive a secret if it wasn't important," Alonzo said dully. The Jellicles turned their heads as a brown cat made his way through the crowd. He stopped in front of Tugger, Cori, Plato and Misto and stared at them, his eyes filled with dislike. He tossed a studded collar, covered in blood, onto Tugger's lap.

"Macavity sends his congratulations…you killed your brother," The cat spoke before he left. Tugger stared down at the bloodied collar in his lap. It was Munkustrap's. The Jellicles stared at him in shock as Tugger's breathing began to increase.

"He was lying." Coricopat spoke. Tugger stared at him, brown eyes filled with unshed tears. Coricopat gave a wry smile.

"I can still sense his life light," Cori answered. "Macavity doesn't know that I can sense him." Tugger fell back, his breathing starting to even out again.

"Does somebody want to go get Old Deuteronomy so we can discuss what's just happened?" Jelly spoke up. Coricopat nodded and he and Tantomile left to get him.

Munkustrap gave a weak groan as he came to. Macavity was staring at him, gold eyes furious.

"You let him get away," Macavity said. Munkustrap grinned. He groaned as he was hit across the face.

"You've already destroyed his life once…I'm not going to let you do it again," Munkustrap answered, pushing himself up from the concrete floor. Munkustrap looked around and saw that they were in a different hide-out. Munkustrap raised his paw to his throat when he felt a cold breeze hit the spot where his collar usually blocked it from. Munkustrap stared at Macavity, confused, when he felt that he was no longer wearing his collar. Macavity gave a satanic smile.

"Your brother had a delivery early this morning…of your blood soaked collar; he believes you're dead," Munkustrap stared at Macavity in shock.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity lunged out, grabbing Munkustrap's chin in his paw.

"Because you are mine," Macavity growled. Munkustrap's hardened resolve crumbled as Macavity spat those words out. Macavity let go of Munkustrap and Munkustrap collapsed onto his stomach on the ground, trembling. Macavity left the room and Selena slunk in after he left. She knelt beside Munkustrap and placed her arms around his trembling frame, murmuring gently to him. Munkustrap buried his head in her arms. She sighed and held him closer, his silent tears soaking the white fur on her shoulder.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Thanks to Ms Jareth and FantabulousMe for the reviews, they were awesome :P This chapter is up for you two because of your reviews :D

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	6. Cori's a henchcat! and breaking down

"What are we going to do, sir?" Coricopat asked Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy stared at the psychic carefully.

"You and Munkustrap have a bond, don't you?" He asked deeply. Coricopat gave a slow nod.

"He's been my closest friend; I can sense his life-light no matter how far away it is because of that friendship." Coricopat answered. Deuteronomy looked to the rest of the Jellicles, who were staring at him.

"I'm not sure what we can do just yet," Deuteronomy admitted sadly.

Two months later, Deuteronomy appeared in the yard again.

"Coricopat, Tugger, I want to speak to you alone," Deuteronomy said.

"Use my den, its closest and its private," Alonzo spoke up. Deuteronomy led Tugger and Coricopat away. They settled in Alonzo's and Misto's den and Deuteronomy looked to the male calico.

"I may know where Macavity's second hide-out is," Deuteronomy said. Coricopat and Tugger exchanged looks.

"How do you feel about scoping the place out, Coricopat?" Deuteronomy asked. Coricopat hesitated.

"If it helps Munkustrap, I'm in," Cori said slowly. Deuteronomy nodded.

"Tugger, I need you to help Coricopat look like a hench-cat." Deuteronomy said.

Coricopat gave a yelp as Tugger shoved him into the dumpster. They were out in an alley near Macavity's second hide-out on the docks. Tantomile watched on in amusement.

"Was that completely necessary?" Coricopat gasped as he leapt out of the garbage.

"You need to smell like a hench-cat," Tugger shrugged. Coricopat stopped by his sister who began to rub coal into his coat. A little while later, the only thing that remained of Coricopat was his green eyes. His coat was now pitch black and he had some faint odour and it looked like he hadn't groomed in a while.

"I feel gross," Coricopat whined. Tugger raised an eyebrow.

"Off you go, we'll wait here for you," Tugger said. Tantomile grinned at her brother as he stalked off. Coricopat made his way through the deserted fish-packing factory. He followed some hench-cats into a meeting room and waited for Macavity. Macavity entered a little while later, Cori's heart dropped when he saw Munkustrap forced to follow him on a leash. He watched as Macavity sat in his throne and Munkustrap sat next to him on the floor, wrapping his tail around his paws. Cori saw the lead Macavity was holding was attached to a diamante collar around Munkustrap's neck. He barely paid attention as Macavity talked; his focus was on Munkustrap's whose hazel eyes were dull as they stared around the room. Cori's nose twitched.

'Oh no,' Cori thought before he sneezed. He looked up and saw a couple of hench-cats staring at him.

"What are you lookin' at?" Cori snarled, trying to sound threatening. He turned his attention back to Macavity and Munkustrap; his heart skipped a beat when he noticed they were both staring at him. Macavity's sunken gold eyes were suspicious as he looked at Coricopat while Munkustrap's hazel eyes were confused. Macavity called out and a white Persian with a black patch on her head fur walked in. Macavity handed her Munkustrap's leash and she walked out the room. Munkustrap stayed by her side, looking apprehensively at the hench-cats. Coricopat looked to Macavity as he began talking again.

Selena was surprised when, as soon as the door closed to Munkustrap's room, he put his paws on her shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"There's a smoky black cat with green eyes in Macavity's chambers," Munkustrap said quickly.

"Tell him to stop being foolish and get out of there!" Selena was confused.

"He's a member of my tribe, Selena, tell Coricopat to get out of here before Macavity realises!" Selena nodded, unhooking Munkustrap's leash from his collar.

"I will, Munkus, relax, okay?" She told him before she quickly left.

Coricopat was getting bored; he had seen Munkustrap now he just needed to get out of there. The hench-cats began walking around the room. He startled when a paw landed on his shoulder, it belonged to the white queen that led Munkustrap out before.

"Munkustrap says to stop being foolish and get of here, now," She whispered to him, her eyes nervously darting around. Coricopat was shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"Coricopat, Munkustrap sent me to tell you to get out of here before Macavity realises who you are," She whispered again before she disappeared. Coricopat stared after her, confused and surprised. He turned when he heard a cough behind him. His heart missed a beat when he saw Macavity standing in front of him. Macavity smiled, somewhat insane.

"How have you been, Coricopat?" Macavity asked. Cori's breath caught in his throat and he took an automatic step back. Paws grabbed Cori's arms.

"Ey, da black is comin' off," Cori winced as a hench-cat said it. Cori shivered as a bucket of cold water was tipped over him, washing the black off him and revealing his normal coat colour. Coricopat raised his eyes to look at Macavity again. Macavity stared at Coricopat, amusement playing on his insane features.

"I was surprised to see it was you that turned up," Macavity said. Coricopat shivered. Macavity tilted his head as he looked Coricopat up and down.

"Now what to do with you," Macavity said. "We used to be friends so I guess that counts as something but you are a worthless Jellicle…" Macavity trailed off as he thought something over.

"Mac, leave him alone," Macavity turned and Coricopat was surprised to see Munkustrap slowly making his way into the room. Macavity beckoned Munkustrap forward, Munkustrap walked so he was standing beside Macavity. Cori stared at Munkustrap in shock as Macavity wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's waist. Munkustrap raised his dull eyes to meet Cori's. Coricopat rubbed his arms as they were released. Munkustrap offered a small smile. Macavity looked to Munkustrap, purring slightly.

"You can lead him out, Munkus," Macavity said. Munkustrap grabbed Coricopat's arm and led him out of the room.

"Are you okay, Munk?" Cori asked quietly as they walked down the hallway together. Munkustrap stopped him.

"That was too close!" Munkustrap said, frustrated. "Whose idea was it? Was it Alonzo's or Tugger's?" Coricopat gave a small smile, there was the over-protective Munkustrap they all knew.

"No, it was your dad's idea," Coricopat said. Munkustrap paused. Coricopat put his paw on Munkustrap's arm cautiously.

"We're all here for you, Munkus…" Coricopat said gently. Munkustrap offered up a small smile.

"Get out of here, Cori, be safe," Munkustrap said quietly, his shoulders slumping.

"I'll tell Rums you said that you're okay, okay?" Cori said as he walked towards the door. Munkustrap nodded before turning and walking away, head bowed.

"Hey, you're not black," was the first thing Tugger said when he saw Coricopat.

"Macavity knew it was me," Coricopat said. Tugger frowned but looked at Cori as he sat beside his sister, sighing heavily.

"Did you see Munkustrap?" Tugger asked hopefully. Cori hesitated.

"Yes, I did." Cori said, before he looked to Tugger. "Macavity has made Munkustrap his," Tugger frowned.

"What? How? I mean besides the thing we already know…" Tugger trailed off, trying not to think of what Macavity was doing to his older brother.

"Macavity has a diamante collar on Munkustrap and Munkustrap is also on a leash." Coricopat said sadly. The three headed back to the yard silently.

Munkustrap lay on his mattress, his head resting on his paws as he watched a mouse scurry across the floor. He looked up when the door opened. Griddlebone and Macavity both walked in, looking slightly harassed. Munkustrap sat up and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Here, babysit," Griddlebone muttered, pushing five kittens into the room. Munkustrap stared at the kittens before looking up at Macavity as he placed another three kittens in the room.

"Our normal baby-sitter is busy…watch them," Macavity ordered Munkustrap. Munkustrap just blinked. Macavity and Griddlebone left, shutting the door behind them. A small charcoal Tom with black feet, a black tipped tail and a few black patches over his body walked up to Munkustrap.

"What's up with your collar?" The kitten asked. Munkustrap absently raised his paw to touch the diamante collar that Macavity had forced on him.

"I don't know, what's up with the band?" Munkustrap asked the kitten. Munkustrap had noticed a leather band tied around the kitten's head, just above his eyes. Some of the other kittens had the same band tied around their foreheads while some of the others had them on their two front paws.

"It shows what job I get when I'm older," The kitten said, sitting beside Munkustrap.

"What job do you get?" Munkustrap asked.

"Trusted hench-cat," The kitten answered. Munkustrap nodded.

"What about if you have the band on your wrists?" Munkustrap asked.

"It means you'll be a thief," The kitten answered, his dark green eyes focused on Munkustrap.

"What's your name, kit?" Munkustrap asked him.

"Joshy, you're Munkustrap, right?" Munkustrap nodded. Joshy stared at Munkustrap.

"You were the Jellicle protector, right?" He asked, hesitating. Munkustrap nodded.

"I was," Munkustrap sighed. Joshy lay beside Munkustrap and rested his head against Munkustrap's knee.

"What's the Jellicle junkyard like?" Joshy asked.

"It's a nice place, everyone there is very nice but they have their quirks," Munkustrap said wistfully as he thought of home. Joshy looked up at him.

"Can you tell me about them?" Joshy asked. Munkustrap looked down at the cat, suspiciously.

"I don't like being here…I've never left here and I've never met another cat besides Macavity's hench-cats." Joshy sighed. Munkustrap lay down beside the kitten, keeping his eyes on the others as they chased a rat.

"Who do I begin with then?" Munkustrap wondered out loud. Joshy looked up hopefully.

"How about Old Deuteronomy, our leader?" Munkustrap asked. Joshy nodded enthusiastically. Munkustrap began his story. By the time Selena came to collect the kittens, Munkustrap had gone through Old Deuteronomy, Gus, Asparagus, Jelly and Skimbleshanks. Munkustrap's eyes narrowed when he noticed several scratch marks on Selena's body. Selena offered a small smile as she ushered the kittens out. Joshy hesitated as Macavity walked in. Macavity stared at Joshy and Munkustrap, lying side by side.

"Make a new friend, Munkustrap?" Macavity drawled. Munkustrap gave a small shrug.

"Well, I'm not going to be back til tomorrow afternoon, he can stay with you." Macavity said before stalking out. Munkustrap shuddered and Joshy stared at him.

"Does he hurt you?" Joshy asked Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"He does," Joshy cuddled closer to Munkustrap. Munkustrap smiled at the small kitten.

"Okay, who were we up to?" Munkustrap asked Joshy.

"Jennyanydots and her beetles Tattoo." Joshy answered. Munkustrap smiled and continued on with the story.

Macavity walked in hours later, nearing midnight. He stopped when he saw Munkustrap and Joshy asleep. Joshy had his head resting on Munkustrap's stomach. Macavity hesitated when he noticed the peaceful expression on Munkustrap's face, the first in months. Macavity left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Munkustrap's hazel eyes snapped open as he heard Macavity leave the room. He lifted his head and smiled at Joshy, who was sleeping peacefully. Munkustrap ran his paw through Joshy's head fur and smiled as he settled down once more.

Deuteronomy stood in Macavity's lair a few days later, his heart lurching as he thought of what Coricopat had said.

"Macavity will be with you in a few moments," Griddlebone purred, showing Deuteronomy to a seat. Deuteronomy waited, his dark eyes slowly moving over the few hench-cats roaming around the room. Deuteronomy's heart felt like it broke in two when he saw Macavity walking in, Munkustrap following on all fours as he was led by the lead. Macavity sat opposite Deuteronomy, Munkustrap sat on the ground beside him, tail wrapping around his paws once more as he kept his eyes to the ground. Munkustrap felt terrible, he couldn't bear to raise his eyes to look at his father as he and Macavity spoke to one another.

"No, Munkustrap surrendered himself and in turn I've kept my end of the bargain," Macavity said. Munkustrap sighed, any hope he had of getting out of there shattering.

"You may have made a mistake of walking in here," Munkustrap tensed, instantly going on alert.

"Why would I let the Jellicle leader leave when he walks in himself?" Munkustrap growled and leapt forward. Deuteronomy watched as his son leapt forward and was caught by the lead. Munkustrap's back slammed onto the floor as he flew back as the lead went taut. Macavity watched with faint interest as Munkustrap rolled over, gasping and wheezing.

"Did you forget something?" Macavity asked with amusement, tugging on the lead. Munkustrap threw him a small glare as he got back onto his feet.

"Can I talk to my son?" Deuteronomy asked, his dark eyes filled with concern and worry as he watched Munkustrap continue to wheeze as he tried to regain his breath. Macavity shrugged and dropped the leash before leaving the room, taking his hench-cats with him. Munkustrap watched as the door closed before he walked to his father and collapsed into his arms. Deuteronomy held his eldest son, rocking him back and forth as Munkustrap buried his head into his chest. Deuteronomy unclipped the lead from the diamante collar.

"I'm so sorry," Munkustrap murmured into Deuteronomy's chest.

"Sorry about what?" Deuteronomy asked gently.

"About causing everyone to worry," Munkustrap muttered. Deuteronomy rubbed Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap broke down.

"I want to go home!" Munkustrap cried into Deuteronomy's chest. Deuteronomy struggled to keep himself from crying as Munkustrap poured his heart out. "I don't want to be his damn pet, I want to go home!" Deuteronomy held his son tighter to his chest as Macavity walked back in. Munkustrap held onto his father's long fur, as he watched Macavity walk back in.

"No, no, no, no!" Munkustrap murmured, repeating it over and over as he buried his head back into Deuteronomy's chest.

"You've seen your son, now get out before I decide to make you my prisoner," Macavity snapped. Deuteronomy stared down at Munkustrap, who had entwined his paws into Deuteronomy's fur. Macavity gave an annoyed snarl and stalked over, yanking Munkustrap back. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's chest, pinning his arms to his sides as Deuteronomy stood. Deuteronomy looked back as he was escorted out by hench-cats, he looked back just in time to see Munkustrap's knees buckle under him as he completely broke down. Deuteronomy walked out, not wanting to let his son see him cry.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Thanks to FantabulousMe and Ms Jareth for the reviews, this chapter is up quicker for you two!

Please please please Read and Review

Luv HGP


	7. Not caring, the truth about Joshy

Munkustrap didn't care anymore. He had broken down as Macavity held him back from his father. His knees had buckled under him but Macavity still retained his strong grip on him as Munkustrap cried. Macavity let Munkustrap go when Deuteronomy finally left. Munkustrap collapsed on the floor, still crying heavily. Macavity stared at Munkustrap, his expression indifferent.

"Take him back to his room," Macavity ordered his hench-cats. Macavity watched as Munkustrap was dragged away.

"Dad," Tugger called, running to his father's side as soon as he entered the yard.

"Did you see him? What did Macavity say?" Tugger rushed, nervous. Deuteronomy laid a large paw on his youngest son's shoulder before silently leaving. Tugger stared after his father's back.

"What does that mean, Cori?" Tugger asked worriedly as Cori came to stand by his side.

"I'm not sure, Tugger," Cori answered quietly.

Munkustrap barely moved, it had been a couple of mornings after Deuteronomy's visit, when he heard yelling. Macavity had left an hour ago though not before destroying Munkustrap's spirit even more. Munkustrap didn't care about how much he hurt anymore. He didn't care about anything.

"Munkus?" Munkustrap barely raised his head to look at the small kitten.

"Hi, Joshy," Munkustrap murmured as he put his head back onto his paws and sighed. Joshy slowly walked up to Munkustrap, worried, as he saw Munkustrap covered in a lot of scratches and wounds that he hadn't even bothered to clean. Joshy looked over Munkustrap, his fur looked like it hadn't been groomed for a while and there was dried blood on his thighs.

"You're not going to give up me, are you, Munkus?" Joshy whimpered, cuddling into Munkustrap's side.

"Please, Munk, I need you." Munkustrap stared at the small kitten.

"You have Selena, kitten, you don't need me…I can't even look after myself." Munkustrap murmured. Joshy shook his head frantically, his dark green eyes filling with tears.

"Macavity's gone to kill Selena…she yelled at him about you." Munkustrap heart skipped a beat. Selena had gone against Macavity because of him. Munkustrap looked back at the trembling kitten and his hazel eyes widened. He wrapped an arm around Joshy and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry, kitten, I'm here for you." Munkustrap murmured to him.

Tugger, Misto and Coricopat walked down the streets, silently. Deuteronomy had told Tugger what had occurred during his visit to Macavity and Tugger had torn from the den. Coricopat had followed his friend and Misto had decided that he'd come along as well. Misto looked at Tugger, who was like his best friend. Tugger's head was bowed as he walked along, he was relying on Misto and Cori to stop him being ran over.

"We'll get Munkus out, Tugs, don't worry," Misto reassured him. Tugger raised his head to look at the small Tux and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Sparkles," Tugger murmured. Coricopat gave a smile to Misto as they continued to walk along the streets. The three stopped when they heard a low, pained, groan. Tugger walked down into the alley cautiously.

"Who's there?" Tugger called cautiously. Coricopat and Mistoffelees eyes darted around the alley, trying to find the source of the noise. Misto's black nose wrinkled, he could smell blood.

"It's Selena, Tugger," Tugger, Coricopat and Misto all startled when a tall, white with a patch of black head fur, Persian queen stepped out from the shadows, her paws pressed tightly against her right hip. Tugger ran and caught the queen as she collapsed. Coricopat looked over her many wounds, concerned about the deep claw marks on her right hip.

"What happened?" Coricopat asked, lightly pressing his paws against the claw marks.

"I protected his brother, that's what," Selena hissed through the pain. Tugger stared at Selena in surprise.

"We need to get her to Jenny." Coricopat said. Tugger nodded and lifted Selena into his arms before carrying her back to the yard. The other Jellicles stared at her with surprise and suspicion as Tugger carried her through the yard.

"Jenny," Cori called as they reached the infirmary. Jenny poked her head out, saw Selena, and beckoned them into the infirmary. Tugger gently put Selena on a mattress and stood back as Jenny began to check over her.

"Who did this to you, dearie?" Jenny asked Selena.

"Macavity and Griddlebone," Selena gave a small growl as Jenny pressed against a sensitive spot.

"Now why did they do this to you?" Jenny asked, surprised. Selena looked to Tugger, who gave a slight shrug.

"I used to work for them…until I stood up for Munkustrap." Selena told Jenny the truth. Jenny paused and stared at her.

"It wasn't my choice to work for them in the first place, my mother used to be a thief and when she couldn't come up with the payment they took me instead and put me into Griddle's service." Selena explained quickly. "I hate the way they're treating Munkustrap." Jenny looked sceptical.

"I know you don't believe me and you now hate me but…" Selena murmured. Jenny looked at her.

"How did you know?" Jenny asked, surprised. Selena gave a wry smile.

"I'm an empath…it's why I was taken as payment," Selena answered. Selena looked to Coricopat and Tugger.

"Munkustrap is breaking. The other day was the final breaker," Selena told them. "He doesn't care about life anymore…it's why I yelled at Macavity." Tugger slowly fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Tugger, I really am." Selena told him. Tugger nodded and looked at her.

"I know you are, Selena." Tugger murmured.

"You never wanted to hurt Munkus," Coricopat added. "And that makes you our friend." Selena stared at him.

"You should've paid heed to Munkustrap's warning though, Coricopat." Selena said. Cori gave a small smile.

"I didn't get enough time to get out." Cori said. Jenny stared at Selena in surprise. Tugger noticed as Selena's face suddenly looked bleak.

"What is it?" Tugger asked.

"When I ran, I was forced to leave behind a kitten…I can't leave him there when he so desperately wants to get out." Selena said sadly.

"What's his name?" Jenny asked softly.

"Joshy…he and Munkustrap have gotten quite close." Selena murmured, tears in her eyes.

"Why do you care for Joshy so much?" Coricopat pressed gently. Selena turned her head away, trying to repress a sob.

"He's my kitten." Selena whispered.

Munkustrap rolled onto his side, keeping his hazel eyes on the door. Macavity had left a little while ago, though not before his usual torment to Munkustrap, which had hurt a lot more than usual. Munkustrap sighed, ignoring the pain radiating through his body. Munkustrap sat up and itched away at the dried blood on his silver thighs. Munkustrap stared at the small dried blood flakes on the black blanket. Munkustrap lay back down and sighed. The door opened and Munkustrap automatically tried to shuffle back when Macavity entered the room, a hungry expression on his face. Munkustrap let out a ragged sob as his back hit the wall.

Selena slowly walked around the yard, she had been accepted by Deuteronomy as a member of the tribe a couple of days ago, and today Jenny had given her permission to leave the infirmary. She nodded and waved at Coricopat and an identical queen sitting next to him, which must've been Tantomile. Cori smiled and waved back. Selena walked into Tugger's den, he was sitting on the floor with Munkustrap's collar in his paws. Selena sat beside him and stared at the collar.

"Do you think his humans are looking for him? I mean it has been five months," Selena said. Tugger shook his head.

"Munkustrap's humans left a year ago, they were planning to take him with them but he ran for it…he wears this to remember them." Tugger explained, sighing. Selena took his paw and squeezed it before rising to her feet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help him, Tugger." Selena apologized once more. Tugger shook his head.

"There's nothing you could've done, Selena…you did more for him than any of us could in that situation," Tugger murmured. Selena shook her head.

"You did, Tugger, he felt better every time you visited." Selena said.

"Hey, Selena…what's the deal with Joshy?" Tugger asked hesitantly. Selena paused.

"A hench-cat got to me…soon after Joshy was born and Macavity claimed him as a hench-cat." Selena said quietly. "He doesn't know I'm his mother…" She gave him a regretful look before she left. Tugger stared after her for a few minutes before staring back at the collar held tightly in his paws.

Munkustrap groaned as he came to, Macavity had been again and this time Munkustrap had passed out because the pain was so severe. Munkustrap shakily raised himself up so he was sitting before leaning his back against the cold wall and sighing. Munkustrap glanced down at himself, his ribs were now sticking out from his ungroomed, dirty silver-black striped fur, several wounds, old and fresh, covered his frame. Munkustrap ran a paw down his side, his paw bumping over every rib. He had been giving most of his food to Joshy, who was being starved. Munkustrap tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He didn't mind giving his food to Joshy…the kitten needed it more. Munkustrap's eyes snapped open as the door burst open. Macavity stormed in, Munkustrap sank to his stomach, Macavity looked furious…something hadn't gone right for him. Munkustrap watched as Macavity stormed closer to the mattress before he tried to get away from him. Macavity caught Munkustrap around the waist and dragged him back to the mattress, ignoring his pleads.

Macavity was glaring at Munkustrap, as he sat in the corner, trying to quieten his cries, several fresh wounds and gouges covered his frail frame.

"Why do you hate me?" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap stared at him. Macavity stalked over to him. Munkustrap drew his knees closer to his chest and tried to shrink away. Macavity sighed and rubbed his head against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap gave a small whimper.

"I love you, Munkus, why can't you see it?" Macavity yelled as he stormed across the room. Munkustrap stared at him.

"You were my best friend, Mac, you were almost close enough to be my brother…but when you tried to kill Misto, I couldn't stand to be around you," Munkustrap said. Macavity spun around to face him.

"We were close!" Macavity yelled. Munkustrap blinked, his hazel eyes softening as he came to the realisation.

"I never loved you, Mac, not in that way." Munkustrap said, his voice even. "And I never will…I have a mate," Munkustrap fell onto his stomach as a bowl smashed over his head, showering him with ceramic shards.

"Of course…Demeter," Macavity sneered. Munkustrap slowly pushed himself back up.

"I love her, Macavity…and only her." Munkustrap told him. Macavity turned his back to Munkustrap.

"Get out!" Macavity growled. Munkustrap startled, not believing his ears.

"Get out!" Macavity screamed. Munkustrap bolted from the room and through the hallways. He skidded to a stop in front of a certain room before rushing in, scooping a charcoal gray kitten into his arms and running out of the warehouse. Surprised hench-cats watched Munkustrap run past but they all heard Macavity's scream.

Munkustrap stopped as they managed to get at least eleven blocks of difference between the warehouse and them. Joshy stared up at Munkustrap in surprise as Munkustrap slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Munkus, you're really hurt," Joshy whimpered, seeing the full extent of Munkustrap's injuries. Munkustrap offered a weak smile.

"I'm fine, kitten," Munkustrap panted. "Just rest for a few minutes," Joshy looked at Munkustrap, his dark green eyes wide. Munkustrap finally caught his breath.

"Come on, kitten, we're going home." Joshy smiled at Munkustrap as they both made their way out of the alley.

Coricopat, Selena, Tantomile and Tugger were walking a few streets away from the junkyard. Coricopat and Tugger were walking a little behind the queens, who were talking happily to one another.

"It's good that Tant has a friend." Cori said to Tugger. Tugger looked at him.

"I don't think she felt all that accepted when she ran around with Munkus and me when we were younger." Cori continued. Tugger smiled.

"Her and Admetus are getting pretty close, huh?" Tugger teased. Cori threw him a glare.

"Get your mind outta the gutter, Tugs, she is my sister," Cori growled at him. "And I think they're just friends…for now." Tugger chuckled and overtook the queens, making them stop talking and stare at him. Tugger fell to the ground as a weight hit him around the waist. Tugger stood up, went to snarl and defend himself when he looked down and stopped as he found himself staring at a silver head.

"Munkus?" Tugger asked in disbelief. Munkustrap hugged Tugger tightly.

"Selena!" Selena and Tantomile looked down in surprise as a charcoal gray mass attached itself to Selena's leg.

"Joshy!" Selena cried out in relief as she picked him up and hugged him tightly. Tugger held his brother tightly. His eyes widened as he felt Munkustrap go heavy in his arms, Tugger slowly lowered Munkustrap to the ground. Coricopat fell to his knees beside Munkustrap's limp form and quickly examined the wounds.

"We should get him to Jenny…quickly," Cori said quickly. Tugger nodded and scooped his older brother into his arms. Tugger stumbled.

"Is he too heavy for you, Tugger?" Cori asked as he steadied Tugger. Tugger shook his head, staring down at Munkustrap's form in surprise.

"He's too light," Tugger murmured. Cori nodded and they walked to the yard.

Startled cries and gasps ran through the yard when Tugger entered the yard, holding Munkustrap. Tantomile was waiting outside the infirmary with Jenny, she had run ahead to warn her. Tugger gently set his brother down on a mattress in the infirmary. Jenny quickly set to work patching up the wounds on Munkustrap's frail frame. Her paws lingered at the bite mark scar on Munkustrap's right hip. Her light brown eyes looked up to Tugger, who was staring at Munkustrap's face. Jenny winced as she found dried blood between Munkustrap's thighs.

"Tanti, can you get me a cloth and a bowl of water, please?" Jenny asked. Tantomile nodded before leaving and quickly returning with the requested items. Jenny quickly dipped the cloth in the water and scrubbed the blood off Munkustrap. She cleaned the rest of his fur and he was almost back to his normal state. Her paws stopped at the diamante collar. She looked up at Tugger once more, who was staring at the collar with deep dislike.

"Get rid of it," Tugger growled. Jenny quickly unlatched the collar from Munkustrap's neck and tossed it aside. She stopped working on him when he woke up, crying out in fear. Tugger quickly grabbed his brother's paws.

"It's alright, Munkus, you're here, you're home and you're safe," Tugger quickly reassured his panicked brother. Jenny watched as Munkustrap nodded and relaxed a little. Munkustrap turned his eyes onto Jenny and smiled.

"Hi, Jenny," Munkustrap murmured. Jenny hugged him tightly, she hated how frail he felt under her arms, she was used to him being solid.

"Oh, we missed you!" She said softly to him. She listened to his low chuckle as she pulled away. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you all," Munkustrap said quietly. Munkustrap's eyes fell onto Coricopat. Munkustrap held up a paw, which Cori took, smiling.

"Glad to have you back, Munkus," Cori said.

Griddlebone sauntered into the room, Macavity was leaning against the wall. He glared at Griddlebone as she walked in before he turned and faced the wall.

"Missing your pet already?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity gave a growl in response.

"Well, just to let you know the Rum Tum Tugger is very pleased to have his brother back," Macavity turned, shock evident on his face.

"Munkustrap is back at the yard?" Macavity yelped. Griddlebone stared at him.

"Well, he left when you yelled 'Get out'," Griddlebone said. "Oh, and he took the kitten with him." Macavity gave a low growl.

"So what do you plan to do?" Griddlebone asked, folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Let him get comfortable and not feel vulnerable before we attack and take him and few of his Jellicle friends back as punishment," Macavity said darkly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Thanks for the reviews, they were brilliant! This chapter is up quicker for all of you who review!

Please read and review for those who haven't yet.

Luv HGP


	8. Nightmares, Macavity, recollared

A few weeks later, Munkustrap was lying on the tyre beside Alonzo, watching the kittens carefully. Alonzo was sitting a few inches away from Munkustrap, trying not to freak him out. Munkustrap had relaxed a little over the time he had been back but he still panicked and freaked out if something caused him to. Alonzo's eyes flicked to the bite mark scar on Munkustrap's right hip as the sun caught it when Munkustrap shifted slightly. It was the only thing that scarred…other than Munkustrap's mental state. Alonzo acted as though he didn't see the flinch Munkustrap gave when Coricopat leapt up onto the tyre beside him. Alonzo gave a small smile after a while when he saw Munkustrap's hazel eyes on the kittens, sparkling slightly as he watched them play. Joshy and Tumblebrutus ran past, Tumble close to nipping Joshy's tail. Coricopat cast his eyes over the yard, it had become a happier place since Munkustrap had returned, it had become much like it was before Munkustrap was taken from them. Tugger had become the yard flirt again. Coricopat watched him, somewhat unamused, as he fluffed up his mane and his fan-kits squealed. Bombalurina, Demeter and Selena were watching him, amusement on their features. Victoria was talking softly to Plato near the oven; Plato had relaxed a little more since Munkustrap had come back as well. Jenny, Skimble, Jelly and Asparagus were sitting in front of Jenny's and Skimble's den. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were sneaking around, giggling and looking quite suspicious. Misto was fast asleep in the sun on a piece of sheet metal perched higher up on a junk pile. Coricopat lowered his eyes when he spotted his sister with Admetus.

"They look happy together, Cori," Cori looked down to Munkustrap, who was staring back up at him. Cori sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know," Cori murmured. Munkustrap sat up and hesitantly rubbed his head against Coricopat's shoulder.

"You always knew this could happen, Cori…be thankful she ended up with a nice Tom." Munkustrap told him. Cori smiled.

"Thanks, Munkus," Cori said before he leapt off the tyre. Alonzo watched as Munkustrap settled himself back up onto the tyre.

"Good advice," Alonzo said. Munkustrap looked up at him, his hazel eyes lit up somewhat.

"Hm?" Munkustrap asked.

"The advice you gave Cori…it's just like…" Alonzo trailed off. He was going to say before Munkustrap was taken. Munkustrap gave a smile small.

"Thanks, Alonzo," Munkustrap said. Alonzo leapt and landed by Munkustrap as evil laughter was heard through the yard. Tugger quickly looked back to his brother. Munkustrap's eyes had gone wide; his claws were digging into the tyre as he started to panic. Tugger ran to his brother's side and leapt up beside him. After a few moments of nothing happening, the yard went back to normal. Tugger looked at Munkustrap, who was still gripping onto the tyre tightly.

"It's alright, Munk, it's alright." Tugger soothed. Munkustrap slowly let go of the tyre.

"I guess so," Munkustrap murmured.

Tantomile looked at Cori as he walked past. She felt somewhat uneasy when she watched Cori sit beside Tugger and talk with him, his green eyes sparkling brightly.

"Hey, Addie," Tantomile said, looking to Admetus. Admetus looked at her, his blue eyes thoughtful.

"I'm going to go sit with Cori for a while," Tantomile told him. Admetus tilted his head slightly to the side.

"What's wrong, Tants?" Addie asked, his blue eyes reading her emotions.

"I feel like something is going to change…that Cori isn't going to be the same afterwards," Tantomile admitted to him. Admetus held her paw and squeezed gently.

"Okay, Tants, I'll see you later on, okay?" Tantomile gave a smile and walked over to Cori. That was the good thing about Admetus, he understood things people didn't.

Weeks went past and it was soon winter. Munkustrap was almost back to his old self. Tugger sighed as he stared at the moon, in another few days it would time for the Jellicle Ball. Tugger ducked back inside Munkustrap's den, where Munkustrap was sleeping peacefully in his part of the den. Tugger curled up near Munkustrap and dozed off. Munkustrap listened sleepily as Tugger fell asleep. Munkustrap dozed off soon after.

Munkustrap startled awake as a paw was placed over his mouth. He whimpered when he saw Macavity hovering above him, leering at him. Munkustrap was yanked off the ground and was dragged from his sleeping spot. Munkustrap broke away from the paw on his mouth.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap cried out in panic. A low, dark chuckle echoed in his ear. Munkustrap's heart beat hard and fast in his chest as Macavity continued to drag him away.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap cried out again into the darkness.

"There he is, Munkustrap," Macavity hissed in his ear, yanking Munkustrap around. Tugger was sprawled out on the floor on his back; his brown eyes wide open but empty. Munkustrap gave a startled cry when he saw Tugger's slim frame battered and broken, his dark fur stained with blood.

"No!" Munkustrap sobbed.

"You killed him, Munkustrap, when you left me." Macavity hissed in his ear. Munkustrap stared at his baby brother's dead body and a scream left his lips.

"Munkustrap, Munkustrap!" Munkustrap shot awake as he felt someone shaking him and heard them calling his name. Tugger was staring at him worriedly as Munkustrap sat up, his breathing ragged and covered in a fine sweat.

"Nightmare?" Tugger asked Munkustrap gently once he had gotten control of his breathing. Munkustrap nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tugger pressed. Munkustrap shook his head. Tugger sighed.

"I'm here if you need me, Munkus," Tugger told him before laying back down. He didn't move when Munkustrap crawled over to his side and lay down beside him, resting his head against Tugger's side. Tugger closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Demeter entered the den a few days later, looking for Munkustrap. She found him pacing back and forth around his den.

"Hey," Munkustrap turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi, Demeter," He said softly.

"Hi, Dem," Demeter turned and saw Tugger nestled in the corner. Demeter and Munkustrap walked to the other side of the den, Tugger's brown eyes still on them. Tugger gave a small smile as he watched them talk together. He watched as Demeter gently took Munkustrap paws in her own. He was quite surprised when Munkustrap pulled Demeter into a hug and she rested her head against his chest. Demeter looked up and ran a paw over Munkustrap's cheek as she looked into his hazel eyes.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She asked softly. Munkustrap leaned down, kissing her forehead softly.

"Of course, Deme," He replied, smiling. She quickly pecked his cheek before she exited the den.

"Feel better, Straps?" Tugger asked, grinning at his brother. Munkustrap turned and smiled.

"Much better, Rums." He answered before he settled down into the corner.

Tugger gave a sigh as he watched his brother nestle down beside their father when he arrived for the Jellicle Ball. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were darting around nervously as though he was expecting something…or someone. Tugger stepped up and sung the invitation to the Jellicle Ball, usually Munkustrap's roll but he wasn't up to it. Tugger took over Munkustrap's roll throughout the night. They had just lain down with one another during the 'mating dance' when maniacal laughter ran throughout the yard. Tugger sat up and looked to Munkustrap, who was sitting up, his breathing quickened as he looked around. Deuteronomy put his arm around his son's shoulders, looking at him softly. Alonzo gave the signal for everyone to run and hide before he stood in front of the tyre, his honey eyes piercing through the night, looking for the source of the laugh. A few of the Jellicles stayed behind to help protect Munkustrap and Deuteronomy but some of the others were still there because they had frozen in place. Selena was on her knees beside Alonzo, holding a trembling Joshy close to her chest.

"Did you miss me?" Munkustrap slipped off the tyre as Macavity's cruel voice sounded by his ear. Coricopat, who was closest, slid to Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap looked up at the tyre, where Macavity was standing now leering down at him. Deuteronomy stood and looked at Macavity.

"What are you doing here?" Deuteronomy asked, his voice even.

"I came to reclaim what's mine," Macavity growled. Munkustrap whimpered and moved closer to Cori.

"Nothing here belongs to you; no-one here belongs to you." Tugger spat. Macavity grinned at him.

"Not only does your dear brother belong to me but so do Selena and that kitten of hers," Macavity said. "They come with me and no one will get hurt."

"No one is leaving with you!" Alonzo spoke forcefully. Macavity shrugged.

"You leave me with no other option," Macavity said and clicked, a loud and piercing click. Hench-cats moved out of the darkness, some with captured Jellicles. Macavity's focus was to the right and he beckoned a hench-cat forward.

"And who do we have here?" Macavity purred teasingly. Coricopat, who was staring around the clearing at the captured Jellicles, turned his attention to the tyre.

"Tanti!" Cori cried in panic. A hench-cat was gripping Tantomile's arm tightly as she struggled against him. Macavity grinned at Coricopat. Admetus stumbled into the clearing, blood running from a wound to his temple.

"Let her go!" Admetus ordered. Macavity grinned.

"Hey, don't you play the Rumpus Cat in the Aweful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles?" Macavity asked. Admetus gave a growl.

"I'm surprised at you, Coricopat," Macavity said, "For letting your gorgeous sister go with a clown like this," Coricopat went to lunge but was grabbed by hench-cats. Macavity placed his paws on Tantomile's waist.

"Don't touch her!" Cori yelled, tears making their way down his cheeks, mirroring Tantomile. Macavity took his paws away from Tantomile and stared out around the clearing. Tugger was standing off to the side, eyeing him wearily though his brown eyes occasionally glanced towards his brother. Admetus and Coricopat were struggling in their hench-cats grips, Selena was staring at him fearfully, her hold tight on Joshy. Skimbleshanks and Alonzo were calm in their captors holds but their eyes were angry as they glared at him. Deuteronomy was staring at him, his face calm and even but there was hidden anger in his dark eyes. Finally Macavity's eyes came to rest on the one he wanted the whole time. Munkustrap. Munkustrap was partly on his back, staring up at Macavity. He had gained weight, Macavity noted with interest.

"Grab a few and bring them." Macavity called to Griddlebone as he leapt from the tyre and grabbed Munkustrap.

"No!" Deuteronomy cried out. Macavity sent a low lightening bolt to Deuteronomy. The Jellicles yelled in terror as it hit their beloved leader's chest and he crumpled to the tyre. Munkustrap fought against the grip around his wrist but was swiftly knocked unconscious. Tugger fought against the hench-cats trying to grab him when he heard a small yelp.

'_Munkustrap!_' He thought desperately. He turned in time to see Macavity hoist his brother's unconscious figure over his shoulder before he began walking away before Tugger was knocked out.

"Sir, sir, wake up!" Deuteronomy slowly opened his eyes to find the Gumbie cat, Jennyanydots, hovering above him. Deuteronomy sat up from where he was lying on the tyre and looked around. It was daylight and part of the yard seemed in ruin. Deuteronomy looked at the Jellicles, seeing most of them had looks of shock on their faces.

"Who has been taken?" Deuteronomy asked gravelly. Jenny sighed.

"Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Coricopat, Selena and Admetus," Jenny said sadly. Deuteronomy rested his paw on hers. He knew that Skimbleshanks was Jenny's mate.

"Pouncival and Tumblebrutus are missing!" Jemima cried out as she rushed to the tyre.

"We can't find them anywhere!" Etcetera added, worried. Deuteronomy took Jenny's paw in his own. Now the two kits she had adopted when they had been left at the yard under her care, the two kits that were like her sons, had disappeared.

"We'll get them back, Jenny, don't you worry," Deuteronomy soothed the crying Gumbie cat.

Tugger gave a low groan as he came to, his head pounding loudly. Tugger slowly raised himself up from the floor and looked around. Lifeless bodies lay scattered out around the room. Tugger tried to get up but fell back down as something pulled at his ankle. He looked down and saw a shackle.

"Aw, man, my head!" He heard someone groan.

"Addie?" Tugger asked, trying to distinguish the shape in the near darkness.

"Yeah, where are you, Tugger?" Admetus asked.

"Let your eyes adjust, lads, it'll make things easier," A pain filled voice said.

"Skimble, you alright?" Alonzo asked.

"My sister isn't here is she?" Coricopat asked worriedly.

"No, I hit the hench-cat holding her and told her to run, she took Joshy with her." Admetus spoke up.

"Thanks, Addie," Coricopat said.

"Ow, my head," Tugger looked to his left and found a small mass.

"Pounce?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah…they got me and Tumble as us, Misto, and the queens tried to hide," Pounce said sadly.

"Don't worry, Pounce," Tumble reassured his brother. "Jemmy, Vicky, Electra and Cetty got away…Misto made sure of that." Tugger nodded and cast his eyes around the room, being able to see the captured Jellicles now. Tugger's eyes fell to another figure near the door of the room, one that didn't go with a name of one of those that had spoken already.

"Munkus?" Tugger asked, realisation dawning on him. The figure slumped on the floor, sighing.

"I don't wanna be back here," Munkustrap muttered. Tugger reached over and tried to get to his brother.

"I know you don't, buddy."

"I don't think any of us want to particularly be here," Tugger looked around and saw Selena, who he hadn't noticed before, leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"Sel, you know what he'll do to Munkus…" Tugger hissed at her. Selena sighed. The door opened and Munkustrap leapt towards Tugger. Tugger realised that Munkustrap had a longer chain attached to his shackle. Macavity stalked in and pointed at Munkustrap who gave a small whimper. Tugger tried to hold onto his brother but it was pointless as the hench-cats undid the shackle around Munkustrap's ankle before dragging him out of the room. Macavity cast his eyes around once more.

"Bring the two kittens as well," Macavity ordered.

"No!" Skimble yelled, trying to get to his sons. Admetus, Alonzo and Coricopat gave a cry of outrage as the railway cat was hit roughly across the head, knocking him out. The yowling kittens were grabbed. Tugger grabbed onto Tumble's and Pounce's tails and tried to hold on but was forced to let go as he was clawed on the arms. He watched helplessly as the two struggling kittens were carried out.

Munkustrap was tossed into a small room; he scrambled across the floor to the opposite side of the room. He sat facing the closed door, his heart racing in his chest. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He opened his eyes when the door opened and tried to stay calm.

"Ere," A hench-cat said gruffly, throwing something into the room before shutting the door and leaving.

"Munkus!" Tumble and Pounce cried as they ran to him. They sat beside him, each hugging an arm each. They shivered and trembled against him.

"It's alright, kittens," Munkustrap murmured to them, though he wasn't sure of that in the first place. He went rigid when Macavity walked in, followed by a few hench-cats.

"Come here, Munkustrap," Macavity said. The kittens tightened their hold on Munkustrap's arms. Munkustrap's hazel eyes widened when he saw what Macavity was holding. He was holding another collar, this one with rhinestones embedded in the black leather. Munkustrap tried to grab the kittens as the hench-cats yanked them off of his arms. Macavity handed the collar to another hench-cat. Munkustrap got to his feet and started to back away from the approaching three hench-cats. They lunged and Munkustrap quickly jumped out the way. He fought off the three hench-cats. He still refused to stay still even when they had him pinned to the floor; he refused to have that collar put on him. He bit and hissed at the hench-cats every time they attempted to put it on him.

"Munkustrap!" Macavity called, his tone threatening. Munkustrap paused briefly and looked. Macavity was holding Pouncival by the scruff of his neck; the kitten's feet were feet off the ground. Pouncival was trembling and shaking. Munkustrap shoved the hench-cats off him and sat up. Macavity dropped Pouncival back onto the ground, Pouncival scrambled to his brother's side. Macavity walked over and took the collar from the hench-cat. Munkustrap's head was lowered, his shoulder's slumped. Macavity stood behind Munkustrap and fastened the collar around his silver neck. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's ears.

"Good boy," Macavity purred before he left again. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival ran and flew into Munkustrap's arms. They buried their heads into his chest. Munkustrap looked down at Pouncival, who was staring up at him, blue-green eyes wide with fear. Munkustrap smoothed down the light brown fur on the patch over his left eye. Pouncival cuddled closer into his arms.

"I miss Mum." Tumble murmured into Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap sighed and rubbed his back.

"I know, kit, I know." Munkustrap murmured gently to the kitten.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Even though I only got one review for the last chapter, I'm putting this one up :P Thanks to Misses Jellicle for the review.

Just warning ahead, there will be some major Coricopat angst in the next chapter or so because I'm so evil, ha ha :D

Please please please Read and Review!

Luv HGP


	9. Coricopat chosen

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

"Okay, that is really starting to get on my nerves," Cori growled. Tugger gave a low chuckle and lifted his head to stare at the peeved psychic. Cori was glaring at the growing puddle to his right. Admetus sleepily raised himself up from the floor to look at Cori.

"Take a breath, Cori, sleep or something," Admetus yawned. Cori looked to Admetus and sighed. Selena and Skimble both looked at him. Alonzo's tail flicked about as he kept his eyes closed. Cori looked to Admetus, who was settling back on the floor. Cori could sort of see why Tantomile chose Admetus. While to others he seemed clownish, he was actually quite reserved and was wise. Cori gave a slight smile and settled down. Tantomile had chosen well. Everyone jumped when the door burst open.

"Everyone with their backs against the wall!" An order was yelled. The Jellicles slowly did what they were told. The tall white Persian, Griddlebone, Tugger noted with disgust, walked into the room and stared at them. She walked to stand in front of Skimble and stared him up and down before moving onto Alonzo. She ran a paw down Alonzo's chest, getting a hiss from him. She gave a slight hum before she passed Selena, winked at Tugger before moving on and pausing at Admetus. She took his face in one of her paws and turned it this way and that, examining him closely.

"Now who would you be?" Griddle purred.

"Get your paws off of him," Cori hissed from where he was standing next to Admetus. Griddlebone stepped to the side so she was standing in front of Coricopat.

"That's right; he's your sister's mate, isn't he?" Griddlebone asked softly as she took Coricopat's chin in her paw and examined him closely. Griddlebone stepped back, keeping her dark eyes on Coricopat.

"Take him," Griddlebone ordered, nodding at Cori. Two hench-cats undid the shackle around Cori's ankle before grabbing his arms. Cori fought against them.

"No!" Admetus, Tugger and Alonzo cried out as they struggled to get to him.

"Where are you taking him?" Skimble asked worriedly as Cori tried to bite one his captors. Griddlebone gripped Cori's upper-arm tightly.

"He's now in my service…Macavity told me to choose one of you." Griddlebone spat before she dragged a whimpering Coricopat out of the room. The door slammed shut and the remaining Jellicles were encased in darkness once more.

"What does she mean 'in her service'?" Alonzo asked aloud.

"You don't want to know," Selena said darkly. Tugger, Skimble, Admetus and Alonzo turned to look at her as she slid down the wall.

"What is she going to do?" Tugger asked. Selena sighed and looked at them.

"Cori is going to start to go through what Munkustrap is going through," Selena paused as Tugger gave a small groan and he sunk to his knees. "Except Cori is going to be 'bought' by whoever Griddle can get…" A stunned silence ran through their small prison.

Griddlebone dragged Coricopat down the hallways. She stopped in front of a door and unlocked it.

"Welcome to your new home, Coricopat." Griddlebone said as she pushed him into the room. Coricopat stumbled but caught himself and straightened up. He turned and looked at Griddle as she walked into the room behind him. Cori stood perfectly still as Griddlebone circled him, examining his thinner build carefully. She stopped and ran her paw down Coricopat's chest and to his stomach. She looked at him, a smug smile on her face.

"You have more muscle then you care to show," She told him. Cori turned his head away, trying to hide the small embarrassed blush that had made its way onto his face. Griddlebone frowned and looked at Cori once more.

"Sterling!" She barked. A thin, gray cat made his way into the room.

"Yes, Ma'am?" He simpered.

"The collar?" She sighed, annoyed. Sterling quickly produced it. Cori leapt back as Griddlebone tried to put the collar on him. Griddlebone sighed once more.

"Somebody grab him," She said tiredly. Two hench-cats grabbed his arms. Griddlebone forced the sparkling collar around his neck. Griddlebone smiled as she fastened the collar. The collar had small sparkly diamond diamantes around the black fabric. She smacked Cori's paw as he went to touch it. She gave a light giggle when Cori gave a slight pout.

"Oh, you'll be great," Griddlebone said, pulling at his head fur as she walked past.

"Great for what?" Cori asked, turning to watch her walk out the door. Griddlebone turned and gave a smile.

"You'll find out soon, Coricopat," She called as she turned and sauntered out. Coricopat stared after her, confused, before he walked to the other side of the room and collapsed on the pile of cushions, sighing.

Munkustrap groggily opened his eyes as the door opened. He was lying on his stomach with Tumblebrutus and Pouncival curled into his sides. Macavity walked in, a few of his hench-cats following him. Munkustrap gave a small cry of protest as Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were picked up by hench-cats.

"Relax, they're going back to their adoptive father," Macavity yawned. Munkustrap watched worriedly as the stirring kittens were carried off. Macavity lay beside Munkustrap, who rolled onto his back. Macavity ran his paw down Munkustrap's chest, feeling every muscle tense under his paw.

"What are you going to do with them?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity raised himself up onto an elbow and stared at him.

"Them being…?" He asked. Munkustrap stared at him.

"The kittens, the Jellicles…my brother," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity shrugged.

"Griddlebone has claimed Coricopat for her services," Macavity ignored the startled cry that made it way past Munkustrap's lips. "The other Jellicles I'm not sure about yet," Macavity continued, a bit of a threat in his tone. Munkustrap sat up and drew his knees to his chest.

"And the kittens?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"How far away are they from leaving kitten-hood?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap remained silent. Macavity sighed, annoyed.

"I know that you know, Munkus," Macavity growled. Munkustrap lowered his eyes to focus on the fur on his arms.

"Two weeks for Pounce…Tumble just under two weeks." Munkustrap whispered.

"How is Tumble just under two weeks when he and Pouncival are litter-mates?" Macavity asked confused.

"Tumblebrutus was born first…Pouncival was born the day after Tumblebrutus." Munkustrap said quietly, not taking his eyes off his arms. Macavity stared off into space momentarily.

"Tumblebrutus…" He repeated, interested. Munkustrap gave a slight flinch.

"Growltiger's bosun, Tumblebrutus…is he their father?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap kept his mouth closed. Macavity struck him. Munkustrap raised his hazel eyes to look at him.

"Yes," Munkustrap murmured, rubbing the blood from the cuts on his cheek. Macavity gave a grin.

"Griddlebone will be very interested in that piece of information." Munkustrap buried his head into his arms.

"Why are you so interested in their ages?" Munkustrap asked, his voice muffled.

"I'm sure Griddle will find a place for them in her services," Munkustrap raised his head slightly to look at him.

"Exactly what are her services?" Munkustrap asked slowly. "What does this mean for Cori and the kittens?" Macavity ran his paw down Munkustrap's back, getting a shudder from him. Macavity gave a low chuckle.

"Let's just say a lot of cats will be very interested in Cori when they hear about his 'services'." Munkustrap stared at him in shock.

"He was your friend, Macavity, and you're letting her do this to him?" Munkustrap cried out. Macavity glared at him.

"Was my friend, Munkus…and Griddle got to choose who she wanted," Macavity growled. "I'm surprised she didn't choose your 'baby' brother, I bet a lot of cats would be interested in him." Munkustrap gave a loud hiss and lunged at him. Macavity gave a low chuckle as he moved out of Munkustrap's attack path and slammed him onto his back. Munkustrap's back arched and his teeth were gritted in pain.

"Aw, did that hurt, Munkus?" Macavity teased as he climbed onto him.

Tugger, Alonzo, Admetus, Selena and Skimble all looked up when the door opened.

"Dad!" Skimble barely had time to open his arms as Tumble and Pounce barrelled into his arms. Skimble hugged them tightly.

"Oh, lads, are you alright?" He asked them worriedly as the door shut again. They both nodded their heads.

"Where did they take you?" Alonzo asked gently.

"They took us to be with Munkus," Pouncival said. Tugger startled.

"Is he okay?" Tugger asked worriedly.

"Macavity forced a collar on him," Tumblebrutus spoke up. Tugger put his head into his paws.

"Hey, where's Cori?" Pounce asked, looking around for him.

"Griddlebone took him out," Selena said softly. Admetus turned his back to the others and curled up. Tugger curled into a small ball and hid his head. Skimble murmured to his sons as they cuddled close to his vest. Selena watched them carefully. Alonzo moved closer to Admetus.

"Are you alright?" Alonzo asked softly. Admetus looked at him.

"He got Griddlebone's attention by trying to defend me," Admetus said quietly. "If he hadn't hissed then she wouldn't have cared." Alonzo sighed and shook his head.

"You don't know that, Addie," Alonzo told him.

"I barely know him," Admetus said sadly, turning his head away.

"He accepts that you're Tantomile's mate though…" Alonzo told him. Admetus looked at him, confused. Alonzo gave a small smile.

"I know he accepts you…he's quite happy that you and Tantomile are together. He accepts you as a brother too now, you know." Alonzo continued. Admetus sighed.

"What kind of brother am I then?" He asked sadly. "I should've protected him." Alonzo sighed and rested his paw on Admetus's back.

"Don't think like that." Alonzo told him. Admetus gave another sigh and closed his eyes.

Coricopat slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone unlocking the door. He sighed and sat up, his green eyes focusing on the door. He silently watched as Griddlebone walked in. She stopped in front of him and stared down at him, as though expecting him to do something.

"You're not going to complain, argue or whine?" She asked. Coricopat remained silent as he stared up at her.

"Good boy," She said as she turned. "Come on then." Coricopat hesitated, unsure of what to do. Griddlebone sighed, not turning back around.

"Get to your feet and follow me," Griddlebone said slowly. Coricopat slowly rose to his feet and followed Griddlebone. She stopped in front of a room and motioned for him to go first. He slowly walked to stand by her side. She opened the door and stalked in, Cori followed silently. He froze when he saw several cats in the room; Cori's heightened instincts told him that these cats wanted him…bad. Cori tried to back away but Griddlebone caught him.

"Don't even think about it!" She hissed in his ear.

"This is him then?" One of the cats asked, his silvery eyes on Cori. Griddlebone nodded.

"Yes, this is Coricopat." She answered. A murmur ran through the five cats there.

"What makes him different from your others?" Another cat asked.

"He's a Jellicle for one thing," Griddlebone grinned at the stunned cats. "And he has a twin, both of which are psychic." Cori shuddered as all of the cats attention focused on him. Cori was passed into the hold of a hench-cat as Griddle went to converse with the cats.

"You are one unlucky Jellicle," The hench-cat murmured to him. Cori glanced over his shoulder at the hench-cat. He was tall and strong with a short black fur. His orange eyes rested on Cori's green ones.

"W-What makes you say that?" Cori asked. The cat gave a quiet laugh.

"For the life you've just been brought into?" The cat asked. "You do know what these cats want with you, don't you?" Cori shook his head. The cat sighed. "They're after you…more specifically your body." Cori whimpered.

"Don't fret about it, Coricopat," The cat whispered to him. Cori looked at him.

"How could I not?" Cori said quietly, almost hysterical. "I've seen what the aftermath is…of what happened to Munkustrap." Cori trailed off. The cat sighed.

"That's right…I forgot about your protector, Macavity's plaything." Cori gave a low growl.

"He isn't Macavity's plaything." Cori snarled. The cat chuckled.

"Where have you been?" The cat asked. "Macavity's already re-collared him." Cori lowered his head.

"Terra, bring him," Griddlebone called.

"Yes, Griddlebone," Terra responded and began moving Coricopat forward. Cori struggled in his grasp.

"Don't fight against me, Coricopat," Terra warned. "I can make this a lot worse for you." Cori went limp and lowered his head. Terra took Cori into a room and let him go. Cori went to the corner and stared at the two cats in the room apprehensively. He had spotted the mattress in the corner and he wasn't going anywhere near it. Griddlebone glared at him as he hissed when the cat that was paying for him attempted to come near him.

"Terra, get the restraints!" Griddle called. Cori crouched, his green eyes narrowing. Terra walked back into the room and looked at Coricopat, who hissed at him. Terra quickly left the room before returning with several more hench-cats. They quickly caught Coricopat and wrestled him over to the mattress. Cori was pinned to his stomach, with Terra sitting on his back, as they fastened shackles around his wrists and attached it to a chain before attaching it to a metal ring on the wall. Cori had no slack on the chain so he couldn't get away. Cori whimpered and yanked at the chain. He gave a loud cry as paws stroked his back. He buried his head into the mattress as he continued to struggle against the chain. He heard a low laugh behind him and felt his tail being held back.

"No!" Cori wailed, his voice muffled by the mattress. "Tanti! Help!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

And so begins the Coricopat angst :P

Thanks to Misses Jellicle who was the only reviewer for the last chapter…

Please please please Read and Review, tell me if you like it and if you want me to improve anywhere…or tell me what you want to happen and I'll consider it :D

Luv HGP


	10. What are they doing to you!

Tantomile shot awake when she heard her brother's cry.

"Cori?" She whispered into the darkness. Paws landed on her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"He isn't here, Tant," Bomba whispered.

"We'll find him, don't you worry," Demeter soothed. Tantomile had been staying with them since both Admetus and Coricopat were taken. They had both lost their mate and love as well.

"No, he called for me," Tantomile said, looking around at the two queens. Bomba and Demeter stared at her.

"He called for me to help him!" Tantomile began to cry. "He was scared, he was in pain!" Bombalurina and Demeter hugged her tightly as she cried her heart out.

"I need to help him!" She cried into Demeter's shoulder. "He was so terrified!"

"We'll get him back, Tanti," Bomba told her gently. "We'll get them all back,"

Tugger startled awake when the door opened. A loud thump was heard before they were encased in darkness once more. Tugger let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he sought out who had just been thrown into the room. He found it was Cori, curled up in a heap on the floor, his body heaving. He put a paw on Cori's back but jumped back when Cori flinched and recoiled away.

"Don't touch me, please!" Cori muttered. Tugger took Cori's paws and held them tightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Cori…you know I would never," Tugger told him gently. Cori looked up at him, his green eyes bloodshot and tear-stained.

"Aw, Cori, what did they do to you?" Tugger asked softly, noticing the collar around Cori's neck and the wounds around Cori's wrists. Cori fell forward and cried into Tugger's mane. Tugger comforted him as best as he could. The other Jellicles watched silently as Cori cried. It was when Cori shifted that Tugger noticed the blood between his legs.

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, no!" Tugger breathed. Cori nodded in Tugger's chest.

"I'm being sold to other cats," Cori muttered. Tugger held Cori closer and rubbed his back. Cori fell asleep in the comfort and safety of Tugger's arms. Tugger looked to Skimble, who was holding his sleeping kittens. Skimble's expression was one of pure shock and disgust; the same went for the others. Admetus moved closer to Cori and put a paw on his head. Tugger looked at Admetus, whose blue eyes were staring at Cori.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, Cori," Admetus murmured. "For Tantomile."

Griddlebone came for Cori again the next morning. Cori followed her, his tail limp and tears silently making their way down his cheeks. Tugger watched him go sadly.

Munkustrap was stretched out on the floor of his cell, his hazel eyes watching the door intently. Macavity had left a little while ago and Munkustrap was still sore from his torment. Munkustrap stretched out his limbs and yawned. How many days had it been since Macavity had taken them again? Munkustrap wondered. About a week maybe. Munkustrap rolled onto his side and sighed. He stayed like this for a little while before sitting up. He lowered his eyes when Macavity walked back into the room. He closed his eyes when he heard Macavity stop beside him.

"How are you, Munkus?" Macavity purred as he rubbed Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap remained silent.

"Come, I have something for you to do," Macavity said. Munkustrap looked up at him, confused and somewhat worried. Macavity sighed and grabbed Munkustrap's arm and pulled him up. Munkustrap was led through the hallways until they came to a certain door. A hench-cat unlocked it and Munkustrap cautiously entered the room. He gave a choked cry when he saw Coricopat, sitting on a mattress; his back against the wall, with his wrists shackled together which was then attached to a short chain attached to a loop on the wall. Munkustrap went to help Cori when a paw grabbed his shoulder. Munkustrap stared at Cori in shock as Coricopat raised his bruised face to look at him.

"Talk to him…get him to co-operate with Griddle," Macavity hissed in Munkustrap's ear before letting him go. Munkustrap quickly went to Coricopat's side. Coricopat fell forward and leaned his head against Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap looked around and saw that Macavity had left.

"Aw, Cori," Munkustrap murmured, lifting Cori's face to examine the wounds. Cori's eyes were partly swollen shut, his face was deeply bruised and there were several scratches across his face. A deep bite mark was bleeding on Cori's left shoulder. Munkustrap looked back at the door.

"Macavity," Munkustrap called. Macavity appeared in the doorway.

"The keys," Munkustrap said. Macavity left and quickly returned, tossing Munkustrap the keys. Munkustrap caught them and undid the shackles from Cori's wrists. Munkustrap winced when he saw that Cori's wrists were rubbed raw.

"I couldn't get free," Cori murmured. Munkustrap sighed.

"How do you do it, Munkus?" Cori asked raggedly a little while later. "I have to fight, and they hurt me for it…but you don't look like me…" Munkustrap sighed and lowered his head.

"I don't fight anymore, Cori…I try to get away sometimes, I struggle but I don't fight…not anymore." Munkustrap said. Cori stared at him through half closed eyes.

"Just…don't let them break you, Cori," Munkustrap told him softly. "Don't become like me." Cori pressed his face into Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap cautiously put his arm around Cori.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap gave a sigh and lowered his head as Macavity called him.

"Stay strong, Cori," Munkustrap murmured to Cori before standing up and walking over to Macavity. Cori watched as Macavity wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's waist before they both walked off.

Tugger lay on his back, staring up at the mossy ceiling.

"Dad, I don't feel so great," Tugger turned his head to see Pouncival, looking up at his father, looking pale. Skimble looked to Tugger.

"Come here, buddy," Tugger said, sitting up. Pounce slowly made his way over and climbed onto Tugger's lap. Pouncival was pretty pale; he was warm and was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Tugger rubbed the kitten's head. Pouncival gave a small whimper and moved closer to Tugger. Tugger held the kitten as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"How is he, Tugger?" Skimble asked as he adjusted his hold on Tumblebrutus, who was staring at his brother in shock.

"He's burning up." Tugger answered. Alonzo shuffled over to Tugger and pressed his paw against Pounce's head.

"Poor kitten," Alonzo murmured. The door opened and the Jellicles stared at Macavity.

"What is it?" Macavity hissed.

"Pounce is sick," Alonzo spoke up. Macavity stalked over and took the small kitten from Tugger. Pounce shivered but his eyes remained closed. Macavity tucked the kitten under his arm and stalked out.

"Where are you taking him?" Skimble cried out in alarm. Macavity ignored him as he left the room.

"Da-ad," Admetus winced and turned his head away as the weak cry floated back into the room before the door was slammed shut.

Munkustrap didn't bother opening his eyes as the door opened, he was too tired…too weak. He startled when something landed on the mattress beside him and gave a small groan. Munkustrap opened his eyes and looked to his left.

"Pounce?" Munkustrap said, shocked as he gathered the small kitten in his arms. Munkustrap frowned when he noticed how warm Pouncival was.

"What did you do to him?" Munkustrap asked outraged as Pounce continued to float in and out of consciousness.

"I didn't do anything, the damn kitten is sick," Macavity growled. Munkustrap held the small kitten closer when he whimpered.

"Shh, it's alright, Pounce." Munkustrap soothed him as he woke up. Pouncival looked at Munkus, his blue-green eyes miserable.

"I want Mum," Pounce rasped. Munkustrap watched as Pouncival drifted out of consciousness once more before looking at Macavity.

"What are you going to do to help him?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity shrugged as he walked around the room.

"I can't help him…he needs his mother," Munkustrap said. Macavity turned and faced Munkustrap.

"You mean Jennyanydots, his adoptive mother." Munkustrap bit back a retort and looked at him.

"Yes, he needs Jenny." Macavity examined his claws.

"That would mean I'd either have to get Jenny here or let the brat go…you know I can't do either," Macavity said turning away.

"Mac, please, let him go home…" Munkustrap said, Munkustrap closed his eyes and turned his head away, he was going to regret doing this but it had to be done. "For me," Macavity turned around and looked back at Munkustrap. Macavity smirked.

"Fine," Macavity said and left the room. Munkustrap adjusted his hold on Pouncival.

"You're going home, buddy, you'll be with your mum soon," Munkustrap murmured to him. Macavity returned shortly after with Coricopat. Munkustrap stared at him.

"Coricopat will take him home before returning." Macavity said. Coricopat wordlessly walked over and took Pouncival from Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at Cori, who offered a small smile. Munkustrap gave a small smile and nodded. Coricopat looked slightly better than he did a few days ago when Munkustrap had spoken to him. Macavity and Coricopat left the room, leaving Munkustrap alone once more.

Coricopat walked towards the yard, Macavity beside him.

"You give him to Jenny and you get yourself back here or your sister's mate will take your place…got it?" Macavity threatened him. Cori nodded.

"Good, now go…" Cori headed into the yard gates. The yard was practically deserted; he made it to Jenny's den without being detected.

"Jenny," He said softly as he entered her den. Jenny turned around and stared at him in shock.

"Cori!" She cried out and hugged him tightly. Cori held out Pouncival.

"He's sick, Jenny…Tumble and Skimble are okay," Cori reassured her. "They're all okay."

"How did you escape?" Jenny asked as she cradled Pouncival in her arms. Cori raised his tortured eyes to meet hers for the first time.

"I didn't," He murmured. "Macavity is waiting for me outside…I just had to deliver Pounce to you…" Cori trailed off.

"Why did Macavity let him go?" Jenny asked, referring to Pounce.

"Munkustrap got him to, I don't know how." Cori looked back to the den exit.

"I need to go…tell Tant that Admetus is okay, please." Cori said softly as he headed towards the exit.

"Cori, what about you?" Jenny asked. Cori paused and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Cori gave a small shake of his head as he absently tugged at his collar. Jenny caught his arm.

"What are they doing to you?" She demanded to know.

"Don't tell Tant, I don't want her to worry," Cori said quietly. Jenny nodded. "I've been forced into Griddlebone's services…I'm being sold to other cats," Cori said quietly. "Well more specifically my body is being sold to other cats for a few hours." Jenny looked at Cori, horrified.

"I really need to go, Jenny…I'm sorry." Cori murmured before he disappeared. Jenny looked down at Pouncival as he stirred before looking back at the door.

"Oh, Cori," She murmured.

Macavity was leaning against the alley wall when Cori came back.

"I actually thought you weren't going to come back for a little while there," Macavity drawled. Cori glared at him.

"I got caught up," Coricopat said bluntly, rubbing his arms. Cori fell back as Macavity struck him. Cori gave a gasp and his paw flew to the right side of his face. Macavity crouched down in front of Cori and forced his face up. Cori was forced to meet those sunken gold eyes.

"Cori!" Cori watched as Macavity's eyes focused on a spot over Cori's left shoulder.

"Bombalurina, what a pleasant surprise," Macavity said, still holding onto Cori's face. Cori couldn't move. Macavity's paw slid down Cori's face and gripped onto his throat. Macavity stood up, taking Cori with him. Macavity turned Cori around and held him against his chest. Cori now stood with his back against Macavity's chest facing out into the alley. Bombalurina was staring at him, her amber eyes wide with surprise.

"Are you okay, Cori?" Bomba asked softly. Cori bit his lip as he nodded. Macavity started moving away, pulling Cori with him.

"We'd love to stay and chat but we have business to attend to," Macavity said. Bomba stood still as she watched Cori being dragged away.

"Hold on, Cori, okay?" Bombalurina called after him. Cori nodded. Macavity yanked Cori forward. Bomba watched Cori being pulled away before she turned and headed towards the yard.

Munkustrap woke when he felt Macavity lay beside him.

"Is he back at the yard?" Munkustrap asked, staring at the roof.

"Yes, Cori delivered him to Jenny." Macavity said. Munkustrap kept his eyes on the roof as Macavity ran his paws down Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap turned his head away as Macavity began purring…he knew what was coming next. Macavity hovered above Munkustrap afterwards; he turned Munkustrap's head so that Munkustrap was looking at him.

"You don't cry anymore," Macavity said, running his paw down the side of Munkustrap's face. Macavity nuzzled Munkustrap's chest. Macavity lay beside Munkustrap once more. Macavity woke a few hours and sat up. Munkustrap was curled up on his side, sleeping peacefully. Munkustrap gave low murmur in his sleep and turned over onto his back. Macavity gently stroked Munkustrap's face as he continued to sleep. Munkustrap's hazel eyes flickered open briefly before he sighed and fell asleep again. Macavity gave a quiet chuckle and continued stroking Munkustrap's head. When Munkustrap woke up, Macavity was asleep beside him, his arm draped across Munkustrap's waist. Munkustrap turned his head away and watched the sun come through the window. He heard Macavity stir beside him.

"Morning, Munkus," Macavity yawned. Macavity nuzzled Munkustrap before he stood and left the room. Munkustrap sat up and stretched. Macavity was right, he didn't cry anymore.

Coricopat sat huddled in the corner. His eyes were hot and dry, he had cried non-stop before, now he had no tears left. He didn't look up when the door opened again.

"You have a visitor," Griddlebone snapped. Cori kept his eyes on his knees, tears slowly beginning to drip from his eyes again.

"Cori," Cori looked up and saw Admetus kneeling beside him. Cori's bottom lip trembled and he started crying. Admetus cautiously hugged him. Cori cried onto his shoulder. Admetus rubbed his back.

"It's going to be okay, Cori, it's going to be okay," Admetus said softly.

"J-Jenny is going to tell Tantomile that you're okay," Cori stammered. Admetus was taken aback.

"Jenny?" He asked. "When did you see Jenny?" Cori pulled away from the hug and rubbed at his wrists, where the fur had thinned out because of the shackles.

"I had to take Pounce back to the yard. I gave him to Jenny." Cori said quietly.

"Pounce is safe?" Admetus breathed. Cori nodded. Admetus gave a sigh of relief.

"Skimble will be relieved," Admetus said softly. Cori nodded again, his green eyes on the ground.

"Times up, Admetus," Griddle called. Admetus rested his paw on Cori's shoulder.

"You'll be okay, Cori, stay strong," Admetus murmured to him. Cori nodded and watched him go. Cori lay out on the floor and waited miserably.

Tugger looked up when Admetus walked back in. Tugger turned his attention back to picking at the dead mouse in his paws absently.

"Where'd you go?" Tugger asked.

"To see Cori," Admetus answered, sitting down and grabbing a mouse from the bowl. Selena, Skimble, Alonzo and Tugger stared at him in shock.

"Is he okay?" Alonzo asked worriedly. Admetus gave a small shrug.

"He's pretty upset, but I think he's holding on," Admetus said quietly. Admetus looked at Skimble.

"Pounce is back at the yard with Jenny…Cori took him the other day," Admetus told him. Tumblebrutus looked up from where he was eating his mouse.

"Pounce is okay?" He asked. Admetus nodded.

"He's back home." Tumble nodded and continued eating his mouse.

"Hey, Tumble, don't you become a fully fledged Tom tomorrow?" Alonzo asked. Tumble gave a small nod.

"I was supposed to," Tumble murmured. Alonzo grabbed the kitten and pulled him into a hug.

"You'll be alright, kitten." Alonzo told him as he knuckled the fur in between his ears. Tumble pulled away from Alonzo and tried to flatten out the stuck up fur on his head.

Pouncival absently played with the toy mouse in his paws. Pounce looked up as Misto walked in.

"How are you?" Misto asked, sitting down beside Pounce. Pounce shrugged.

"Tumble was meant to become a Tom tomorrow…" Pounce trailed off. Misto patted Pounce's back.

"He'll be okay, Pounce…the others will make sure of that," Misto said. Pounce looked at him.

"Yeah, but it's only Tugger, Alonzo, Admetus and Dad lookin' after him…Cori and Munkus aren't with them," Pounce said. Misto frowned.

"Why isn't Cori with them?" Misto asked, confused. Pounce gave a shrug.

"Selena said something about Griddlebone taking him," Pounce murmured.

"Oh, hello, Misto," Jenny said lightly as she walked into the den.

"Hi, Jenny," Misto said. Misto got to his feet.

"I've got to go, I'm supposed to be helping Demeter and Bomba out with something," Misto said.

"I'll talk to you soon, Pounce," Misto said before he left. Pounce nodded and went back to playing with the mouse. Jenny looked at him.

"Why don't you go play with Joshy?" Jenny asked. Pounce paused and looked at his mother. "You haven't played with him for a while," Pounce shrugged and started playing with the mouse again.

"Why don't you go terrorise the queens or something?" Pouncival stopped and stared at his mother, his blue-green eyes confused.

"You want me to terrorise the queens?" He asked slowly. Jenny sighed and put her paws on her hips.

"At least you're doing something." She said. Pounce looked back down at the mouse.

"It isn't the same without Tumbles," Pounce murmured. Jenny sat beside her son. Pounce leaned against her side, crying quietly.

"I want Tumble back!" Pounce cried. Jenny rubbed his back, tears threatening to spill.

"I know, dear, I want him back too," She told him gently.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Thanks for those who reviewed- Misses Jellicle and FantabulousMe…

Please Read and Review

Luv HGP


	11. I dont care anymore, horrifying visions

"Wake up, Munkustrap," Munkustrap rolled onto his side and curled into a tighter ball.

"Why?" He mumbled. He yelped when a foot connected with his side. Munkus shot up.

"Alright, I'm awake, I'm awake!" Munkustrap panted. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes and saw Macavity standing over him.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap growled. He yelped as Macavity's fist connected with his face.

"Mind your tone, Munkus," Macavity growled. Munkustrap stared at him, rubbing the left side of his temple. Macavity yanked Munkustrap off the ground. Macavity pulled Munkustrap over to the other side of the room before throwing him onto the mattress. Munkustrap scrambled so he was on his knees, staring at Macavity.

"Griddle!" Macavity called. Griddle walked in.

"Tumble!" Munkustrap cried out when he saw Griddlebone holding him tightly by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go!" Tumble cried out. Griddle threw Tumble onto the mattress. Munkustrap quickly gathered the kitten in his arms. Tumble held onto Munkustrap tightly as he trembled.

"The kitten has reached tom-hood," Macavity said. Munkustrap tightened his hold on Tumblebrutus.

"What does that mean to him?" Munkustrap asked slowly.

"It means he starts working for Griddle," Munkustrap pushed the kitten behind him.

"No!" Munkustrap snarled. "I won't let you do this to him!" Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"It's bad enough you're doing this to Cori but he's a kitten!" Munkustrap yelled.

"He isn't a kitten anymore!" Macavity growled.

"Yes, he is…I don't care how old he is, he is still a kitten!" Munkustrap said, holding the shaking kitten behind him. Macavity looked to Griddlebone.

"How is Cori working out for you?" He asked, ignoring the loud hiss from Munkustrap. Griddle grinned.

"Business is blooming," Griddlebone said slowly. Munkustrap looked behind him, Tumble stared up at him, his large green eyes frightened. Tumble scrambled back into Munkustrap's arms as Griddle and Macavity started talking together in low tones.

"What are they gonna do to me, Munkus?" Tumble whimpered. Munkustrap hugged him.

"I'm not going to let them do anything to you, Tumbles," Munkustrap whispered to him.

"Griddle, take Tumblebrutus back to his adoptive father," Macavity said. Griddlebone paused.

"Tumblebrutus?" She asked. "Did I hear right?" Macavity grinned and Munkustrap tightened his hold on the smaller cat even more.

"Yes, meet Tumblebrutus junior, son of Growltiger's Bosun," Macavity said. Griddlebone looked at Tumblebrutus closely. She took him from Munkustrap and held him up, staring at him.

"Well would you look at that, he is Tumblebrutus's spawn," Tumblebrutus gave Munkustrap a confused look over his shoulder.

"I'll take him back to the railway cat then," Griddlebone said, still looking at Tumblebrutus in surprise as she carried him out. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was still crouched on the mattress staring at him apprehensively. Macavity opened his mouth to say something to Munkustrap when a hench-cat called out to him.

"I'll deal with you later," Macavity growled. Munkustrap leaned back against the wall and watched him go. Munkustrap gave a bitter smile as he rubbed at his arms. He didn't care anymore…he really didn't.

Cori lay on his stomach, listening as his tail hit the floor before silence and then the sound of his tail hitting the floor again. He sighed, annoying himself with his tail, and rolled over onto his back. Cori leaned his head back so he could still focus on the door. Cori growled and rolled over, sitting up as he got bored again. He looked down at his wrists and saw most of the fur had grown back. Griddlebone walked in and Cori looked up. Griddlebone sat down beside him, making him startle. Cori stared at her as she stared ahead.

"Yes?" Cori asked slowly. Griddlebone glanced at him, her dark eyes annoyed. Cori closed his mouth and looked at her.

"You're coming out with me tomorrow," Griddlebone told him. Cori lay on his stomach and looked up at her.

"Where are we going?" Cori asked hesitantly. Griddlebone tugged at his head-fur.

"You'll find out tomorrow, sweetie," She said. Cori rested his head onto his paws. Griddlebone ran her paw over his head. Griddlebone pulled Cori onto his side so his head was resting on her leg. She stroked his head. She ran her paw through his head fur again and tugged. Cori realised it was her sign of affection. Griddlebone ran her paw down his side. Cori gave a sharp intake of breath and his eyes rolled back as he was hit with a vision. Griddlebone stared at him in shock as he went rigid and then limp. Griddlebone rolled Coricopat onto his back. His green eyes were rolled back into his head but he was still.

_Tantomile was sitting on a buildings rooftop, looking over at the snow-covered roofs and the bright lights in the darkness. Something made her turn around. Cori watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened into a silent scream. Cori yelled out as Tantomile fell over the edge of the building._

"Tant!" Cori cried out as he shot up. Cori's eyes flashed around the room and he realised he was still at Macavity's hide-out. Cori buried his head into his paws.

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, please not her," Cori whispered.

"Cori?" Cori turned and looked at Griddlebone, who was looking slightly worried.

"What did you see?" She asked. Cori shook his head. Griddlebone snarled and yanked his tail, making him yelp.

"Tell me what you saw, Coricopat," She ordered.

"I saw my sister get pushed off a roof-top, okay?" Cori cried out in frustration. Griddlebone was silent.

"Who pushed her?" Griddlebone asked quietly. Cori shrugged.

"I don't know," He whispered. "All I saw were her eyes widen and her starting to scream before she fell," Cori looked up. He flinched slightly as Griddlebone's paws rested on his back. Griddlebone stood and left, casting one last worried look back at Coricopat. Coricopat was bunched over, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he started to sob silently.

Tugger rolled onto his stomach and looked at the door as it opened.

"You two, with me," Griddlebone said, pointing at Admetus and Tugger. They both rose to their feet and followed her, they all had their ankle shackles taken off them a few days before. Admetus looked at the door they came to stop in front of.

"He needs you right now…and Tugger will need to help you both," Griddlebone said, lowering her voice as two hench-cats walked past.

"Why?" Tugger asked, confused.

"He had a vision," was all she said before she opened the door. Admetus and Tugger both walked in. They found Cori curled up with his back to them. Admetus knelt down beside him and placed a paw on his shoulder. Cori jumped and looked around.

"Addie," He murmured, before hugging Admetus tightly.

"What did you see?" Admetus asked, rubbing Cori's back.

"Tantomile," Cori whispered. Cori saw that seeing Admetus was Tantomile's mate that he should tell. Admetus glanced at Tugger.

"What about Tantomile?" Admetus asked.

"She was sitting on a rooftop, when something made her turn around." Cori started, his voice trembling. "Whoever she saw scared her, her eyes widened and she started to scream but she was pushed off the roof-top." Admetus looked at Cori in disbelief.

"No, did you see wrong?" Admetus asked. Cori shook his head.

"No," Cori whispered. Tugger looked at Admetus who was staring down at Cori in shock.

"Both of you out, Cori needs to sleep," Griddle snapped. Tugger tugged Admetus's arm. Admetus looked at Cori once more.

"Hang on, alright?" He told Cori softly. Cori nodded, keeping his green eyes on his paws. Tugger and Admetus slipped past Griddlebone, who gave an order to a hench-cat to take them back to their cell, before she entered the room after they left. Griddlebone sat beside the trembling Cori. She put her arm around him and drew him close. Cori buried his head into her fluffy shoulder and cried silently. Griddlebone sat with him until he fell asleep. Griddlebone stood and walked off. She stalked down the hallways before she walked into Macavity's room. Munkustrap and Macavity were laying side by side, Macavity's arm wrapped around Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap blinked and stared at Griddlebone sleepily through hazel eyes. Macavity sat up and stared at her, annoyed.

"What is it?" Macavity hissed. Munkustrap gave a mumble and closed his eyes again. Macavity looked down at him briefly before looking back at Griddlebone.

"I need to talk to you," Griddlebone said. Macavity lay back down with an angry sigh.

"Complain to me in the morning," Macavity growled. Griddlebone stalked over.

"I'm leaving early tomorrow morning…I need to talk to you now, Mac!" Macavity opened his gold eyes and stared at her.

"You're not usually this bold," He murmured. Griddlebone crossed her arms.

"I need to talk to you,"

"Tell me about it then," Macavity yawned, sitting up and leaning against Munkustrap. Griddlebone looked at Munkustrap as he murmured sleepily.

"In private, Mac…it's about Coricopat," Munkustrap shot up, his hazel eyes narrowing as he looked at Griddlebone.

"What did you do to him?" Munk hissed. Macavity hit Munkustrap across the back of the head.

"Mind it!" Macavity warned. Munkustrap rubbed the back of his head. Macavity got to his feet and walked outside with Griddlebone. Munkustrap pawed at the mattress nervously. What was wrong with Cori? Macavity walked back in a few minutes later.

"What's wrong with him?" Munkustrap asked as Macavity sat back beside him. Macavity looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Getting quite demanding, aren't we?" Macavity asked slowly. Munkustrap's eyes flashed back to the blanket. Macavity grinned.

"What's wrong with him?" Munkustrap asked once again, his tone pleading. Macavity sighed and leaned back.

"He had vision, nothing major," Macavity yawned. Munkustrap began to feel agitated.

"If it wasn't so major, Griddle wouldn't be so concerned!" Munkustrap muttered. Macavity jabbed Munkustrap's side, which made him yelp. On his side was a large bruise from Macavity's punishment for Munkustrap for speaking out of term.

"He had a vision of his sister getting pushed off a roof-top," Macavity said. Munkustrap held onto his side as it ached.

"And you don't care?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I?" Munkustrap turned his back to Macavity and curled into a ball.

Coricopat slowly opened his eyes as he was shaken awake.

"Come on, Coricopat, time to go." Cori yawned and stretched. Griddlebone waited as he got to his feet and walked to her side. Griddle walked ahead and Cori followed. Cori took a deep breath of the fresh, cool, air as he stepped outside for the first time in over two weeks. Griddlebone gave a small laugh as she pulled him forward. Griddlebone stopped him and waited. Cori stared at her. She looked at the entry of the warehouse.

"Let me go!" Cori spun around when he heard the wail. A hench-cat was holding a struggling Tumblebrutus. Cori wordlessly held out his arms and the hench-cat gladly gave Tumblebrutus to him. Cori felt weak and set Tumble on the ground. Tumble threw his arms around Cori's chest.

"Cori!" Tumble whimpered. Cori looked at Griddlebone.

"Come on then," She said, walking away. Cori followed, taking Tumble's paw and leading him away.

"Where are we going, Griddlebone?" Cori asked ten minutes later. Griddle glanced over her shoulder and dropped into step with Coricopat. Griddle tugged on Cori's head fur.

"We're seeing an old friend of mine," Griddlebone said. Tumble looked around Cori to stare at her weirdly.

"Who is it?" Cori pressed. Griddle sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you…his name is Grumbskin," Griddlebone said. Cori paused.

"Growltiger's first mate or whatever you call it?" Cori asked. Griddle nodded.

"Okay, then why did you bring Tumbles and me along?" Cori asked, confused. Griddle giggled.

"Telling you would ruin my fun!" Griddlebone laughed and bounced ahead. Cori looked down at Tumble, who was staring back up at him, his green eyes confused. Cori gave a small smile and shook his head. They came to stop in front of an old pub.

"Well, that's surprising," Coricopat murmured under his breath. Griddle shot him a glare. Griddlebone, Coricopat, Tumblebrutus and the two hench-cats went inside.

"Grumbskin!" Griddle sang as they entered an old run down lounge. A ragged brown cat appeared and grinned as he saw Griddlebone.

"Griddle!" Grumbskin laughed as he hugged her. Grumbskin's dark brown eyes landed on Coricopat and Tumblebrutus. Coricopat was standing in behind Tumble, his paws on his shoulders reassuringly.

"Who are these two den?" Grumbskin asked, pulling away from Griddle.

"Coricopat, as promised," Griddlebone said. Cori turned his surprised green eyes to her.

"And I brought this kitten…does he look familiar?" Griddlebone asked. Grumbskin approached Tumble and examined him closely.

"What's ya name, kit?" Grumbskin asked. Tumblebrutus glanced up at Coricopat, who gave a slight nod.

"T-Tumblebrutus," Tumble stammered. Grumbskin turned and looked at Griddle, shocked.

"He isn't…?" Griddlebone gave a nod.

"He is," Griddlebone said, walking to stand beside Cori and Tumble.

"Tumblebrutus junior," Griddlebone said. Grumbskin crossed his arms and looked at Tumble.

"So, Tumble had spawn then?" Grumbskin asked. Griddle nodded.

"Yes, this one," She said, flicking Tumblebrutus's ear. "And another Tom…Pouncival," Grumbskin gave a slight shrug. Grumbskin turned his focus onto Coricopat.

"So this is ya new one, ey?" Grumbskin asked. Griddle nodded, pulling Coricopat away from Tumblebrutus.

"This is Coricopat," Cori looked at Grumbskin. Grumbskin nodded in appreciation.

"He's probably your best one yet," Grumbskin said. Griddle smiled.

"He must be special," Grumbskin continued. "It's not often you make house-calls." Cori lowered his eyes. He knew why he'd been brought along now.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Aw, poor Cori…I wanna hug him even though I'm putting him through this, hehe…

Thanks to the normal crowd of reviews, and to Misses Jellicle, I'm sorry but Macavity still has a lot left in him. I know how much you want him dead but not at the moment,

Anywho, Read and Review please!

Luv HGP


	12. Munkustrap's living hell

Macavity sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, his legs out straight as he watched Munkustrap pace around the room.

"Munkus," Macavity purred. Munkustrap turned to look. Macavity tilted his head slightly as he looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap had lost some weight again, he was covered in bruises and scratches and his hazel eyes looked slightly dull. Macavity beckoned Munkustrap over. Munkustrap hesitated before he walked over. He stopped beside Macavity. Macavity hooked a paw behind Munkustrap's left calve and yanked. Munkustrap found himself sitting on Macavity. Macavity chuckled and wrapped Munkustrap's paws behind his neck. Munkustrap turned his head away, looking out the window. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's waist and nuzzled his chest. Munkustrap bit his lip to stop himself letting the choked sob out as Macavity's paws slipped lower to rest on Munkustrap's behind. Munkustrap blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself on his back on the mattress. Macavity looked down at Munkustrap, whose hazel eyes were showing surprise. Munkustrap's arms were splayed out beside him, making Macavity chuckle as he leaned forward. Munkustrap turned his head away as Macavity's lips brushed against his chest. Munkustrap startled when Macavity forced his head back.

"I've always let you escape into your mind before but not anymore," Macavity growled, sitting on Munkustrap and holding his arms down. Munkustrap was now forced to stare up at the roof. Macavity gave a dark chuckle as he bent down, pressing his lips to Munkustrap's collar bone.

"Do you want to know something, Munkus?" Macavity asked, looking at him.

"What?" Munkustrap whispered.

"You," Macavity leaned and nipped Munkustrap's collar bone. "Are," Macavity nipped Munku's right shoulder. "Mine," He nuzzled Munkustrap's neck.

"And you," Macavity pressed his lips against Munkustrap's neck. "Are never," Macavity tightened his hold on Munkustrap's arms. "Leaving here," Macavity looked up and saw tears filling Munkustrap's hazel eyes.

"And you're crying again," Macavity laughed quietly, nuzzling the side of Munkustrap's face.

"Get away from me!" Munkustrap whispered. Macavity sat up and looked down at him.

"What?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap bucked and Macavity rolled off him. Munkustrap slipped into a crouch and looked at him.

"Stay away from me!" Munkustrap whispered angrily, angry tears slipping down his cheeks. Macavity looked at him.

"Get it through your thick, domed skull…I don't love you!" Munkustrap said slowly, angrily. "I hate you!" Macavity gave a yell of rage and tackled Munkustrap to the floor. Macavity clawed him across the face.

"I went easy on you, Munkustrap, because I loved you…no more," Macavity hissed. "Your life will be a living hell and you will wish that you weren't born!" Macavity threatened him before he jumped to his feet and stalked outside. Munkustrap rolled over onto his knees and pressed his paw against his bleeding face. His heart dropped in his chest. What had he done?

Tumblebrutus sat on Coricopat's lap, watching Griddlebone and Grumbskin talk. Tumblebrutus glanced behind him and saw that Cori's eyes were shut.

"Cori?" Tumble asked quietly. Cori's eyes opened a crack and looked at him.

"Yes, Tumbles?" Cori asked, his voice even. Tumble shook his head.

"Never mind." Cori gave a small smile and closed his eyes again.

"Cori!" Cori's green eyes snapped open and he looked at Griddle. Griddle indicated to Grumbskin who was on his feet. Cori nodded and shifted Tumble off him. Tumble watched as Cori got to his feet and walked away with Grumbskin, head lowered. Tumble looked at Griddlebone, who reclined against a pillow. He continued to stare at her. Griddlebone sighed and turned her head to look at him.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Griddlebone asked, annoyed. Tumble gave a shrug.

"And that means?" Griddle asked.

"I'm a kitten, it's what I do," Tumble replied. Griddle gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes.

"You like Cori, don't you?" Tumble asked. Griddlebone looked back at the small Tom.

"Hm?" She asked.

"You take care of him…well you take more care of him then you do your other cats," Griddlebone nodded slowly.

"Cori is special," Griddlebone said. Tumble sighed and lay down. Griddlebone watched him.

"Did you know my birth dad?" Tumble asked a few minutes later.

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" Griddle asked. Tumble blinked. Griddle sighed.

"Yes, I knew him," She answered.

"Is he…is he still alive?" Tumble asked hesitantly. Griddle gave a small shake of her head. Tumble lowered his eyes.

"He died a few weeks after you were born, kitten," Griddlebone told him softly. "It's why he left you and your brother at the yard with his sister, Jennyanydots and her mate, Skimbleshanks; because he knew that they'd look after you if anything happened to him…which it did." Griddlebone glanced at the small Tom and saw tears falling silently. Griddle sighed and reached over, pulling him closer to her. She hugged him tightly as he cried. No matter what anyone said, she wasn't always so evil.

Munkustrap's breathing was ragged as he rolled over. Macavity had set hench-cats on him and they had beaten the living daylights out of him. He looked up when the door opened.

"Grab him!" Macavity ordered. Munkustrap was grabbed and dragged out of the room. He was tossed heavily onto a stone floor.

"The Jellicle Protector?" He heard a voice ask. Munkustrap shakily pushed himself up but was kicked onto his side.

"He was…we have the current Jellicle Protector in our cells," He heard Macavity say. Munkustrap yelped as a foot connected with his side. Five minutes more of that and Munkustrap was on his stomach on the floor, breathing heavily, his eyes clenched shut from pain.

"On all fours, Munkustrap," Macavity ordered. Munkustrap remained on the floor, unable to move. Munkustrap yowled as he was yanked upwards. Munkustrap was set on all fours. He swayed as he finally managed to get his eyes open. Several other cats were sitting around the room, grinning smugly at him. Macavity gave a dark chuckle. Munkustrap's eyes widened when he felt Macavity behind him, running his paws down Munkustrap's legs.

"I told you, you would wish you were never born…that you had never become my friend," Macavity whispered to Munkustrap.

"Mac, don't…please!" Munkustrap pleaded weakly. He yowled once more as Macavity dug his claws into Munkustrap's sides.

"Too late, Munkus," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap gave a choked cry as he torment began in front of all of these cats, who laughed at him. Munkustrap's face burnt even more with humiliation and embarrassment, more tears fell with every one of Macavity's thrusts. Munkustrap lowered his head, tears falling freely now. Munkustrap fell back onto his side as Macavity finished.

"Oh, we're not done yet, Munkus…I'm just getting started." Munkustrap gave a loud cry as he was pulled back onto all fours. Macavity briefly walked around and crouched in front of Munkustrap. Macavity forced Munkustrap's head up. Munkustrap's eyes were swollen and bloodshot; tears shamelessly fell down his face. Soft sobs still left Munkustrap's mouth. Macavity grinned before swooping forward and ramming his mouth against Munkustrap's. He forced his tongue into Munkustrap's mouth, making him gag and cry even more. Macavity pulled away and lightly slapped Munkustrap's cheek.

"I'm just getting started, Munkus," Macavity hissed in his ear before he walked back around Munkustrap. Munkustrap's cries began up again as Macavity laughed behind him. An hour later, Munkustrap was allowed to fall onto his side on the floor. His breathing was heavy and ragged. Pain radiated throughout Munkustrap's core, he had never hurt so much in his life. Darkness was starting to make its way into Munkustrap's vision. Munkustrap rolled over, his paw reaching. Macavity stared down at the silver paw near his foot.

"M-Mac…don't," Munk whispered before the darkness took over. The last thing he saw was a pair of gold eyes, staring at him with hate and dislike.

Munkustrap was aware of voices above him. He realised he was being carried. He blearily reached out and his paw came into contact with soft fur, though it was a little grimy. Munkustrap forced his swollen eyes opened and tried to see who was carrying him through the hallways of Macavity's lair. All he managed to see was blurred black and white fur.

"Lonz?" Munkustrap asked weakly.

"Yeah, Munkus, it's me," Alonzo told him gently.

"In here, Alonzo," Munkustrap tilted his head back slightly.

"Selena?" He murmured. A paw rested on his head.

"Hey, Straps," She said gently. Munkustrap felt himself being lowered on something soft. He felt paws checking him over. He whimpered and squirmed under the touch.

"It's just Selena, Munkus, I'm not going to hurt you." Munkustrap relaxed and let Selena check him over. Munkustrap turned his head sideways and found he was able to open his eyes more. Alonzo was lying near him, his head near Munkus, looking at him.

"I-I don't get it," Munkustrap heard Selena say.

"Don't get what?" Alonzo asked, not taking his honey eyes away from Munkustrap's face.

"Macavity has never hurt him this much…this is pure torture," Alonzo finally tore his eyes away from Munkustrap's face.

"What?" Alonzo asked, outraged.

"My fault," Munkustrap muttered weakly. Alonzo looked back at him.

"What do you mean, Munkus?" Alonzo asked.

"T-Told him to g-get it through his thick, domed skull that I d-don't love him," Munkustrap murmured, his words slurring a little.

"T-Told him I hate him," Alonzo sighed and looked at him.

"He said that he'd make me wish I'd never been born…that I'd wish I'd never became his friend," Munkustrap continued.

"So, Macavity hates you now?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap gave a weak nod.

"He doesn't hate you completely," Selena said. Munkustrap turned his head to look at her, she looked puzzled.

"He still has feelings for you, Munkus, I could feel it…and besides if he didn't still care about you, he wouldn't have sent for me and Lonz to look after you," Selena said thoughtfully. "He would've left you to bleed out if he didn't care,"

"Oh, cause that makes me feel so much better," Munkustrap muttered bitterly. Selena looked at him.

"It should, it means he won't kill you," Munkustrap closed his eyes and lost himself in the darkness.

Munkustrap wearily opened his eyes. He found himself tangled in blankets; he struggled free and shakily stood up. He tried to take a step but stumbled, he would've fallen over but someone caught him.

"Easy there, Munkus," Munkustrap looked to his right and saw Alonzo staring at him in concern. Munkustrap looked around the darkened room.

"Where's Selena?" Munkustrap asked as Alonzo helped him sit back down.

"He sent her back to our cell," Alonzo said. Munkustrap gave a small nod, his eyes fixed on the floor. Alonzo rubbed Munkustrap's arm. They both looked up as Macavity entered the room. Alonzo looked at Munkustrap when he felt him shaking under his paw. Tears were falling thick and fast onto the floor as Munkustrap kept his eyes to the floor. Macavity looked back to his hench-cat.

"Take Alonzo back to join the others," Macavity ordered. Alonzo looked back at Munkustrap.

"Stay strong, Munkus," Alonzo murmured to him before standing up and leaving with the hench-cat. Macavity leaned against the doorway, watching Munkustrap with interest. Macavity stalked over to Munkustrap, who sobbed. Macavity stopped in front of Munkus and crouched. He lifted Munkustrap's head so he was able to stare at Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap's face was heavily bruised; scratches marked his face, one of his hazel eyes was partly swollen shut. Macavity brushed a paw against Munkustrap's cheek, wiping away a falling tear. Macavity tilted his head, his gold eyes examining Munkustrap with interest.

"Bet you're sorry now, huh?" Macavity asked darkly. Munkustrap gave a slight nod of his head as fresh tears began to flow from his eyes.

"You cry a lot, did you know that?" Macavity told him coldly. "I guess I like it though," Macavity leaned forward and nipped Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap started shaking with panic. Macavity left a little while later. Munkustrap stared at the bowl in his paws. He set it down shakily and pressed his paws against his head as he started to shake again. He gave a growl and swiped his claw out, shattering the bowl. Munkustrap stared at the bowl's shattered pieces. He picked up a long jagged piece and held it in his paw. He tightened his grip around it, wincing slightly as it tore into the pad of his paw. Munkustrap opened his paw and stared at it for a moment longer before placing it under the mattress.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

It's shorter than usual, but since its meaner than usual… :D

Thanks to my regular two reviews, Misses Jellicle and FantabulousMe.

Please Read and Review people who haven't yet! Tell me what you like or dislike!

Luv HGP


	13. Haunting visions

Griddlebone stroked the sleeping kitten's head as he slept in her lap. He had fallen asleep not that long ago. Griddle gently moved the kitten to a cushion when Grumbskin walked back in…alone.

"Where's Cori?" Griddle asked quietly. Grumbskin jerked his head back in the direction he came from.

"With ma second," Grumbskin said. Griddle stared at him shock, as she began to hear pained cries.

"We didn't agree to this!" Griddlebone growled. Grumbskin shrugged.

"I'll pay ya more," He muttered. Griddlebone snarled.

"I know what your second is like!" Griddlebone yelled. Tumblebrutus startled awake. "I've seen what he's done to the others and I'm not letting him do it to Cori," Griddle snarled before she quickly headed to the room where Cori was. She burst in and pulled the large brute away from Cori. Cori scrambled into the corner, his thin arms wrapping around himself.

"Cori!" Tumble cried out as he flung himself at the crying Cori. Griddlebone looked at the kitten, which had followed when she had stalked off, as he hugged Cori tightly.

"That wasn't nice, Griddle, he was just havin' fun," Grumbskin said. Griddlebone hissed at him.

"Now look what you've done to Coricopat!" Griddle yelled at him. "He's bloody and torn up!"

"Cori!" Griddlebone spun around when she heard Tumble's scream. Cori was on his back on the floor, he was still but his eyes had rolled back into his head. Griddlebone quickly went to his side and held the trembling kitten back.

_Munkustrap was lying bloodied and bruised on a silver table in a white room. His eyes were shut tight, his chest rising and falling with some difficulty. Behind the table, near a back room, two humans were talking to one another…one of them was filling up a large syringe with green liquid. _

"NO!" Cori screamed as he came to. Griddlebone looked at him with surprise.

"Tantomile again?" She asked. Cori shook his head frantically.

"It was Munkustrap!" He panted, panicked. "They're gonna kill him!" Griddle stared at him.

"Who's going to kill him?" She asked. Cori raised his trembling paws to his head.

"Humans…vets," Cori muttered. Griddle grabbed Cori's paw and pulled him up.

"I'll deal with you later," She growled at Grumbskin as she, Cori and Tumble ran past. Griddle quickly gathered the two hench-cats before they ran back towards Macavity's lair.

Jennyanydots went to find Old Deuteronomy. He had just come back to the yard; it was his first time back since Cori had dropped off Pounce. Jenny found him…but he was with Tantomile.

"Sir, no disrespect," Jenny heard Tantomile say. "But we need to do something! We can't just leave them there anymore!" Jenny stopped when she heard Deuteronomy sighed.

"Don't you think I know that, Tantomile?" Deuteronomy asked quietly. "Both of my sons are there." Jenny heard Tantomile give a ragged breath.

"Sir, I've heard Cori screaming out for me…he's terrified and in pain!" Tantomile said.

"How far does your mental communication go with one another?" Deuteronomy asked.

"We're too far out of reach now…but Cori is so terrified he is somehow projecting his cries to me." Tantomile answered quietly.

"Do you know why he is in so much pain?" Deuteronomy asked. Tantomile must have shaken her head because there was silence.

"Is there something I can do for you, Jennyanydots?" Deuteronomy asked. Jenny cringed and walked into view.

"I wanted to speak to you, sir," Jenny said. Deuteronomy nodded. Tantomile looked at her miserably.

"I…I have to agree with Tantomile," Jenny told him. "And she's right about how terrified Cori is," Tantomile and Deuteronomy stared at her in surprise.

"How do you know, Jenny?" Deuteronomy asked gently. Jenny hesitated.

"Because it was Coricopat who delivered Pouncival back to me," Jenny said. Tantomile gave a small nod, everyone knew that. "But…he was in a bad way." The other two blinked at Jenny.

"When he first came in, I saw how bruised and skinny he was," Jenny started. "Before he went to leave he asked me to Tantomile that Admetus was okay…I asked him if he was okay and he shook his head." Jenny sighed and looked down. "He asked me not to tell Tantomile about what was happening to him," Tantomile's green eyes hardened.

"Jenny, tell me please, he's my brother!" Tantomile pleaded. Jenny sighed.

"He's been put into Griddlebone's services, he was wearing a diamante collar …his body is being sold to other cats for pleasure," Tantomile wailed and fell forward onto Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy rubbed her back as she sobbed into his fur. Jenny lowered her head, tears slipping down her cheeks as Tantomile's pain filled wails echoed through the yard.

Macavity looked as a hench-cat walked out of Munkustrap's room, carrying pieces of a shattered bowl. Macavity looked down at them with interest. His head snapped up when he heard a ragged cry. He ran into Munkustrap's room and saw a hench-cat gripping onto Munkustrap's arms. Munkustrap's eyes were panicked but he held the piece of the jagged bowl. Both Munkustrap's and the hench-cats eyes were focused on the piece of bowl sticking out of the hench-cat's chest. Macavity watched as the hench-cat fell limp as Munkustrap finally let go of the bowl piece. Munkustrap stared at his bloodied paws, his eyes wide. Macavity slowly walked over to him. Scratches marked Munkustrap's silver chest and part of his arms. Munkustrap sunk back down onto the mattress, still staring at his paws.

"What did he do to you, Munkustrap?" Macavity asked, wondering what had driven Munkustrap to kill a hench-cat. Munkustrap shook his head, giving a ragged breath, before sobs took over him. Macavity looked at the scratches on Munkustrap and then to the dead hench-cat on the floor. Macavity knew why Munkustrap killed the hench-cat, the hench-cat had tried to get his way with him. Macavity looked back at the door, where several angry hench-cats stood. Macavity chose the two that looked least angry and sent them in as he walked out.

"Just hurt him, that's all!" Macavity warned them. He heard Munkustrap's pained cries echo from the room moments later.

Macavity was leaning against the wall, watching Munkustrap. Munkustrap was drifting in and out of consciousness, his head turning this way and that. Macavity sighed when he saw Munkustrap shiver. He walked over to him and covered him with a blanket, before hesitantly running his paw across Munkustrap's silver black-striped head. Macavity stood up and walked back to the wall, before leaning against it again.

"Sir, we have a problem!" Macavity gave a growl and turned to look at the hench-cat.

"What?" Macavity barked.

"Humans," The hench-cat gasped. "Humans are coming here now!" Macavity glanced back at Munkustrap, who was still out of it.

"Sir?" The cat asked.

"Get everyone out of here…leave the Jellicles," Macavity said quietly. The hench-cat nodded and ran off. Macavity walked back to Munkustrap, contemplating whether to bring him or not. Macavity knelt by his side. Munkustrap was probably going to be a dead-weight anyway.

"Sorry, Munkus…have fun with the humans," Macavity muttered before getting to his feet and joining his fleeing hench-cats.

"Scarlet?" Admetus asked.

"Bombalurina," Tugger replied, grinning. Admetus rolled his eyes, rubbing the scratches on his arms, which had been given to him by hench-cats…all of them had new wounds from hench-cats.

"Get your mind out the gutter, Tugs," Alonzo answered.

"What?" Tugger asked innocently. "He said name something scarlet…so I did." Skimble gave a low chuckle from where he reclined against the wall.

"Well done, lad," He laughed. Selena, Alonzo, Admetus and Tugger looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Okay, you've spent waaay too much time down here," Tugger said. They all looked up when the door opened before they slowly backed away. Two humans stood, looking at them.

Sara looked at the five cats in surprise, they were all grimy and their ribs were sticking out partway. They were also covered in multiple scratches. Sara sighed and got to her knees.

"Poor kitties," She murmured. She picked up a greyish one with a white stripe on his head fur.

"Hey, they've got collars!" Sara said brightly as she put the grey one into a carrier. She picked up the large Maine Coon next, who stared at her with large brown eyes. She gave a chuckle and cuddled him for a second before placing him in a carrier next to the grey one.

"You care too much for them," Matthew said quietly, watching as Sara picked up each cat and put them in carriers. Sara stood up, picking up the two carriers, each containing cats. She handed him one.

"And?" She asked before she stalked out. Matthew grinned and followed her.

"Hey, Sara," Sara turned when she heard her named being called. Lilly was standing in a doorway, looking miserable.

"What is it?" Sara asked walking towards her.

"Come look at this," Lilly murmured. Sara followed her into a room. A large silver tabby with black stripes was lying in the middle of a mattress, a blanket covering part of his curled up form. Sara set the carrier down and walked to his side. His head was tossing slightly. Sara heard loud meows emitting from the carrier. She turned and looked. The large Maine Coon had his paws out through the bars of door of the carrier. He was meowing loudly as he stared at the tabby. Sara took off her jumper and wrapped the limp tabby in it. She carefully picked him up and cradled him close to her chest.

"Lilly, will you take those guys?" Sara asked, indicating to the carrier. Lilly nodded and picked it up. Matthew walked back into the room and walked to Sara. He looked at the tabby sadly.

"He's a gorgeous one," Sara murmured, stroking the tabby's head softly. The tabby gave a low meow but didn't open his eyes. The Maine Coon gave a loud meow.

"We have three crates of strays out there," Matthew said, lightly stroking the tabby's head.

"It's not going to be a good night, is it?" Sara asked. Matthew shook his head.

Tugger stared in shock at the state his brother was in.

"Munkus, please talk to me!" Tugger cried out loudly as he put his paws through the bars on the door. The one they called Lilly poked his paws back in.

"Careful, buddy, you don't want to lose them," Tugger looked at Alonzo.

"I know you said he was bad but I didn't think…" Tugger trailed off.

"Ah, where's Tumble?" Tugger, Admetus and Alonzo turned their heads to look at the other crate. Skimble was peering out.

"I can't leave without Tumbles!" Skimble cried out.

"Or Coricopat!" Admetus added. Tugger looked at him.

"Cori's probably in another carrier, don't worry," Tugger tried to soothe him. They were loaded into a back of a car. Matthew was driving while Sara sat in the front seat, holding Munkustrap tightly.

Coricopat, Griddlebone and Tumblebrutus arrived back at the warehouse.

"Where are the guards?" Griddlebone asked slowly, looking around. The three quickly went into the warehouse.

"My girls are gone," Griddle said as she looked into a room. Cori stared at her.

"Kind of like you," Griddle explained. Cori turned his head away. They went to the cell next, it was empty.

"Dad," Tumble whimpered. Cori placed his paw on Tumble's shoulder before they headed off to Macavity's room. Munkustrap's scent was still strong, Macavity's wasn't as strong. Griddlebone wrinkled her nose.

"Humans," She muttered as she sniffed around the mattress. Cori fell back.

"Oh no, it's coming true!" Cori whispered.

"If humans had come in here just to remove cats, where would they go?" Cori asked Griddlebone. Griddlebone shook her head.

"Could be a number of places." She answered.

"We need to look at them!" Cori cried out. "We need to find them before it's too late!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Don't worry, I still have a fair bit in mind…but will Cori be able to find and save Munkus in time?

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	14. Munkustrap's end, maybe

Lilly and Matthew set the carriers containing the 'collared' cats, the Jellicles, onto a small table. Sara still held the tabby close to her chest. Matthew and Lilly went back out to the cars to bring in the other carriers. Sara turned when she heard a loud meow. The tabby in her arms responded weakly. Sara walked towards the carrier where the meow was coming from. The tabby responded to it again. The large Maine Coon was staring out the carrier, his paws sticking through the bars. Sara realised that the Maine Coon was reaching for the tabby. Sara held the tabby closer. The tabby rolled his silver head to the side and opened his hazel eyes. He gave a soft meow.

"Sara," Sara turned around, Matthew was staring at her sadly.

"They know him," Sara said, looking from the carrier to the tabby in her arms. Matthew sighed and set the carrier he was holding down on the floor.

"They're cats, Sara, they probably do know each other," Matthew said.

"Put the tabby somewhere, we need to start with these ones," Sara hesitated and looked down at the tabby.

"He's really cold," Sara murmured, readjusting the jumper around the tabby. Matthew sighed.

"Fine, stay with him." Matthew said. "Lilly and I will take care of these ones," Sara nodded. She followed them into a different room, still holding the tabby.

"Munkus, watch out for Cori and Tumbles!" Tugger called after Munkustrap as Sara carried him away.

Cori gave a cry of annoyance as he leapt down from the window.

"Not that one!" He growled. Griddlebone stared at him. Cori was pacing around agitatedly.

"Exactly what did you see?" She asked.

"Munkustrap, bloodied and bruised, laying on a silver table in a white room. Two humans were standing a bit behind him; talking to each other…one was filling a syringe with green liquid." Coricopat said.

"Was there any natural light?" Griddlebone asked. Cori thought for a moment.

"The sun had just risen, maybe an hour or so after day-break." He said. Cori turned his head to the sky. It was about midnight. Griddlebone looked to Tumble, who was asleep on his feet.

"We're going past the yard when we go to the next one," Griddlebone said. Cori looked at her and nodded. They headed towards the yard. Griddlebone stopped outside the entrance.

"If I go in I'm dead," She said. Cori nodded and nudged Tumble.

"Go on, Tumbles, you're home," Cori murmured. Tumble turned and looked at Cori sleepily.

"Aren't you coming?" He yawned. Cori shook his head.

"Not until I find the others," Cori told him. Tumble nodded and stumbled sleepily in the direction of his den. Cori and Griddle continued on.

Jenny sat beside Pouncival as he slept. She glanced down at him as he gave a murmur in his sleep. She gave a sad smile and went back to knitting. She couldn't sleep, even though it was midnight. She hadn't been able to sleep since Skimble and Tumble had been taken.

"Mum?" Jenny's head snapped towards the sleepy voice.

"Tumbles!" She cried out and dived forward, pulling her son into a hug. Tumble yawned and buried his head in his mother's shoulder.

"Tumbles?" Tumble looked over his mother's shoulder and smiled. He leapt out of Jenny's arms and ran to his brother, tackling him to the floor.

"Hey, you're a Tom now!" Tumble said, poking his brother's nose.

"So are you!" Pounce laughed, flipping his brother onto his back. Jenny looked to the entrance of her den, happy tears in her eyes. Jelly, Asparagus, Deuteronomy, Tantomile, Misto, Bombalurina and Demeter stood in her doorway.

"Jelly, what's going on?" Jemima asked sleepily as she, Joshy, Electra, Etcetera, Plato and Victoria appeared in the doorway. All their jaws dropped when they saw Tumblebrutus.

"Tumble!" They all cried, rushing in and hugging him tightly. Tantomile stepped into the den. Tumble saw her looking around and sat up.

"Cori's gone with Griddlebone to find the others," Tumble told her. Tantomile looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Cori's gone with Griddlebone to find Dad, Admetus, Alonzo, Tugger, Selena and Munkus," Tumble repeated.

"Where are they?" Demeter asked, stepping up next to Tantomile.

"Humans took them…Cori had a vision and we ran back to Macavity's lair thing but they were already gone," Tumble said. Tantomile looked to Bomba and Demeter.

"He has been having visions?" Tantomile asked, confused. Tumble nodded.

"He had one about you…I think, Griddle asked if the vision was about you again," Tumblebrutus said to Tantomile. Tantomile frowned.

"Why would he go with Griddlebone though?" Jelly spoke up.

"She isn't that bad…she protected Cori when someone was hurting him," Tumble said. Jelly stared at him.

"Do you know what the vision was about, Tumblebrutus?" Tantomile asked, turning her green eyes to him. Tumble gave a small nod.

"He saw Munkustrap at the vets…he was on a silver table and two humans were standing behind him, talking, one of them was filling up a needle with green stuff." Tumble said. Demeter gave a low cry and fell back into Bombalurina's arms. Deuteronomy turned and left.

Sara ran her finger down the tabby's nose, giving a small smile as he gave her an annoyed look. She gave a sad sigh as he closed his eyes again.

"How is he?" Matthew asked, walking over as Lilly carried away the last stray. Sara shook her head.

"I'm not sure," She admitted quietly. "He's okay but he sort of drifts out of it," Sara yawned and Matthew smiled.

"Why don't you get a coffee or something, I'll hold Stripes," Matthew told her. Sara nodded and passed him the bundle. She rubbed her eyes and glanced out the window at the rising sun as she walked to the kitchen. Matthew sat down where Sara was sitting moments before, looking down at the tabby.

"You've seemed to have captured Sara's heart, Stripes," Matthew murmured. He startled when the tabby gave a violent seize.

"Lilly!" Matthew cried out, rushing the tabby to the silver examination table. He laid the tabby out on a blanket and unwrapped it from Sara's jumper. Lilly poked her head around the corner.

"Get a needle with the tranq!" Matthew called out. Lilly nodded and disappeared. Sara appeared again.

"What's happening?" Sara cried out, rushing to the table.

"I don't know! He just started tossing violently!" Matthew said, alarmed. Lilly reappeared and injected the tranquiliser into the tabby's forearm. The tabby went still. Sara looked up when she heard a loud meow, it was heart-breaking. Matthew looked towards the door, which led to the room where the carriers were.

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked, laying the tabby on his side.

"We'll put a drip in him; see if his condition improves…" Matthew said absently as he dug through draws and got what he needed.

"But, Sara, remember he is a stray," Matthew told her. Sara's brown eyes flashed to the collar.

"Doesn't have a tag like the others," Matthew explained. Sara sighed and took the rhinestone collar off the tabby.

"Who would put a rhinestone collar on a tom?" Sara asked. Matthew shrugged as he set the drip up. Sara winced as another heart-breaking meow was heard. Sara stroked the tabby's head before she left to get the coffee. Matthew walked past the office later and found Sara asleep on the couch. He smiled as he covered her up with a blanket.

Matthew walked back to the examination room. He stopped by the carriers and looked in. He opened the door to one of them and reached in, pulling out the large Maine Coon. He shut the door and carried to cat to the examination room. He set it before the tabby and leaned back.

"Sara seems to think you know each other," Matthew said to the cat. The maned cat stared up at him. Matthew gave a small smile. The Maine Coon was black with a leopard spotted patch on his chest, leopard spotted feet and a huge mane. He gave a small sigh as he watched the maned cat nudge the silver one with his head.

Tugger looked down at his older brother.

"Oh, Munkus, wake up…please!" Tugger pleaded, nudging his brother's head. "Munk, please!" Tugger licked his brother's nose, trying to get some response from him.

"I had to sedate him," Tugger looked up at the curly haired human as he spoke. "He won't wake up for a while." Tugger lay beside Munkustrap and looked at him sadly.

"What did that monster do to you?" Tugger whispered, pressing his head against Munkustrap's. Tugger pressed his head into the human's shoulder as the human picked him up. He didn't care about his reputation. He was upset about his brother and he needed comfort.

"Don't worry, buddy, your family will be here later today to get you," The human told him as he placed Tugger back in the carrier. Admetus and Alonzo looked up as Tugger was placed back in the carrier.

"Is he okay?" Alonzo asked worriedly. Tugger shook his head.

"They had to sedate him," Tugger murmured.

"Did you see Tumbles or Cori?" Skimble asked from the next carrier.

"No," Tugger answered. "Just Munkustrap."

"Argh, the sun's rising!" Cori said, panicked. Griddlebone stared at him through sleepy eyes as they continued on towards the last vet.

"We're almost there," Griddle yawned.

Matthew ran his hand down the tabby's side. He gave a small frown when he felt scars under the tabby's fur.

"You've had a tough life, haven't you, Stripes?" Matt asked the tabby. The tabby gave a weak stir in reply.

"Matt," Lilly called. Matthew walked over to the counter and glanced at the tabby's back.

"We can't hold him much longer, we're just about to open," Lilly said, grabbing a syringe.

"Lilly, he's improving!" Matthew argued. "We just can't kill him now!" Lilly filled up the syringe with the euthanasia. She looked at him.

"He's a stray, Matt; we have rules about how long we can keep them."

"I'll take him home," Matt and Lilly both looked at the door. Sara was rubbing her eyes. Lilly placed the syringe on the table and looked at Sara.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked. Sara nodded as she stroked the tabby's side. Lilly sighed.

"Fine, he's all yours." Sara smiled and scratched behind the tabby's ears. She smiled and ran her hand down the tabby's side as he opened his hazel eyes to look at her.

"Hey there, Stripes," She murmured. The tabby pushed his head into her hand.

"Hasn't both of your shifts ended?" Lilly asked Matt and Sara. They both smiled.

"Is he strong enough to be taken home?" Sara asked Matt. Matt nodded. Matthew unhooked Munkustrap from the drip. Sara grabbed a blanket and wrapped him in it before picking him up.

"Let's go home, Stripes." Sara said. Stripes purred and pressed his head against Sara's weakly. Sara and Matt walked into the next room.

"Oh, Sara!" Lilly called. Sara and Matt both called.

"Can you take the cat in the vest back to the station?" Lilly asked. "The stationmasters can't pick him up." Sara nodded.

Tugger looked out the door when he heard the humans come back. He listened as one of the females asked one of the other humans to take Skimble back to the station. He saw that the nice female had Munkustrap in her arms.

"Munkus!" Tugger called happily. Munkustrap looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"You're okay now?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Sara's taking me home," Munkustrap said, nodding to the woman carrying him. Tugger grinned.

"Matt, do you want to grab the railway cat?" Sara asked. The curly headed male nodded. Tugger watched as Matt took Skimble out from the carrier.

"I need you two to sign some papers and stuff," Lilly called from the other room. Sara and Matt went to the other room.

"Great, now I'm alone." Selena said. Tugger looked at her.

"Hey, you're going home soon," Tugger told her. Selena smiled, when she had joined the Jellicles she had been adopted by a young couple who had found her. Tugger, Alonzo and Admetus crossed to the other side of the carrier when they heard knocking on the window. Tugger's brown eyes widened.

"Misto?" Tugger asked, amazed.

"He isn't alone," Plato said, poking his head up next to the waving Misto.

"Is Munkus here?" Plato asked. Tugger nodded and looked towards the other room.

"He's getting adopted," Alonzo said, grinning.

"Hey, have any of you seen Cori or Tumble?" Admetus asked. Plato nodded.

"Cori…no, but he dropped Tumble back at the yard." Plato said.

"Hey, Skimble," Tugger called.

"What, lad?" Skimble called back.

"Tumble is back at the yard!" Tugger replied.

"Thanks, lad!" Alonzo laughed. Admetus frowned.

"Where's Cori though?" Admetus asked. Misto crept into the room through a small opening in the window.

"He's with Griddlebone, trying to find you guys," Misto answered.

"Hey, Plato, can you follow Munkustrap?" Tugger asked. Plato nodded and leapt down from the window. Plato followed the two humans, one was carrying Munkus and the other was carrying Skimble. The humans parted ways and Plato followed the girl with the long black hair.

Sara set Munkustrap down on the bed when she entered her apartment. Munkustrap wriggled out of the blanket he was wrapped in and walked around her apartment, looking around.

"It's not much, Stripes, but it's my home," Sara murmured. Munkustrap looked up at her. Sara yawned and rubbed her eyes. Munkustrap and Sara looked to the window when they heard a loud meow.

"Plato!" Munkustrap said, surprised. Sara walked over and opened the window, Plato leapt in. Sara shut the window again.

"Can't have you leaving, Stripes," Sara told him. She rubbed a hand over Plato's head.

"Your friend can tell me when he wants to go," Sara said, leaving the room. Plato nuzzled Munkustrap hesitantly.

"We were so worried," Plato said. Munkustrap nodded silently. "Then Tumble came back to the yard and told everyone that Cori had gone off with Griddlebone to find you guys because Cori had a vision." Munkustrap looked at him.

"Cori had a vision?" Munkus asked hoarsely. Plato nodded.

"He saw you on the vet table, two humans were talking behind you and one of them was filling up a needle with green liquid," Munkustrap nodded.

"They were arguing because I was a stray, my life wasn't worth it to one of them…but Sara said she'd take me home and they let me live," Munkustrap murmured. Plato looked at Munkustrap.

"I've better get back, they'll wonder where I am," Plato said. Munkustrap meowed loudly to get Sara's attention. Sara walked back into the room and opened the window. Plato leapt out and walked down the fire-escape. Sara picked up the yawning Munkustrap and carried him to her bed.

Cori's paws thudded against the pavement, he winced with every thud. They were finally at the last vet.

"Cori?" Cori turned when he heard the voice. Leaning against the wall, near some bushes was Mistoffelees. Cori gave a grin and walked to him.

"Hey, Misto," Cori said tiredly. Misto looked at Griddlebone over Cori's shoulder.

"Are the others…are they okay?" Cori asked. Misto nodded happily.

"They're all just about to go home," Misto said.

"What about Munkustrap?" Cori asked hesitantly.

"He got adopted," Misto told him. Cori sighed in relief.

"It didn't come true, thank the Everlasting Cat," Cori murmured. Misto watched as Tugger, Selena, Admetus and Alonzo got carried out of the vet.

"Time to go back to the yard," Misto said, stretching out. Cori nodded.

"Griddle, you'll be needing this," Cori told her, unhooking the collar around his neck and tossing it to her feet. Misto and Cori walked away. Griddle stared at the collar before looking at Cori and Misto as they walked away.

"It isn't over yet, Cori," Griddle promised quietly as she picked up the collar and walked off.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

My next chapter! Thanks for my regular reviewers, you guys are fantastic!

I have two one-shots up that revolve around Munkus and Tugger, give them a look please!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	15. Drunken babble and unsuspecting love

Admetus, Tugger, Alonzo and Selena met up before heading back to the yard later that afternoon. They came to a stop when they saw Cori in the middle of the yard, surrounded by the others.

"Cori!" Admetus said, surprised. Cori turned to face them, his smile looking a little forced. Tugger saw his green eyes were pleading with them.

"Hey, Cori…can I, uh, talk to you?" Tugger asked. Cori nodded and quickly walked away. Admetus walked over to Tantomile and hugged her. Selena caught Joshy as he leapt into her arms, hugging him tightly. Tugger and Cori walked to a quieter part of the yard.

"Thanks," Cori muttered. Tugger nodded and sat down in the shade. Cori sat near him.

"Are you okay?" Tugger asked. Cori gave a small shrug.

"I'm alright…I just felt," Cori trailed off. "I couldn't handle it," Tugger nodded.

"Yeah, I know," Tugger said. "Munkus had trouble with crowds for a while too, remember?" Cori nodded.

"Whoa!" Plato said as he skidded past. He came to a stop and walked back to them.

"Munkus is with his new human, she won't let him out until he's healthy and has a collar," Plato told them, breathless. Cori gave a small smile. Maybe not all his visions would come true. He was hoping so; he didn't want to lose Tantomile.

"I'm gonna go see Tant," Cori murmured, getting to his feet and walking off. Tugger frowned as he watched Cori walk off.

"Here you go, Stripes," Sara said, attaching the studded, black leather collar around his neck. Munkustrap purred and nuzzled her arm. Sara headed off to bed as Munkustrap headed to his cat bed by the window. He listened as the newly installed cat flap opened; Sara had gotten tired of opening and closing the window to let his friends out,

"Sleeping," Munkustrap murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

"No such luck, Munkus," Munkustrap's eyes shot open when he heard Macavity's cold voice. Munkustrap got to his feet, finding himself face to face with Macavity. Munkustrap started to back away slowly. Macavity approached, his gold eyes fixated on Munkustrap's hazel ones.

"I was surprised to hear that you're still alive," Macavity said. "I went by the junk yard, thought I'd cheer myself up with them mourning you but no, all I hear is Demeter and Bombalurina wanting to clean your den before you return," Munkustrap's breath caught in his throat as he backed up into the wall. Macavity leapt at Munkustrap. Sara jolted awake when she heard yowling and hissing. She leapt out of bed and switched on the light to the lounge. She saw Stripes and an orange cat fighting each other. Sara leapt forward, grabbing the orange cat. It stared at her hatefully through gold eyes, the uncombed whiskers bristling in anger. Sara gave a cry of pain as the cat slashed her across the face. Sara opened the window one handed and threw the cat out. She slammed the window shut and locked the cat-flap. She looked at Stripes, who was on the ground, trembling. She scooped him up into her arms and sat on the couch with him. He buried his head into her arms. She rubbed his back.

"Shh, Stripes, it's alright," She murmured to him. "The nasty cat is gone," Munkustrap shook his head against her arm.

"He's going to come back for me…I know he will," Munkustrap whispered, looking up at her. He pressed his paw against her cheek when he saw the cuts. Sara gently took his paw away.

"I'll be okay, Stripes," Sara murmured. She quickly checked him over.

"Only a few scratches, buddy," She told him, picking him up. She took him over to her bed and set him down before she walked into the bathroom and cleaned the scratches on her face. She got into bed and Munkustrap curled into her side. Sara looked down at Stripes, his hazel eyes were wide and he still shook against her.

"What has that cat done to you?" Sara murmured.

The weeks went by and Munkustrap was lying on the tyre, sunning himself. Munkustrap looked up when he heard someone walking around. Cori was walking around.

"Cori, what are you doing?" Munkustrap asked. Cori looked over at him.

"Looking for a den," He answered. Munkustrap frowned and sat up.

"Why?" Cori gave a small smile.

"Admetus and Tantomile are becoming mates…I'm moving out," Cori told him. Munkustrap nodded. Cori gave a nod and went to move on.

"I've have room in my den…if you don't care," Munkustrap said. Cori looked at him and walked over, leaping onto the tyre beside him.

"Seriously?" Cori asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Thanks, Munk," Cori murmured. Munkustrap nodded and stretched.

"Demeter won't mind?" Cori asked, moments later. Munkustrap shook his head.

"She lives with Bomba, Cori," Munkustrap said quietly. "It was hard for me to live with her after…afterwards," Cori looked to Munkustrap.

"Why do you think that me living there will make it easier?" Cori asked.

"Because you understand," Munkustrap murmured, looking at his paws. Cori nodded and leapt off the tyre.

"I'm going to tell Tant that I've found somewhere…stop her feeling guilty," Cori said, flashing a smile in his direction. Munkustrap gave a smile and nodded.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap was tackled by kittens.

"Tell us a story, please!" Etcetera pleaded.

"Come on, Munkus, please!" Electra and Jemima voiced. Munkustrap gave a small laugh as he sat up.

"Okay, which one do you want to hear?" Munkustrap asked, smiling at the collection of kittens.

Tugger walked past with Bomba, he smiled when he saw the kittens' facial expressions as Munkustrap told the story. Their faces were all in awe. Bomba ran her paw down Tugger's side. Tugger grinned at her and fluffed up his mane. Bomba giggled as they walked to Tugger's den.

Cori looked around Munkustrap's den before he settled down on a pile of shirts. Munkustrap smiled sleepily at him from the other side of the 'sleeping' den.

"Thanks, Munkus," Cori said quietly. Munkustrap closed his eyes.

"S'alright, Cori," Munkus murmured sleepily. Cori closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Ooooh, Munky," Cori wearily opened his eyes. What was Tugger doing? Cori saw Munkustrap sitting up, looking slightly irritated. There was a low thump and an 'ow' before Tugger stumbled into the sleeping den, rubbing his forehead.

"There's my favo…my fab…my fave brotha," Tugger said as he stumbled over to sit beside Munkustrap.

"You've been in Skimble's scotch again, haven't you?" Munkustrap asked, staring at his brother with amusement. Tugger held a paw up to his lips.

"Shhh, don't tell Shkimble," Tugger giggled. Cori looked at Tugger, confused.

"I was…I was thinkin'," Tugger started up again. Munkustrap chuckled.

"That must've been painful," Tugger looked at Munkus, his brown eyes wide.

"Wha' does that mean?" Munkustrap shook his head.

"What were you thinking, Tugs?" Munkustrap asked Tugger.

"I was thinkin'…tha' Macavity is a douche'," Tugger answered, his paws swinging around animatedly.

"Do you even know what that means, Tugger?" Cori asked, smiling at Tugger's drunkenness. Tugger looked at Cori.

"Nup," He answered. "But tha's Macavityyyy," Munkustrap nodded.

"An' then der is the fluff-ball," Tugger hiccupped. "Griddlebone," Munkustrap watched Cori go pale.

"She iz one nasty crea…kitt…cat," Tugger said.

"Enough, Tugger," Munkustrap said quietly, his eyes on Coricopat.

"Shez a fluffy evilly weirdy thingy," Tugger continued.

"Enough, Tugger," Munkustrap said, his voice a little harder. Tugger stared at Munkustrap in surprise, before swinging his head around to look at Cori, whose eyes were on his paws.

"Oh…oopsie," Tugger said, covering his mouth with his paws.

"Now, why don't you go to sleep, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger fell onto his chest, his butt in the air.

"Aw, don' choo wanna play, Munkus?" Tugger asked, pouting, as he waggled his rear.

"Not now, Tugger…its dark out, means sleeping time," Tugger rolled onto his side.

"Fine," Tugger murmured. Within minutes, low snoring was heard. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Sorry about that, Cori, he doesn't know what he's saying," Munkustrap said, looking at Cori. Cori shook his head, looking up at Munkustrap.

"It's okay…it was kinda entertaining," Cori said. Munkustrap laughed and lay back down beside his snoring brother. Cori lay back down as well.

Munkustrap's breath caught in his throat when he woke up, he could feel an arm around his waist. He slowly opened his eyes and he relaxed slightly when he saw his own den. He was still panicking somewhat with the arm around his waist. He looked down and saw leopard spots.

"Tugger," Munkustrap murmured. He heard a muffled groan in response. Munkustrap tried to pry Tugger's arm off him. Tugger tightened his grip in his sleep. Munkustrap started to panic and desperately tried to get Tugger's arm off of him.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap called, his voice shrill.

"Five more minutes, Munkus," Tugger murmured in his sleep. Munkustrap clawed his arm as his panic got to him. Tugger yelped and leapt up, holding his arm. He looked to Munkustrap, who was trembling and shaking.

"Oh, crap," Tugger murmured. "Munkus, I'm so sorry…I didn't realise!" Munkustrap shook his head.

"Maybe you should go, Tugs," Munkustrap said quietly. Tugger looked at Munkustrap, his brown eyes wide.

"Munkus, I didn't know it was you," Tugger said weakly.

"Go, please," Munkustrap murmured, not meeting his eyes. Tugger looked at Coricopat, who was watching the scene in front of him. Tugger quickly left. Cori winced at the ragged sob that just managed to break through as Tugger left.

"I made him cry," Munkustrap murmured, looking at the den exit.

"You panicked, Munkus," Cori told him. "It wasn't your fault." Munkustrap put his head in his paws.

"I told him to get out when all he's been trying to do is help me," Munkus moaned. Munkustrap got to his feet.

"I've got to find him," Munkustrap said as he left the den. Munkustrap quickly walked through the yard as the inhabitants began to wake up.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap called. There was no answer. An hour later and Munkustrap had searched the yard, but had been unable to find his little brother. Cori came to his side.

"Have you found him?" Cori asked. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Wait, I know where he is," Munkustrap said before he ran off. Munkustrap ran to the river, where he and Tugger used to go when they were kittens. He found Tugger sitting under a tree.

"Tugs?" Munkustrap called softly. Tugger looked up, wiping his eyes. Munkustrap sat beside him.

"Tugger, I'm so sorry… I over-reacted," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger shook his head.

"No, I should've realised, Munkus…and you can't over-react, now with what you've been through," Tugger told him.

"Hey, Tugger," Munkustrap said. Tugger looked at him.

"Thank you…for everything," Tugger smiled.

"That's what brothers are for, right?" Tugger asked.

"I knew you'd be here," Munkustrap murmured, looking over the lake. Tugger gave a small nod.

"We almost died here and yet it's still our place, isn't it?" Munkustrap continued.

"Actually, I believe it was you who almost died when you saved me when I fell through the ice," Tugger said. Munkustrap shrugged. Tugger looked out over the water.

"I remember when Skimble carried you into the infirmary…you were too still," Tugger muttered. Munkustrap put his paw on his brother's arm. Munkustrap smiled and nodded. Munkustrap got to his feet. Tugger remained sitting.

"Oh, and Tugger," Tugger looked up at him. "No more stealing 'Shkimble's' scotch," Tugger grinned and Munkustrap walked away.

Coricopat rolled onto his back to let the sun warm his stomach.

"Hey, Cori," Cori glanced behind him and saw Admetus walking up to him.

"Oh, hi, Admetus," Cori said, closing his eyes. He listened as Admetus sat beside him.

"How…how are you?" Admetus asked.

"I'm okay," Cori answered. "I'm glad I'm home…and collar free," Admetus gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, it's good to be home again," Admetus went quiet. "How are things with Munkustrap?" Cori opened his eyes and looked at Admetus.

"Tugger came into Munkustrap's den drunk last night…that was pretty funny," Cori said. Admetus smiled and nodded.

"But Munkus freaked out this morning when he woke up to Tugger's arm around him," Admetus frowned.

"Is he okay?" Admetus asked. Cori nodded.

"Yeah, he and Tugger have talked about it," Cori said. Admetus sighed.

"I better get back to Tants…I'll talk to you later," Admetus said. Cori looked at him and nodded. Admetus walked off. Cori sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Cori!" Cori cracked open an eye to see who that voice belonged to. He came face to face to a bright calico face.

"Rumpleteazer?" Cori asked, confused.

"Don' forget bout me!" Cori sat up and saw Mungojerrie.

"What are you two doing here?" Cori asked, confused. "Talking to me?" Rumpleteazer looked a little hurt.

"We wanted to see 'ow you were," She said. Cori gave a smile.

"Thanks, I'm fine," Cori said. Rumpleteazer sat beside him. She and Mungojerrie chattered happily to one another, Cori would talk as well. Cori found himself drawn to Rumpleteazer.

'_No, I can't…I can't do this to her,_' Cori thought.

"Ey, Cori, you alright?" Cori snapped himself out the trance and looked at Rumpleteazer.

"I'm fine, Teazer…just a little tired," Cori said. Rumpleteazer smiled.

"Do ya want to come 'unting wif us tomorra?" Teazer asked. Cori nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Mungojerrie laughed.

"See ya tomorra mornin' then," Jerrie said and got to his feet. "C'mon Teazer, we gotta steal some things," Teazer rested her paw on Cori's briefly before she got to her feet and ran after her brother. Cori got to his feet and headed back to his and Munkustrap's den. Munkustrap was lying on his cushions. Munkustrap tilted his head and gave a sly smile as Cori entered.

"Okay, which queen has left you like that?" Munkustrap asked. Cori looked at Munkustrap as he sat down.

"Um…no one," Cori lied. Munkustrap scoffed and sat up.

"Pull the other one, c'mon…who is it?" Munkustrap asked. Cori gave a small smile.

"I think I'm falling for Rumpleteazer," Cori said, surprised. Munkustrap stared at him, surprised.

"Really?" Munkustrap asked. Cori nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going hunting with her and Mungojerrie tomorrow morning," Munkustrap smiled and settled back down.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

I don't know why but I think Cori and Rumpleteazer are a cute couple. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter.

There is a story behind Tugger and Munkustrap's discussion by the lake, it's a one-shot called 'It's my job to protect you,'

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	16. Ambushed

Munkustrap headed home the next morning, deciding to see Sara so she wouldn't think something bad had happened to him. Munkustrap leapt up the fire escape and through the cat flap. Sara and Matt were sitting at the table; Sara's head was in her hands. They didn't notice him standing there.

"What did the doctor say?" Matt asked gently, his brown eyes downcast as he looked at the silent Sara.

"That it's…progressed," Sara murmured. Matt frowned.

"What does that mean?" Sara looked up to look at Matt.

"That I don't have as long as they thought," Matt gave a small groan, running his hand through his curls. Munkustrap crept forward, intrigued by the conversation.

"Why?" Matt asked, "What's happened?" Sara sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"The cancer has moved to my spine…it's shortened my life expectancy." Sara told him. Matt rubbed his eyes. Sara put her hand on his, giving a small smile.

"It's alright, Matt," Sara said softly to him. Matt looked at her, his face broken.

"No, it isn't, Sara!" Matt told her. "You don't deserve this!" Sara looked at him. Munkustrap was in shock, he knew what cancer was and that it could kill you. Munkustrap leapt up onto Sara's lap, announcing his presence, before nuzzling her stomach. His Sara was dying. Sara smiled down at Munkustrap, rubbing his head. If anything, Stripes brought her happiness. Sara looked up at Matt.

"When my time comes…will you care for Stripes?" Sara asked Matt. Matt looked at her.

"Sara, you aren't going to die," He told her. Sara sighed.

"I know I am, Matt…The doctors have told me to start getting my affairs in order," Sara told him. "And I need somebody to care for Stripes, please, Matt, for me," Matt sighed.

"Fine, I'll take care of him," Matt promised her. Sara smiled, squeezing his hand before going to get to her feet. Munkustrap jumped onto Matt's lap. Sara headed off towards her bedroom, with Matt and Munkustrap watching her sadly.

Over the next week or so, Cori found himself becoming close to Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. They were out one afternoon, walking the streets, just the three of them when they took a short-cut through an alley to get back to the junkyard.

"Well lookie who it is," The three Jellicles stopped and looked around. Eight cats walked up from beside them. Cori looked around the alley and saw their exits blocked by a few other cats. Cori flinched when someone jumped onto the bin.

"Good, you found them," Cori shuddered at the sound of Macavity's voice. Macavity leapt down from the bin to pace in front of the three Jellicles.

"Wha' choo want Macavity?" Mungojerrie hissed, crouching. Macavity turned to face Cori.

"I came here as a favour to Griddlebone actually," Macavity said slowly.

"Oh, no," Cori murmured, sinking to his stomach. Rumpleteazer looked at Cori, who suddenly looked very vulnerable. Teazer stood in front of Cori.

"Ya ain't getting' 'im!" Teazer snarled. Macavity stalked up to Rumpleteazer.

"Teazer…don't," Cori told her. Macavity looked from Rumpleteazer to Coricopat.

"Seriously, Cori…you've chosen her?" Teazer gently nudged Coricopat.

"And, Rumpleteazer, you've chosen him?" Teazer hissed.

"Leave Cori alone ya great brute!" Teazer growled. Rumpleteazer hit the pavement and slid as Macavity struck her.

"Tha's ma sista!" Mungojerrie snarled and went to lunge at Macavity but was caught by hench-cats. Coricopat ran to Teazer's side, nudging her with his head.

"Teazer," Cori said gently. "Come on, Teazer, get up," Teazer's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open.

"Cori," Teazer murmured, licking his nose. Cori rubbed his head against hers. Teazer slowly rose to her feet, with Cori's help. Macavity stared at them.

"This may be easier than I planned," Macavity murmured. Cori looked at Macavity.

"You come with me, Cori, and I'll let them go," Macavity said.

"He ain't goin' anywhere with you!" Teazer snarled. Cori looked at her. Teazer nodded.

"We ain't lettin' him take you, Cori," Teazer said quietly. Macavity sighed.

"Fine…attack, leave Coricopat unharmed or Griddlebone will have your tails," Macavity ordered. All the hench-cats lunged. Cori leapt left and right, clawing at on-coming hench-cats while trying to protect Teazer all the same. When Cori began to tire, he was somehow separated from Teazer and Jerrie. Cori turned and caught a claw to the jaw which dazed him. He was lifted from the ground and hoisted over someone's shoulder, the cat holding tightly onto his thighs. Cori weakly looked up when he heard a scream.

"Teazer, no!" Cori cried out and struggled. He clawed at the back of the cat that held him.

"Try doing that to me again, Coricopat, and I'll make things worse for them." Cori went limp in Macavity's hold. Macavity carried Coricopat from the alley and the fighting.

"Teazer," Cori murmured, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Munkustrap looked up at the sun where he was sitting beside Alonzo. His head snapped to the side as he heard yells. A bloodied Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ran to the tyre.

"Where's Cori?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"M-Macavity's hench-cats ambushed us…" Jerrie panted.

"He took Cori!" Teazer cried. Jerrie put his arm around her shoulders.

"Go to Jenny, get yourselves checked out." Munkustrap told them. Jerrie nodded and started to move.

"Macavity's taken Cori for Griddlebone!" Teazer said. "Munk, ya've gotta get 'im back…" Munkustrap looked at her, at her tears quickly forming in her eyes.

"I need 'im, Munkus," Teazer whispered. Munkustrap nodded.

"I know, Teazer, go get yourself checked out," Munkustrap told her gently, walking up to her and placing his paws on her shoulders.

"'K, Munkus," Teazer said and let herself get led away by Jerrie.

"What now, Munkus?" Alonzo asked. Munkus shook his head.

"I'm not sure,"

Macavity walked through the park with Coricopat hanging over his shoulder. Cori was crying silently, Macavity could feel the small jolts of his sobs. Cori let out a yelp as Macavity dropped him on his back in an alley.

"In the box," Macavity said, pointing to a wooden crate. Cori looked up at him, glaring at him miserably. Cori went to run but Macavity grabbed his tail and yanked him back. Macavity sat on Cori's back as he tied Cori's ankles together before proceeding to tie Cori's paws behind his back. Macavity picked Cori up and put him in the back of the box. Cori pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall in the corner. Macavity stretched himself out in front of the entrance to box, blocking Cori's only chance of escape.

"Why?" Cori asked. Macavity stared at him.

"Why did you have to do this again?" Macavity yawned.

"Like I said, I owed Griddlebone a favour…and she wanted you back." Macavity said. "How's Munkustrap going?" Cori hissed.

"Go to hell," Macavity laughed, rolling onto his back.

"Plan to," Macavity looked at Cori. "We're staying here until tomorrow morning…sleep," Cori bared his teeth. He yelped as Macavity hit him. Macavity gave a smile as he stretched back out. Cori waited until Macavity was asleep before examining the rope around his ankles. The rope was of somewhat crappy quality so Macavity had probably grabbed it in the alley. Cori shifted himself around so he had managed to get his tied paws out in front of him. He quickly untied his ankles and stood up. He crept by Macavity and got to the hole of the crate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cori bolted out of the crate. As he ran, he found it was harder to run on two legs with his paws tied in front of him. Cori pushed himself to go faster as he ran through unfamiliar park. He could hear Macavity behind him.

"Come back here, Cori!" Macavity snarled. Coricopat ran faster through the park, jumping over rocks and fallen sticks. Cori's foot snagged on a fallen branch and he went flying forward. He fell down a ditch and rolled down, hitting a bump and going flying. There was a sickening crunch and pain in his head as he hit his head on something before everything went black.

Admetus looked at the worried Tantomile. It was bordering on midnight and Tantomile had been sitting by the den exit, looking out for her brother. She winced suddenly and raised her paw to her head.

"What is it?" Admetus asked worriedly, coming to her side.

"Pain…a lot of it," She murmured. Admetus hugged her.

"You need to rest…you're no help to Cori if you can barely keep your eyes open, dear," Admetus told her softly. Tantomile nodded and headed inside the den.

"I swear if you've hurt him, Macavity, I'm going to kill you," Admetus whispered to the sky angrily.

Cori gave a choked cry as he finally came to. He raised his bound paws to his head and felt it was wrapped in a bandage.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Cori," Cori glanced up at Macavity. Macavity was crouched by the entrance, staring at Cori.

"Bite me," Cori snapped at him. Macavity gave a grin as he lounged against the side of the box. Cori gave a groan as his head pounded. Macavity laughed darkly.

"Time to go, Cori," Macavity said, leaning forward and grabbing Cori's bound paws. He pulled Cori up and pushed him out of the box. Cori tripped over his bound feet and fell to the pavement. Macavity ducked out of the box and picked Cori up, hoisting him over his shoulder again.

"Oh, goody," Cori muttered bitterly. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Stop your whinging," Macavity told him as he started to walk again. Macavity carried Cori back towards his new lair.

"What did I hit my head on?" Cori groaned as every step made his head pound even more.

"One big rock," Macavity answered. "It was a very big rock, actually." Cori looked down at the back of Macavity's legs as they walked.

"Unless you want me to bite your tail, stop flicking it in my face," Macavity snarled. Cori wrapped his tail around one of his legs.

"It's about time, Mac!" Cori cringed when he heard her voice.

"Sorry, Griddle, I had to wait for the idiot to come around," Macavity answered, dropping Cori on the ground. Cori looked up at Griddlebone and Macavity, both who were staring down at him.

"What happened to his head?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity poked Coricopat with his foot, Cori attempted to bite it.

"He tried to run but he tripped and hit his head on a rock," Macavity said. Griddlebone looked at Macavity.

"How big was the rock?" She asked.

"Huge," Macavity answered, holding his paws a small distance apart. Griddlebone cut the rope off Cori's ankles and helped him up. She led him inside and into a small room. She pushed Cori down on the cushions before kneeling beside him and cutting the rope off from around his paws. Cori stared at the collar she picked up apprehensively. He hissed slightly as she fastened it back around his neck.

"Welcome back, Cori…get some rest and get rid of that head-ache you have," Griddlebone told him before leaving. Cori slumped down on the cushions once she had left.

"Damn it!" He yelled, pounding his fist against the floor. He buried his head in a cushion.

"Not again," He whimpered.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Short but sweet…the updates may be a little further apart now, I'm busy preparing for VCE and VET for next year…gah high school…

Anywho, thanks to my awesome reviewers!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	17. Following the trail, alluring scent

Munkustrap walked to the Vicarage wall to see his father. Tugger walked beside him, not wanting to let him go alone.

"Munkustrap, Tugger," Deuteronomy's voice greeted them as they got to the garden of the old church. Munkustrap walked over and nuzzled his father. Munkustrap sat beside him and Deuteronomy put his arm around him. Deuteronomy smiled when he saw Tugger sniffing the air.

"Left overs in the kitchen," Deuteronomy said. Tugger quickly left. Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap, his hazel eyes were almost back to their normal brightness as he looked back at his father.

"You are looking well, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy said. Munkustrap's arms wrapped around himself protectively.

"Are you well?" Deuteronomy pressed. Munkustrap gave a slight nod.

"Other then the occasional freak-out, I am okay," Munkustrap murmured. Deuteronomy nodded.

"The occasional freak-out?" Deuteronomy asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Uh, Tugger slept in my den with Cori and I the other night…I woke up with Tugger's arm around me and I freaked out slightly," Munkustrap said. Munkustrap sighed.

"Macavity has made his reappearance," Munkustrap murmured, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"What has happened?" Deuteronomy asked. Munkustrap put his head in his paws, his body shaking. Deuteronomy rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie and Coricopat went for a walk when they were ambushed…Macavity ordered his hench-cats to attack but not to harm Cori. During the fight he grabbed Cori and took off." Munkustrap murmured, his eyes still on the ground.

"Rumpleteazer said that Macavity said that he was there to repay Griddlebone by taking Cori…" Munkustrap continued. Munkustrap raised his eyes to meet his father's.

"Teazer and Jerrie refused to leave Cori's side during the fight because…because Teazer and Cori are…seeing each other somewhat," Deuteronomy nodded.

"Cori and Teazer…seriously?" Munkustrap looked up as Tugger returned, carrying two chicken drumsticks in his mouth. He dropped one by Munkustrap before retreating a small distance away to eat his own. Munkustrap nodded.

"Yes, Cori and Teazer," Munkustrap answered in response to Tugger's question. Tugger looked at his chicken thoughtfully as he ate it.

"That's surprising," Tugger murmured.

"Go back to the others, Munkus, I'll send word if I find anything," Deuteronomy said. Munkustrap nodded and rose to his feet, picking up the chicken that Tugger had brought for him. Tugger and Munkus both headed back towards the junkyard.

"Hey, Munk…you gonna eat that?" Deuteronomy chuckled as he heard Tugger's question.

Griddlebone walked into Cori's room. He was sleeping on the cushions, his face partly peaceful. She walked over to his side and unwrapped the bandage from his head.

"What are you doing?" Griddle looked down at Cori, whose green eyes were staring up at her sleepily.

"Checking the wound on your head," She answered bluntly. Cori sighed, closing his eyes. He felt her paw brush behind his left ear.

"At least he cleaned it," Griddlebone murmured. Cori's eyes flashed open.

"He groomed me?" Cori asked, disgusted. Griddlebone glanced at him briefly. "Gross," Griddlebone smacked his arm lightly. Cori sighed and slumped back on the cushions. He bit his lip as Griddlebone rolled him over so she could to his ear. He struggled not to shudder when she started to clean the wound. She finished cleaning the wound and raked her paws down his back. Cori winced as his head-ache returned.

"Sleep the head-ache off, Cori," Griddlebone told him. "I'll bring food back later," She left the room and Cori sat up. He looked around the room. It seemed like an old hotel room. He walked over to the window and looked out of it. He was about three stories up from the ground; trees surrounded the building he was in. Cori sighed as he looked at the town, near the outskirts of the woods he was in. He could just see the junk yard from where he was. Cori walked back over to the cushion pile and started dragging it over to the window. He settled himself down and stared out the window.

Griddlebone came again an hour or so later, carrying a bowl. She found Cori on the pile of cushions, staring out the window.

"Where exactly are we?" Cori asked, not taking his eyes from the window.

"An old hotel…it's been empty for years," Griddlebone answered, setting the bowl beside him. Cori's eyes flickered to the contents briefly before flicking back to looking out the window. Griddlebone noticed that he was staring at the junkyard, which was just visible. She ran her paw over his head.

"You miss them already?" She asked. Cori sighed.

"Of course I do," Cori murmured. "Tantomile, Munkus, Teazer…" Griddlebone stared at him.

"Teazer?" She asked. "As in Rumpleteazer?" Cori closed his eyes and looked down.

"Has little Cori found a mate?" Cori looked up at Griddlebone when he heard her scathing tone. Her eyes were hard as she glared down at him. Cori rested his head back on the cushions.

"Maybe I should pay Teazer a little visit," Griddlebone said slowly. Cori's head snapped up.

"Leave her alone!" Cori snarled. Griddlebone grabbed his throat, Cori didn't move.

"Do not tempt me to end her pathetic little life," Griddlebone growled. She released his throat and stalked out of the room. Cori looked back out the window, resting his forehead against the glass.

"I'm sorry, Teazer," He murmured.

Munkustrap sniffed around the alley where Teazer, Jerrie and Cori were ambushed. He glanced up at the night sky. No-one knew he was out, Deuteronomy had told everybody to stay in the yard wherever possible and when going to their humans houses to go in pairs. Munkustrap picked up Macavity's scent and started to follow it out of the alley.

"What happened to not leaving the junkyard alone?" Munkustrap looked up and saw Tugger and Misto standing by the alley exit. Munkustrap shrugged and continued following the scent. Tugger and Misto followed him. They walked for a few hours and stopped when they reached another alley. Misto poked his head into a wooden crate.

"It's really strong here," Misto said. Tugger stuck his head in as well.

"Um, hey, Munk," Tugger said slowly. "There's blood here," Munkustrap sniffed the small blood puddle.

"It's Cori's," Munkustrap murmured. Munkustrap ducked back outside the box and followed the blood trail. He walked over sticks and rocks until he came to a stop, looking into a ditch. He slid down the ditch and stopped by a rock. The large rock had blood and fur on it.

"Oh, Cori, what have they done to you?" Munkustrap whispered. He headed back to the alley and the wooden crate. Tugger and Misto stared at him as he came back.

"I found where the blood came from," Munkustrap said. "It looks like Cori hit his head on a rock," Tugger and Misto stared at him in shock. Munkustrap's nose twitched as he caught another trail. He quickly followed it.

"And we're off again," Tugger sighed as he followed Munkustrap. They followed the trail through the woods. The scent finished at an old, abandoned hotel. Munkustrap, Tugger and Misto hid behind a shrub and stared at the two hench-cats lazing by the front door.

"Look!" Misto breathed. Tugger and Munkustrap looked at him, he was staring up. They followed his gaze to a top window. A familiar calico face was staring dolefully out the window on the top floor.

"Cori!" Munkustrap murmured. He turned back to the other two.

"Go tell the yard what we've found…I'll stay and make sure they don't try to move him," Munkustrap said. Tugger stared at him.

"Munkus, what if _he_ finds you again?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap gave a small shrug.

"Go, Tugger…I'll stay hidden, I promise," He added, looking at Tugger's expression.

"Fine, I'll be back with the others soon," He promised grudgingly. He and Misto walked off. Munkustrap curled up behind the shrub and dozed off.

Macavity stared down at the sleeping form of Munkustrap. His face was peaceful, his chest rising and falling evenly.

"For someone who wants to get away from me, you tend to show up a lot," Macavity said. Munkustrap's eyes snapped open. He was then pinned to the grassy ground, with Macavity hovering above him. Munkustrap's breathing was quickened as he began to panic.

"You were actually hidden quite well," Macavity drawled. "But one with a scent as…alluring as yours it's quite easy to follow," Munkustrap struggled slightly under his weight. Macavity grinned as he tilted his head to examine Munkustrap's face more closely. Munkustrap kicked out, catching Macavity in the stomach before quickly rolling over and attempting to run. He was caught by his tail, making him fall to his chest. Macavity's arm quickly wrapped around his chest, pinning Munkustrap against Macavity's own chest. Macavity pulled them both up from the ground.

"Walk," Macavity hissed in his ear. Munkustrap stood his ground. Macavity rested his claw on a soft spot on Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap pushed himself further into the crook of Macavity's arm as he shied away from the claw. Macavity laughed, burying his head in Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap shivered as they entered the hotel.

"Where's Cori?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity sighed, retracting his head from Munkustrap's neck. Macavity led him up the stairs.

"Oh, you got your pet back," Munkustrap glared at Griddlebone as she leaned against the wall, staring at them both.

"It's been a good couple days for us both, huh, Griddle?" Macavity laughed in Munkustrap's ear. Griddlebone walked with them to Coricopat's room. She unlocked the door and opened it. Cori didn't look away from the window.

"Oh, Cori…look who we have for you," Griddle sang. Cori looked around, his green eyes widening as they came to rest on Munkustrap.

"Munkus," Cori murmured. Macavity shoved Munkustrap into the room. Munkustrap fell to the wooden floor, hard. Macavity and Griddlebone left, closing the door and locking it behind them. Cori crawled over to his side. Munkustrap looked up, paw over his slightly bleeding side.

"What are you doing here, Munkus?" Cori whimpered. Munkustrap gave a slight smile before checking out the small scratch on his side.

"We followed your scent, it led us here," Munkustrap said quietly.

"We?" Cori asked.

"Me, Tugger and Misto," Munkustrap murmured.

"Where are they?" Cori asked, worried.

"They've gone back to the junkyard to get help," Munkustrap muttered, looking around the small room.

"Why did you stay?" Cori asked.

"I hid myself in the bushes to make sure they didn't move you," Munkustrap told him, looking at him. "Macavity caught my scent and surprised me," Cori sighed and looked at him. Munkustrap's shoulders slumped as the door opened again and Macavity entered. Cori watched as Munkustrap was pulled out of the room. Griddlebone stared at Coricopat for a moment longer before she left the room, locking the door behind him.

Macavity led Munkustrap to another room, pushing him down onto a mattress. Munkustrap trembled. Macavity sat beside him, running his paws down Munkustrap's back, gently. Munkustrap looked at him. Macavity rubbed his head against Munkustrap's. Macavity laid Munkustrap out on his back on the mattress. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were staring at him intently. Macavity hovered above him, his paw caressing Munkustrap's cheek.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I thought I could stay away from you…to let you go but I couldn't," Macavity continued on. His paws trailed down Munkustrap's sides. Munkustrap felt empty. Macavity rested beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap stared at him. Macavity stroked the side of Munkustrap's face.

"I'm not going to hurt you again," Macavity told him softly, staring into his eyes. Munkustrap turned his head away.

Tugger, Misto and a few other Toms plus Bombalurina, Rumpleteazer and Demeter were walking through the woods, trying to find the trail again. Misto and Tugger paused suddenly, their eyes confused as they sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Admetus asked, walking forward.

"Munkustrap's scent…it's gone," Tugger murmured. "There are a lot of other scents but I can't find Munkustrap's." Misto sat down, rubbing his feet.

"Tug, we've been searching for hours and we can't find the hotel," Misto said, looking up at him. Tugger shook his head.

"We haven't lost Munkustrap!" Tugger growled. A paw landed on his shoulder.

"We'll find it, lad…just not today," Skimble told him. Tugger stared forward.

"We need to get back to the yard," Alonzo murmured. The others walked off, Admetus and Rumpleteazer stayed behind for a moment longer.

"We'll find them, Tugger…eventually," Admetus muttered regretfully before joining the others.

"Oi'm sure Munkus is alright, Tugs," Rumpleteazer murmured. Tugger turned and looked at her. She looked at him, her chocolate eyes sad.

"We'll find Coricopat, Teazer…I promise," Tugger told her. Rumpleteazer gave a sad smile.

"Oi know we will," Teazer murmured. "Oi just 'ope that 'e's alright," Teazer gave a small nod before going to join the others. Tugger continued on his search.

Three hours later Tugger had still failed to find anything.

"Damn it!" He screamed and raced back out of the woods. He ran to Munkustrap's human's apartment, leaping up the fire-escape and through the cat-flap. Matt was sitting at the table, head in his hands. Tugger walked into the bedroom where Sara's scent was heaviest. She was lying in bed, curled up in the blankets. Tugger leapt up beside her and she opened her eyes. Her normally bright green eyes had a dull sheen to it.

"Hey there," Sara murmured to him. Tugger nudged her head and meowed.

"You haven't seen Stripes, have you?" Sara asked, her voice hoarse. Tugger's heart sunk, Munkustrap wasn't here. Sara sighed and closed her eyes again. Tugger listened as her breathing evened out again.

"I'll find him for you," Tugger murmured to her. "He should be by your side when you leave this earth," Tugger looked at Sara's face; he knew she didn't have long left. Tugger walked out the bedroom, Matt was asleep with his head on the table. Tugger leapt out the cat-flap and went back to the junkyard.

Griddlebone leaned against the wall as she listened to the noises coming from the room within. Grunts were the loudest noises, but she could also hear quiet sobbing. Macavity walked by her and stopped. Griddlebone stared at him, arms folded.

"How's Munkustrap?" Griddle asked him. Macavity gave a dark chuckle, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Quiet," He answered. Macavity looked towards the door to the room where muffled grunts were coming from.

"Customer," Griddlebone answered, looking at the expression on Macavity's face. Macavity nodded and walked off. A large marmalade cat walked out of the room, nodding at Griddle. Griddlebone walked into the room. Coricopat was hunched over, arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Teazer…" Cori murmured. Griddlebone gave a low growl before yanking him up from the floor and dragging him back to his room. She tossed him onto the ground and slammed the door behind her. Cori picked himself up from the floor and dragged himself to his pile of cushions. Griddlebone stalked downstairs and found Macavity chasing a rat in the old kitchen. He turned to face her once he had consumed it.

"What?" He asked.

"Coricopat's new love," Griddle sneered. Macavity leaned against the oven, tilting his head.

"What about Rumpleteazer?" Macavity asked, intrigued.

"Coricopat will not break if he knows she is waiting for him," Griddlebone said. Macavity shrugged.

"Get him to think it's better for her if he isn't with her…" Macavity suggested. Griddlebone stared at him.

"Make him not want to go back to the junk yard," Macavity told her as he brushed past her and headed back upstairs. Griddlebone thought about it for a moment before going to Coricopat's room.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Next chapter…hope I didn't make you wait too long :D

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! I'll try update again soon…..

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	18. Coricopat's broken spirit

Munkustrap looked up as Macavity walked into the room. Macavity sat beside him and stared at his paws. Munkustrap turned his head away from Macavity and focused on grooming his arm. Munkustrap froze when Macavity wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling Munkustrap into his embrace. Munkustrap tried to hold back the shudder as Macavity started to groom him. Macavity rested his head against Munkustrap's back when he had finished. Munkustrap's head snapped up when he heard a low cry. Griddlebone walked into the room.

"Did it work?" Macavity asked. Griddlebone nodded, a smile on her face.

"There's just one thing left to take care of and he'll be mine," Griddlebone said. Macavity nodded and Griddlebone left the room.

"What is she doing to Cori?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity nuzzled Munkustrap's back.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Munkus," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap sighed, deciding not to argue.

"I'm not letting you go again," Macavity purred as he pushed Munkustrap back down onto the mattress. Macavity hovered above Munkustrap.

"They will come back for us," Munkustrap told him. He watched Macavity's eyes flash but Macavity didn't strike him.

"When they do, one of us isn't leaving this hotel alive…I can't live without you, Munkus," Macavity promised him.

"So, you'll kill me?" Munkustrap asked as Macavity ran his paws down Munkustrap's body.

"Yes…and then myself," Macavity answered, his eyes hungrily running down Munkustrap's body. Macavity rolled Munkustrap onto his stomach, kissing the back of his neck. Munkustrap closed his eyes as Macavity busied himself above him.

Coricopat hugged the cushion to himself as Griddlebone stalked out the room. She was right; Teazer had only begun to take interest him after he had come back to the yard. The relationship wasn't worth it. Cori stared out the window. Only Tantomile was there for him…that's all he should care about, if he didn't have Tantomile, he did not care what happened to him.

Tugger ran through the snow starting to form in the woods as he looked for the hotel. He almost gave a cry of relief as he finally found it. Tugger hesitated for a moment before he ran into the building. He was immediately grabbed by hench-cats. Macavity appeared, frowning when he saw Tugger.

"What are you doing here?" Macavity growled.

"Where is my brother?" Tugger hissed. Macavity grabbed Tugger's arm, pulling him away from the hench-cats before pulling him upstairs. They came to a stop in front of a door. Macavity opened the door. Munkustrap was curled up on a mattress, a thick blanket covering his sleeping frame. Tugger stared at his brother. He tried to walk forward but Macavity's grip stopped him. Tugger looked at him.

"He's sleeping," Macavity growled, pulling Tugger out from the room and shutting the door. Tugger struggled.

"Munkus!" Tugger yelled. Macavity glared at him. "Munkus, Sara is dying!" Tugger continued yelling. "She doesn't have long left and she wants to see you!" Macavity shoved Tugger back downstairs and out the front door.

"You come back again and I'll kill him and then you!" Macavity warned as he slammed the front door. Tugger stared back at the door before running from the woods. He needed to get help.

Macavity headed back upstairs and opened the door to his room. Munkustrap was sitting up, looking at him through sleepy eyes.

"What did you do to Tugger?" Munkustrap asked quickly. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"He got tossed back outside and told not to come back," Macavity muttered as he sat beside Munkustrap. A thick silence fell through the room.

"I need to go home," Munkustrap whispered, not meeting Macavity's eyes. Macavity stiffened, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Not the junkyard," Munkustrap murmured. "My human's home," Munkustrap looked at Macavity for the first time. Macavity's gold eyes were blazing with anger.

"Sara's dying, Mac…" Munkustrap's voice broke and he looked away. Macavity's face softened slightly. Macavity ran his claws down Munkustrap's back, getting a shudder from him.

"I'll think about it," Macavity muttered in Munkustrap's ear before stalking out the room. Munkustrap picked off the dried blood from his thighs.

Tantomile looked at the snow covered ground and sighed.

"What is it, love?" Admetus asked as he saw her expression.

"I'm worried about Cori," Tantomile murmured. Admetus rested his paws on her shoulders.

"We'll get him back," Admetus promised.

"Addie, your watch!" Admetus nodded at Alonzo and looked at Tantomile.

"I'll be back later…you know where to find me if you need me," He told her gently. Admetus left the den. Tantomile looked up at the darkening sky and tilted her head. She walked out of the den.

"Hey, Bomba?" Tantomile asked hesitantly. Bombalurina turned from where she was talking to Demeter.

"Yes?" Bombalurina asked.

"If Admetus asks where I am, can you tell him that I've gone to the roof-top where Cori and I usually sit…he'll know where it is," Tantomile said. Bombalurina nodded.

"Sure thing, Tant," Tantomile nodded and left the junkyard.

Coricopat looked up at Griddlebone dejectedly as they walked.

"Where are we going?" Coricopat asked. He gave a small hiss as a hench-cat behind him bit his tail.

"You'll see," Griddlebone answered coldly. Griddlebone finally came to a stop in front of a building. Coricopat looked at it, his eyes widening slightly.

"Bring him," Griddlebone said as she started climbing the fire-escape to the roof. The hench-cats shoved Cori to follow her. Once they arrived on the roof, Griddlebone gave an order to the hench-cats. Cori's arms were held, a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and a paw covered his mouth. Griddlebone settled down to wait. Cori stared at her, his eyes wide, as he saw the shining lights of the snow covered town.

"Have any of you seen Tantomile?" Admetus asked. Bombalurina and Demeter nodded.

"Yes, she said she was going to the roof-top where she and Cori usually sit," Bombalurina answered.

"She said you'll know where that is," Demeter added. Admetus's blue eyes widened in panic. Cori had told him that the roof-top that Tantomile was pushed off was the one they usually sat on.

"Oh, no!" Admetus yelled as he tore from the yard, hoping he wasn't too late.

Coricopat began to struggle as he watched his sister walk across the roof top and sit on the ledge, staring at the snow covered town. Cori looked at Griddlebone with pleading, tear filled eyes. Griddlebone just smiled as she stood up and stalked towards Tantomile. Coricopat watched hopelessly as Tantomile turned around, her green eyes resting on him briefly before widening. Tantomile looked at Griddlebone, who was quickly approaching. Tantomile seemed to sense what was coming because her mouth opened in a scream. Cori bit the paw that was covering his mouth as Griddlebone gave Tantomile a shove. Cori screamed as Tantomile fell over the edge. Griddlebone looked back and nodded at the hench-cats. Coricopat ran forward, collapsing to his knees at the ledge where Tantomile was sitting moments before. He broke down, his paw clawing at the side of his head in grief.

"Tanti!" Cori sobbed. Griddlebone crouched next to him.

"You have nothing at the junkyard to go back to," Griddlebone told him. "Will you stay with me and do whatever I tell you?" Cori nodded his head numbly.

"What was that?" Griddlebone asked.

"Yes, I-I won't fight anymore," Coricopat answered, his voice shaking. "I won't run," There was nothing left for him now. Griddlebone pulled the grief-filled, shock ridden, Cori from the ground and they left the roof-top.

Admetus ran across town towards the building. He quickly bolted up to the roof. He looked around and saw it was empty but there was a lot of paw prints in the snow on the roof. Admetus collapsed to his knees.

"No," He whispered. Admetus bowed his head, his blue eyes filling with tears with the pain of the loss of his mate. His head snapped up suddenly and his ears twitched as he heard a call. Admetus cautiously walked towards the ledge of the building.

"Somebody…help?" Admetus's heart skipped a beat as he peered over the edge. Tantomile was barely hanging onto a bar just below the ledge. Admetus reached down, grabbing her wrists and pulling her back up onto the safety of the roof-top. He hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you!" He whispered in her ear.

"Griddlebone got Cori to think I'm dead," Tantomile said, staring at him. "Coricopat's not going to fight…he's not going to run from her because he believes that there is nothing for him back at the yard!" Tantomile whispered, pressing her head against Admetus's shoulder.

"We'll get him back…" Admetus murmured. "We'll get him back,"

Munkustrap's head snapped up as Macavity stormed into the room angrily. Munkustrap slowly backed away when he noticed an angry gleam in Macavity's gold eyes. Macavity caught Munkustrap's arms and dragged him over to an armchair, which could have possibly been for a large doll at one point, before throwing him over one of the arms. Munkustrap's claws dug into the cushion as pain tore through him, both from Macavity's thrusts and Macavity's claws sinking into his hips. When Macavity had finished, he pulled Munkustrap off the arm of the chair, carrying him back to the mattress. He gently placed Munkustrap on the mattress, before grooming him. Munkustrap's eyes were watering from the pain, part of it still coursing through his body. Macavity ran his paws over Munkustrap's chest before getting up and leaving, slightly more relaxed. Munkustrap waited until Macavity left the room before letting the sobs become vocal. When Macavity walked in later, nearing mid-afternoon, after watching Griddlebone take the broken Coricopat back to his room, Munkustrap was curled in a ball, his cheeks still wet from tears. Macavity sat next to the sleeping Munkustrap and rubbed his head. Munkustrap's eyes flickered open, some moisture still hanging onto his eyelashes. Macavity wiped the tears from Munkustrap's cheeks.

"I'm going to let you see your human," Macavity said. Munkustrap sat up and looked at him.

"W-When?" Munkustrap asked.

"We're leaving tonight," Macavity said quietly. Munkustrap gave Macavity a thankful, but cautious, nuzzle. Macavity gave a small smile, which was rare for him. Macavity stood up and left the room again. He walked to see Griddlebone, who was standing watching Coricopat. Coricopat was sitting in the corner of his little room, arms wrapped around his chest as he shivered. Cori's dead green eyes landed on Macavity.

"How did you destroy his spirit?" Macavity asked, impressed. Griddlebone grinned.

"Shoved his sister off a roof-top," She answered. Macavity looked at her.

"You killed Tantomile?" Macavity asked, his expression unreadable. Griddlebone nodded happily.

"And Cori told me that he won't fight anymore…that he won't run or leave," Griddlebone said, oblivious to Macavity's vacant expression. Macavity walked off, leaving a stunned Griddlebone watching after him. Macavity walked downstairs and into the dirty kitchen. He slid down the wall, staring at his paws, as he thought. He didn't want Tantomile to die…she was the last cat that he ever wanted to hurt. Macavity tilted his head back. When he was a kitten, Tantomile was a good friend of his…Coricopat and Munkustrap were friends with him and well…but Tantomile was something…different. She was quieter, more reserved but when she was open and fun, she was really fun. Macavity sighed and stared back down at his paws, remembering.

_Macavity, a young kitten, ran as fast as his small legs would carry him. He ran and hid himself in an old stove. He stared at the wall before bursting out crying. His dad always told him that Toms don't cry and if Macavity did cry, his father would beat him. His dad had just yelled at him for being useless and had hit him over and over. Macavity's lip trembled as he cried again. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Macavity looked up towards the chimney of the stove as a dusty cat squeezed herself through it. Macavity realised it was Tantomile. Tantomile stared at him._

"_Has your dad been hurting you again?" Tantomile asked. Macavity nodded, biting his bottom lip. Tantomile sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulder._

"_You can cry you know," She told him softly. "It's not wrong to cry," Macavity gave a shaky sob._

"_Dad told me Toms don't cry," Macavity whimpered. Tantomile gave an annoyed sigh._

"_Your dad is wrong," Tantomile said. "Toms cry, Cori cries, Munkus and Tugger cry," Tantomile said. "And so does Skimble and Old Deuteronomy," Macavity nodded._

"_Thanks, Tanti," Macavity murmured. Tantomile gave a smile, nudging him in the side._

"_Anytime, Mac," Macavity leaned his head against Tantomile's shoulder, getting comfort from her. _

"_Macavity, where are you, you useless kitten?" Macavity trembled against Tantomile, shrinking into her side. The stove door opened and Macavity's father growled and yanked him out. His dad slapped him._

"_Been crying you worthless thing?" His dad growled as he hit Macavity's small body over and over. _

"_D-Don't…p-please, I'll be good!" Macavity pleaded as blows continued to land on his body. _

"_You stupid cowardly thing, take it like a man!" His father snarled. His father yelped and stopped hitting him as something attached to his face. Macavity looked up and saw Tantomile clawing viciously at his father._

"_Don't you touch him!" Tantomile screamed, biting his father's ear. _

"_Don't you ever, ever touch him again!" Macavity's father finally threw Tantomile off him. Tantomile landed on her feet, in a crouch, ready to pounce again. Macavity's bloodied father stared at them._

"_I'll deal with you later," He growled at Macavity before stalking away. Macavity looked at Tantomile as she sat and groomed herself._

"_T-Thank you," Macavity stuttered. Tantomile looked at him and smiled._

"_Anytime," _

Macavity opened his eyes as he heard someone come into the room. Griddlebone was leaning against the door, staring at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Macavity got to his feet.

"Nothing," He muttered darkly. He walked towards the door.

"It's Tantomile, isn't it?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity paused for a moment before walking ahead.

"Oh, my Everlasting cat…you loved her, didn't you?" Griddlebone asked as she followed him. Macavity gave a snarl and slammed Griddlebone against the wall.

"I never did…and you will not speak of this again!" Macavity growled before letting her go and marching upstairs. Griddlebone watched him go.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Macavity cares? Huh? Ha ha ha….thanks to my reviewers, awesome as always!

My next chapter may take a little longer than usual to put up but it won't take more than four-five days so :D

Please read and review! I have more Munkustrap torment in mind and if you review I'll try and put it up quicker!

Luv HGP


	19. Death, possession, with love

Bombalurina looked up as Tugger limped back into the yard, his mane covered in leaves and sticks.

"Tugger, you've been gone three days!" Bomba said as she rushed up to him.

"I found Munkustrap yesterday," Tugger whispered. Bomba looked at him.

"Where is he?" Bombalurina asked.

"Macavity has him," Tugger muttered before stalking off to his den.

"Griddlebone tried to kill Tantomile!" Bombalurina called after him. Bomba turned around.

"Cori thinks she's dead and has become Griddlebone's slave…he's promised not to fight back or run, she's broken him, Tugger," Bombalurina said sadly.

Munkustrap and Macavity walked towards Munkustrap's human's apartment later that evening. Munkustrap pounced up the fire-escape, Macavity following him closely. Munkustrap leapt through the cat-flap and froze when he landed on the floor. The whole apartment was lit by a single candle on the kitchen table, where Matt was sitting, head on his arms as he sobbed heavily. A shiver ran up Munkustrap's spine.

"No!" Munkustrap whispered. Matt looked up through tear-stained eyes and saw Munkustrap.

"I-I'm sorry, buddy…she's gone," Matt whispered. Matt put his head back on his arms as he cried again. Macavity landed on the floor beside Munkustrap.

"Munkus?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap turned on him, his eyes blazing.

"Go away!" Munkustrap yelled. "It's all your damn fault!" Macavity stared at him. "If you weren't so damn obsessed with me, I would have been by her side!" Macavity gave a low hiss before leaping back out the cat-flap. Munkustrap walked over to Matt and leapt up onto his lap. Matt rubbed Munkustrap's head.

"I'm sorry, Stripes…you made her life happy, ya know?" Munkustrap looked up at Matt. "You meant so much to her," Munkustrap pressed his head into Matt's chest.

"I'm…I'm living here now, Stripes…you are still staying here," Matt murmured, looking around the apartment.

"She left you and her apartment to me…guess she wanted us to stay in the same place, huh?" Matt asked. Munkustrap meowed in response. Macavity stuck his head through the cat-flap.

"I'll be back in an hour…hench-cats are guarding the window, don't try to leave or Cori will pay for it," Macavity snapped. Munkustrap just flicked his tail in response.

Macavity growled orders to the two hench-cats standing on either side of the cat-flap before leaping down the fire-escape and walking away. He went to a nearby park and sat under a tree in the snow. He just sat and thought as he stared out over the snow covered ground.

"I was wondering if you'd be here," Macavity spun around and found himself face to face with Tantomile. He stared at her in shock before tackling her to the ground in a hug. He let her go and sat beside her as she sat up.

"What was that all about?" Tantomile asked.

"I thought you were dead," Macavity answered. Tantomile pushed the snow under her paws.

"I managed to grab onto a pole as Griddlebone shoved me off the building," Tantomile murmured. "Admetus found me and pulled me up," Tantomile looked at Macavity.

"What has she done to my brother?" Tantomile asked. Macavity gave a small shrug.

"She's broken him…" He muttered. Tantomile turned her head away.

"Why'd you take him again?" Tantomile whispered. "He was…getting better," Macavity stared at her.

"Griddlebone had an interesting…compromise," Macavity said slowly. Tantomile looked at him.

"After everything we went through as kittens, Mac, and you keep doing this to him," Tantomile murmured. "And now you have Munkus again…" Macavity looked at her.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you, Tanti, it was the last thing I wanted," Macavity told her. Tantomile stared down at her paws.

"I didn't know Griddlebone was going to try and kill you…I would've stopped her," Macavity continued. Tantomile sighed.

"What else has Griddlebone done to him?" Tantomile asked quietly.

"She's made him believe that Rumpleteazer doesn't really care for him," Macavity answered. Tantomile looked at him, her green eyes flashing.

"She lies," Tantomile hissed. Macavity nodded.

"I know, but Cori was vulnerable and he believed it…he believed it so Griddle wouldn't hurt Rumpleteazer," Macavity said. Tantomile got to her feet.

"I need to get back to Admetus," Tantomile murmured. Macavity nodded and watched her leave. Macavity got up and walked back to Munkustrap's human's apartment. Macavity poked his head through the cat flap.

"Time to go, Munkus," Macavity growled.

"Buzz off," Munkustrap replied. Macavity gave a loud hiss. Matt looked at him.

"Get your furry tail out here or I'm going to go kill Coricopat." Macavity snarled. Munkustrap looked at him. Munkustrap leapt down from Matt's lap and glanced back at Matt. Matt just blinked and turned away. Munkustrap followed Macavity. They arrived back at the hotel and Macavity locked Munkustrap back in his room before going to find Griddlebone. She was lounging around in what used to be the hotel lounge. Macavity leapt up onto the couch beside her.

"How did the visit with Munkustrap's human go?" Griddlebone yawned. "Did she remember you?" Macavity stretched out, clawing at the cushion.

"Munkustrap's human is dead," Macavity answered, yawning. Griddlebone looked at him. Macavity looked back at her.

"Tantomile is still alive by the way," Macavity told her. Griddlebone sat up, her body stiffening.

"No," Griddlebone snarled.

"And you are not to go near her again," Macavity warned her. Griddlebone raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care for her so much?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity flashed a glare in her direction.

"I…I," Macavity trailed off. Griddlebone turned to face him.

"She…she protected me when I was a kitten," Macavity admitted, scratching at the cushion.

"My father used to beat me…and one day she attacked him when he was hurting me," Macavity murmured. "She was my friend," Griddlebone stared at him in shock.

"Don't go near her again, Griddlebone," Macavity warned her as he leapt down from the couch. "Or you deal with me,"

Tantomile entered her den and Admetus sat up, yawning.

"Where were you?" He asked sleepily.

"Talking to Macavity," Tantomile answered as she sat beside him. Admetus stared at her in shock.

"Are you insane?" He yelped. Tantomile groomed her paws.

"He could've killed you!" Tantomile shook her head.

"No, he couldn't have," She told him, looking at him. "He wouldn't hurt me…not after…" Tantomile trailed off.

"Not after what, Tants?" Admetus asked.

"Not after I protected him from his abusive father," Tantomile answered. "Kinda cemented the friendship for life," Admetus looked at her.

"What did he say about Cori?" He asked.

"That Griddlebone has broken him," Tantomile muttered. "We need to get him back and get him back quickly,"

Munkustrap was pacing around the room when he heard angry snarls and whimpers. The door burst open and Macavity stormed in. Munkustrap shrunk away when he saw Macavity. It wasn't exactly Macavity, it was him but he seemed to be slightly possessed. His gold eyes were dark and cold as he stalked over to Munkustrap. Munkustrap gasped in pain as Macavity clawed his chest. Within minutes, scratches and claw marks marked the majority of Munkustrap's body. Munkustrap collapsed to his knees with a pained cry as Macavity aimed a foot to his stomach. Munkustrap yowled as Macavity grabbed the fur between his ears and yanked his head up. Macavity gave a growl and indicated. Munkustrap's eyes widened when he realised what Macavity wanted him to do. Munkustrap shook his head repeatedly.

"No," Munkustrap whispered, looking up at Macavity. Macavity's dark, cold and emotionless eyes flashed.

"Do it," Macavity hissed, his voice sounding different as well. Munkustrap shook his head. Macavity dug his claws into Munkustrap's shoulders, making him yowl loudly. Macavity chose that moment to thrust his hips forward. Munkustrap gagged.

"Bite me and I'll kill you," Macavity hissed darkly. Macavity gripped the back of Munkustrap's head, pushing him forward. Munkustrap began crying as he heard Macavity's low moans of pleasure from above him. After what seemed forever, Macavity stopped and pulled away. He clawed Munkustrap's face before stalking from the room to find a hench-cat to disembowel. Munkustrap crawled into the furthest corner of the room, retching and dry-heaving. He curled into a small ball, resting his forehead on the wooden floor as he cried heavily. He felt so used, so disgusted. He felt empty, emotionless…life sucked.

Macavity walked back upstairs later the evening. He felt better after killing the hench-cat. He occasionally lost his mind every so often and went into fits of rage. Macavity made sure all of the blood was off him before he went to see Munkustrap. He opened the door and saw Munkustrap in the furthest corner, curled into a small ball, crying. Flashes of what he had done to Munkustrap came back. Macavity quickly crossed the room and fell to his knees beside Munkustrap's trembling body. Munkustrap whimpered and tried to shrink away. Macavity pulled Munkustrap up. Macavity wrapped his arms around him. Munkustrap's head rested against Macavity's chest as Macavity held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Munkus," Macavity murmured to him. Macavity could feel the fur on his chest becoming wet from Munkustrap's tears.

"I had no idea what I was doing…I'm so sorry," Macavity continued. Munkustrap nodded weakly against his chest. Macavity rested his head against Munkustrap's.

"Tantomile is still alive," Macavity told him. Munkustrap looked up through tear-stained eyes.

"I spoke to her before," Macavity said, wiping the still falling tears from Munkustrap's eyes. Macavity sighed, holding Munkustrap closer. Macavity took care of the wounds on Munkustrap's face, shoulder and body.

Griddlebone looked over as Macavity stalked from the room.

"You know, I am not cleaning up that mess you made downstairs," She told him. He just brushed past her.

"Oh, what did you do?" She asked as she bounced after him.

"Hurt Munkustrap," Macavity growled as he marched into the kitchen, ignoring the bloody mess on the bottom stair. Griddlebone leaned against the wall as she watched Macavity kill a few rats and throw them into a bowl. Griddlebone stared at him. Macavity stalked past her and back upstairs.

Two nights later, Munkustrap was woken up. Munkustrap blinked and looked at Macavity sleepily.

"What?" Munkustrap yawned, rolling over.

"We need to go…now," Macavity said, pulling on his arm. Munkustrap rolled back over and looked at him. Macavity's eyes flashed darkly and Munkustrap was instantly afraid. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's ear and started pulling him from the room.

"Ow, ow, not the ear!" Munkustrap yelped. Macavity switched his hold from Munkustrap's ear to Munkustrap's collar. They quickly left the hotel through a back entrance. Macavity gave a hiss and shoved Munkustrap behind a shrub. Munkustrap looked up as Macavity sat behind him, wrapping his legs around Munkustrap's middle and putting a paw over Munkustrap's mouth. Munkustrap finally saw why Macavity wanted them to be quiet. There were at least half the Jellicles in the bushes. Munkustrap struggled against Macavity, wanting to get free.

"Don't make a noise," Macavity hissed in his ear. Munkustrap watched as the Jellicles ran into the building, he could hear fighting coming from within. Twenty minutes later and the Jellicles emerged. Admetus was carrying the limp Coricopat. Munkustrap watched as Skimbleshanks put his paw on Tugger's shoulder.

"We'll find him, lad, we'll find him," Munkustrap heard Skimble tell Tugger. He watched as Tugger sighed and as the Jellicles all left. Macavity finally took his claw off Munkustrap's mouth.

"No," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity pulled Munkustrap off the ground, keeping a hold on his collar.

"C'mon, Munkus," Macavity said, as he began to walk away, dragging Munkustrap with him.

Tantomile looked over Coricopat as Admetus set him down in their den.

"Shouldn't Jenny look at him?" Admetus asked. Tantomile shook her head.

"I can do it," She murmured. Coricopat's dull green eyes flickered open and landed on Tantomile.

"T-Tant?" He stammered. She stroked his head.

"You are an idiot, you know," She told him, smiling. Coricopat sat up.

"What happened?" Cori asked. "I thought you were dead and then I saw you and then Griddlebone hit me across the head,"

"She failed in trying to kill me," Tantomile started. "I grabbed onto a pole below the ledge and Addie found me and pulled me up," Coricopat looked at Admetus briefly.

"We decided to come get you and Munkus today…when we got to your room, Griddlebone was with you and she hit you across the head and you fell unconscious," Admetus finished.

"Where is Munkus?" Cori asked, rubbing his head.

"He wasn't there…" Admetus murmured. "He and Macavity weren't there," Cori nodded, looking at his paws.

"Griddlebone isn't going to come back after you, Cori," Tantomile said, feeling his unease.

"How do you know?" Cori whispered.

"Because I took care of her myself," Tantomile answered. Admetus looked at her.

"Someone wants to see you, Cori," Tantomile murmured softly. Coricopat looked up. Tantomile nodded towards the den door. Cori turned and was captured in a hug. Cori hugged her back tightly.

"Teazer!" He breathed, smiling. Rumpleteazer held him tightly.

"Oi missed you!" She whispered to him.

"I missed you too, Teazer," Cori whispered back. She licked his nose happily. Tantomile and Admetus left the den, holding paws.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Tantomile asked. Admetus smiled and glanced back towards the den.

"I think he'll be fine,"

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Because I got reviews, I put the chapter up :D

Thanks to my regular reviewers, you guys are awesome! There'll be more Munkustrap torment in the next few chapters and you guys can decide whether Tantomile killed Griddlebone or if Griddlebone fled…

Please Read and Review,

Luv HGP


	20. Abducted from the abductor?

"Exactly how many hide-outs do you have?" Munkustrap asked as he and Macavity walked into an abandoned pub.

"A lot," He answered, dragging Munkustrap towards a room. He pushed Munkustrap inside, shutting the door and locking the door.

"Where are you going?" Munkustrap asked from the inside of the room.

"To find my hench-cats," Macavity answered before leaving.

Macavity returned two hours later with a large number of hench-cats. He opened the door to Munkustrap's room and found him curled up on a large chair. The room was smaller, with broken furniture everywhere. A large couch was pushed against one of the walls; an empty, broken bed frame was in the middle of the room. Munkustrap cracked open an eye when Macavity entered. Munkustrap eyed the large sandy cat beside him wearily.

"This is Tyrant," Macavity said, nodding to the sandy cat. Munkustrap just blinked in reply.

"So this is Munkustrap, huh?" Tyrant asked, his voice rough. Macavity nodded. Munkustrap shrunk away when Tyrant stared at him a little too closely. Macavity nodded to Tyrant who left the room.

"Where's Griddlebone?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"I have no idea," Macavity answered as he leapt up onto the chair beside him. Munkustrap sighed and closed his eyes.

The days went by and Munkustrap found that he really did not like Tyrant. He focused his attention a little…too closely on Munkustrap. Munkustrap was dozing on the chair one afternoon when the door to his 'cell' opened. Tyrant walked in and closed the door behind him. Munkustrap sat up, instantly on alert. Tyrant walked forward, Munkustrap shrunk back.

"Hello, Munkustrap," Tyrant purred. Munkustrap leapt over the back of chair, trying to get away from Tyrant. Tyrant grabbed him and shoved him down on the ground. Munkustrap tried to get away but it was hopeless, Tyrant was a lot larger than he was. Munkustrap cried out in pain as Tyrant grunted above him. Munkustrap tried to get away but Tyrant slammed his chest back into ground, making him wheeze. Munkustrap almost cried in relief when Tyrant had finished. It was short lived when Tyrant started again, slamming into him repeatedly. Munkustrap cried in pain. Tyrant's paws began feeling around Munkustrap as he continued slamming into him. Munkustrap sobbed. Finally Tyrant finished and pulled away. Munkustrap stayed on the ground, breathing heavily. Tyrant patted the back of his head.

"Now I see why Macavity likes you so much," Tyrant laughed as he left the room. Munkustrap curled up and cried. He leapt into the air when a paw touched his arm some time later. He looked around and saw Macavity, staring at him in confusion. Macavity looked down, his eyes becoming livid when he saw the blood trailing down Munkustrap's thighs.

"Who?" He snarled.

"T-Tyrant," Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap. Munkustrap trembled and shook in his hug. Macavity rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, Munkus," Macavity told him. Munkustrap shivered. Macavity let him go and stalked out of the room, planning on killing Tyrant.

Tugger sat on top of a junk pile, staring out at the night sky. He didn't look around when he heard someone come up beside him.

"Are you okay, Tugger?" Tugger gave a small shrug.

"I was there just a few days ago, Misto," Tugger told the small tuxedo cat. "I should've saved him then," Misto looked at Tugger.

"How?" Misto asked him. "You were just one cat," Tugger looked down at the clearing below to see Selena walking Joshy to Jenny's den. She pounced up the pile when she had seen Joshy off. She stared at Tugger as she sat on the opposite side of him.

"Talking about Munkustrap?" She asked. Misto nodded. "Maybe he got away and ran to his human's?" She suggested. Tugger, Misto and Selena slid of the junk-pile and headed towards Munkustrap's human's apartment. They quickly scaled the fire-escape and entered the cat-flap. Matt looked over from where he was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, fluff-ball," Matt said, giving a weak smile. Tugger sniffed the air, unable to find any new scent of Sara's but there was a weak Munkustrap scent and some Macavity scent.

"If you're looking for Stripes he isn't here," Matt said. Tugger looked up at him. "He was here the other day…the day after Sara passed away," Tugger heard Selena give a small gasp behind him.

"He and some orange, mangy cat were here…Stripes left with him," Matt sighed. "He hasn't been back since," Tugger, Selena and Misto left with that, feeling quite down.

Munkustrap lifted his head from his paws when he heard a loud commotion outside his door. He shrunk back, his ears pressing against his skull, when the door burst open and Tyrant entered, a large grin on his face. He stalked over and grabbed Munkustrap's arm, pulling him down from the large couch. He wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's waist and started to drag him, struggling, from the room. Munkustrap was dragged out into the hallway. In the middle of the hallway, Macavity was lying on the floor, unconscious, blood trickling from a wound on the back of his head.

"M-Mac!" Munkustrap cried out. He didn't want to go with this monster; he'd much prefer being Macavity's prisoner, not Tyrants! Tyrant dragged Munkustrap from the pub and down the street.

They came to a large building. Munkustrap barely had time to see what it actually was before he was dragged inside and thrown into a basement type thing. He landed roughly on the floor, groaning. Two cats dragged him to the middle on the floor and pinned him to his back. Tyrant walked around him, pulling one of his arms out and locking it to the floor by a shackle around his wrist. He did the same to his other arm and to Munkustrap's ankles. Munkustrap could no longer move his arms but he could just barely move his legs. Tyrant moved around so Munkustrap could see him. Tyrant crouched down.

"Welcome to your new home, Munkus…took a little while to get this set up but it was worth it," Tyrant laughed, his eyes roving down Munkustrap's body. Munkustrap shivered.

"I'll be back later," Tyrant laughed as he left the room with the other cats. Munkustrap whimpered as the door shut, leaving him in total darkness.

Macavity gave a low growl as his eyes snapped open. Tyrant and some of the others had surprised him. He was about to end Tyrant's life when someone hit him across with something.

'_Probably that vase',_ Macavity thought as his eyes landed on shattered remains of a vase. Macavity got to his feet and stumbled to Munkustrap's room. It was empty. Macavity snarled, clawing at the wall in frustration. Macavity turned and stalked from the room, immediately walking into a smaller gray, with dark brown stripes, cat. The cat yelped.

"O-Oh, sorry, boss." The cat stammered. Macavity glared at it.

"What's your name?" He asked it.

"Carbucketty, sir," The cat answered. Macavity nodded and looked around at numerous bodies of his dead hench-cats.

"What happened here, boss?" Carbucketty asked wearily, looking at the bodies.

"Tyrant attacked Munkustrap," Macavity answered, looking at the small cat. "I went to go kill him but was attacked from behind," Carbucketty's light green eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Where's Munkustrap now, boss?" Carbucketty asked.

"Tyrant has taken him," Macavity answered.

"Oh…sorry, boss," Macavity stared at the small cat.

"How old are you?" Macavity asked Carbucketty as they walked through the pub.

"Two and a half," Macavity looked at the cat, his eyes wide.

"You're a young one," Macavity murmured. Carbucketty nodded.

"Where were you when this was happening?" Macavity asked suddenly.

"I was three blocks away, keeping watch like ordered, boss," Carbucketty answered. "Tyrant told me to go there…guess he wanted me outta the way," Macavity shoved the small cat against the wall.

"You follow Tyrant?" Macavity hissed. Carbucketty shook his head frantically.

"No way!" Carbucketty yelped. "I think it was cowardly what he did to you, boss," Macavity released the small cat. Carbucketty brushed at his fur, smoothing it out. Macavity leaned against the wall, frowning.

"You want Munkus back, don't you, sir?" Carbucketty asked. Macavity gave a nod.

"I can help," Carbucketty said lightly. Macavity looked at him skeptically.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it," Carbucketty told him. Macavity nodded.

Munkustrap gasped, coughing, as he was woken but a bucket of freezing cold water being tipped over him. He shivered and opened his eyes, looking up at Tyrant. Tyrant crouched beside Munkustrap, his paws resting on the floor.

"Guess you're wondering why I did that, huh?" Tyrant asked quietly, his yellow eyes glinting. Munkustrap shivered and gave a shaky nod.

"One, I don't like you sleeping," Tyrant grinned. "Two, that intensifies the pain…don't want you to be comfortable, do I?" Munkustrap stared at him. Tyrant moved around to crouch by Munkustrap's feet. He grinned as Munkustrap whimpered when he started to push his legs apart. Munkustrap squirmed.

"No!" Munkustrap whimpered. Tyrant just laughed as he moved forward. Tyrant got to his feet after he was done. Munkustrap rolled his head weakly to the side. He could feel the blood pooling in between his legs. Tyrant patted the side of Munkustrap's face.

"Some of the others will be in to see you later," Tyrant laughed. A light switched on over head, directly above Munkustrap. Munkustrap winced and turned his head away. His eyes widened and panic consumed him when he saw more shackles on the wall. Tyrant came back again a few hours later. Two cats followed him. They undid Munkustrap from the floor before dragging him over to the wall. Munkustrap's chest was slammed against the wall, his paws shackled above his head, so he was forced to stand. He could feel Tyrant moving behind him.

"You can leave now," He heard him say, his voice lusty, to the other cats. Munkustrap heard the door shut and he began to tremble. Tyrant dragged his claws down Munkustrap's back, drawing blood. Munkustrap's back arched. Tyrant gave a chuckle. Munkustrap screamed in pain as Tyrant gripped Munkustrap's hips as he roughly entered. Tyrant grunted and laughed behind Munkustrap as he raped him brutally. Tyrant finally pulled away. Munkustrap slumped in the shackles, feeling blood trickle down his legs. Tyrant released Munkustrap from the shackles. Munkustrap collapsed to his knees. Tyrant gripped the back of Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap shook his head as he stared up at Tyrant, his hazel eyes large.

"No…please," Munkustrap whispered. Tyrant just gripped the fur of the back of his head tighter. Munkustrap gave a choked sob and reluctantly opened his mouth. Tyrant grinned, pushing his hips forward. Tyrant threw his head back with a pleasured cry. He pulled away a little while later. Munkustrap collapsed on all fours, spitting on the floor violently. Tyrant grabbed the back of Munkustrap's head and forced his head back.

"There's a good boy," Tyrant laughed darkly, releasing Munkustrap's head fur. Munkustrap lowered his head, tears slowly dripping from his eyes. Tyrant dragged Munkustrap back to the middle of the room, pushing him down on his back on the floor before locking his wrists and ankles into the shackles before locking them. Tyrant dragged his claws down Munkustrap's chest, making thin trails of blood. Munkustrap gave a hiss of pain. Tyrant just grinned and walked towards the door.

"I see why Macavity likes you so much…" Munkustrap turned his head to look at him. "The others will soon find out why he likes you so much too," Munkustrap turned his head the other way, not wanting Tyrant to see how petrified he was.

Carbucketty looked at Macavity as he snarled and killed the cat he was holding. It had been five days since Tyrant had taken Munkustrap and they were still no closer to finding him. Carbucketty stared at the black bloodied mass on the ground as Macavity turned to face him.

"Where to now, sir?" Carbucketty asked. He watched as Macavity's eyes widened slightly and Macavity lunged at him.

"Look out!" Macavity snarled, shoving Carbucketty away. Carbucketty slid across the ground, hitting the brick wall of the alley hard. He gave a low groan and sat up, blinking. He crouched and hissed when he saw another cat pinning Macavity to the ground. Macavity didn't seem phased.

"I made a promise that if you had hurt him I was going to kill you…" That gray cat hissed. "That is what I'm going to do now."

"Kill me and you'll never find Munkustrap," Macavity managed to gasp out from under the large gray cat. The cat blinked before pushing down on Macavity's throat.

"Where is he?" The cat hissed.

"I don't know, Admetus,"

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

I really am evil aren't I? Hehe… I feel bad for Munkus but I put him through it…ah well. Admetus has lost the plot…kinda…

Thanks to Misses Jellicle, FantabulousMe and Ms Jareth for reviewing, you guys are seriously awesome…

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	21. Broken soul

Admetus glared down from where he had Macavity pinned to the ground. He had been walking when he had caught Macavity's scent and rage had filled him. He probably would've killed the small cat if Macavity hadn't shoved him out of the way.

"Where is Munkustrap?" Admetus hissed, easing up the pressure on Macavity's throat.

"I don't know," Macavity repeated slowly.

"How could you not know?" Admetus snarled.

"A cat called Tyrant betrayed me and took Munkustrap," Macavity answered. Admetus watched as Macavity's eyes flashed briefly to the small cat.

"Ask Carbucketty," Macavity said. Admetus looked at the small cat, which he was presuming was Carbucketty. Carbucketty gave a nervous nod.

"Tyrant led a take-over when Macavity went to kill him," Carbucketty said nervously, his eyes flashing to Macavity. "One of his cats snuck up behind Macavity and smashed a vase over his head…while Macavity was unconscious, Tyrant took Munkustrap," Admetus looked at Macavity.

"Why does Tyrant want Munkustrap?" Admetus asked.

"For the same reason Griddlebone took Coricopat…for his body," Macavity snarled. Admetus blinked and slowly moved off Macavity. Macavity sat up and stretched his back.

"I-I…" Admetus stared at Macavity.

"Whole story, right?" Macavity said. Admetus nodded.

"After you led the party to go and save Cori from Griddle, I took Munkustrap to one of my other hide-outs and got a new bunch of hench-cats, Tyrant was one of them." Macavity said, sounding bored. Carbucketty crept over to him. "I came back from…business, and found that Tyrant had attacked Munkustrap while I was out and raped him," A low growl came from Admetus's throat. Macavity ignored it.

"I went to kill Tyrant but was knocked unconscious," Admetus looked at his paws.

"You find him and I'll come back for you," Admetus promised, heading towards the mouth of the alley.

"If I don't find him in a week, I'll come looking for you," Macavity said. Admetus glanced at him briefly before leaving.

Munkustrap barely moved as the door opened again. He was slightly feverish from infected wounds. Tyrant walked in and undid the shackles from Munkustrap's wrists and ankles. He pulled Munkustrap up from the ground and onto his knees. Munkustrap swayed slightly from where he was kneeling.

"You know what to do," Tyrant growled. Munkustrap gave a weak nod, opening his mouth and leaning forward. Tyrant gave a low moan and grabbed the back of Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap pulled away and lowered his head. Tyrant rubbed the back of Munkustrap's head. He gave a smirk when he saw how completely broken Munkustrap was. He didn't fight or squirm or complain anymore, he didn't make eye-contact, his hazel eyes were dull and lifeless. He had broken him more within the week and a half than Macavity had broken him in months. Tyrant shoved Munkustrap onto his back on the floor before getting to his knees beside him. Tyrant shoved his paws in between Munkustrap's bloodied thighs and moved his legs apart before settling in between Munkustrap's legs. He wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's waist and pulled Munkustrap's bottom half up. He gave a low growl, dragging his fangs along Munkustrap's abdomen, getting a shudder from him. Tyrant began thrusting and groaning. Munkustrap gave low whimpers with every rough and painful thrust. Tyrant dragged Munkustrap back to the middle of the room, attaching him to the floor again. Tyrant looked at Munkustrap as his dull eyes focused on the ceiling. Every single one of Tyrant's hench-cats had been with Munkustrap at least five times over the week and a half, each one more brutal than the last. Tyrant gave a dark chuckle as he watched Munkustrap's exhausted eyes flutter shut. Tyrant left the room and came back soon with a bucket of water. Tyrant dumped the water on Munkustrap's grimy body. Munkustrap gave a gasp as he coughed up the water from his lungs.

"One, no sleeping," Tyrant growled, dragging his claws down Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap gave a cry of pain. Tyrant cast his eyes over the infected wounds on Munkustrap's body. He wasn't like Macavity, he wouldn't clean them. Tyrant gave a smug smile and left the room. Munkustrap's head rolled to the side as he lost consciousness.

Macavity and Carbucketty sat in the park under a large tree. Macavity was deep in thought. They knew where the hide-put was, they just needed to find out where exactly Munkustrap was.

"We need somebody to go look," Macavity murmured. Carbucketty looked at him.

"They'll recognize you…maybe we should send a Jellicle," Macavity continued. "Not Alonzo, he's pattern is too recognizable…not Coricopat, I can't get near him," Macavity thought. "Admetus wants to kill me…so no, not Mungojerrie, he can't be trusted."

"What about Mistoffelees?" Carbucketty suggested. "Or the Rum Tum Tugger?" Macavity shook his head.

"Mistoffelees is…just no and Tugger would lose focus," Macavity cast his eyes over the park, his eyes resting on a larger cat with red-head fur as he slipped across the park. Macavity smiled.

"Perfect,"

Plato crouched as he kept his eyes focussed on a large rabbit in the park. He sunk a little lower and was about to pounce when something landed on him.

"Hello, Plato," Plato froze when he heard Macavity's voice. Plato looked up and saw the rabbit run off. He looked to the side and saw Macavity sitting beside him.

"Carbucketty, get off him," Macavity growled at someone. The weight off Plato's back disappeared. Plato sat up and rubbed his arms.

"I was trying to eat that," Plato said, nodding to where the rabbit was before. Macavity shrugged.

"What do you want?" Plato asked boldly. Macavity's eyes flashed slightly.

"I need you," Macavity said slowly, thinking over his words.

"Need me for what?" Plato asked nervously.

"To go undercover and find Munkustrap," Macavity answered, staring at him. Plato tilted his head.

"I know where he is…I just need to confirm it and find out where in the building he is," Macavity continued. Plato looked at the small gray cat for a second.

"Okay," Plato told Macavity. "I'll do it,"

Plato walked down the hallways of the old large building, with Tyrant by his side.

"Your boss heard that we had the Jellicle Protector, is that right?" Tyrant asked. Plato nodded, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Yes…" Was all Plato said. Tyrant nodded thoughtfully.

"Why does your boss want Munkustrap?" Tyrant asked.

"Same reason you do, I guess," Plato answered. Tyrant looked at him.

"And what reason would that be?"

"His body…to break the mighty protector," Plato answered, grinning at him.

"You don't work for Macavity do you?" Tyrant asked suspiciously. Plato scoffed.

"That mangy, weak excuse for a cat?" Plato asked. "Please," Tyrant grinned back and headed towards a door. Tyrant unlocked it and opened. Plato struggled not to throw up when he saw the sight that waited for him. A bone thin Munkustrap was shackled to the floor, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body. His feverish breathing echoed through the room. Plato could see the infected wounds and the puddle of dried blood between Munkustrap's legs. A layer of dried blood coated the insides of Munkustrap's thighs.

"Do you want a demonstration of his…abilities?" Tyrant asked slyly.

"No," Plato answered quickly. Tyrant stared at him. Plato gave a grin.

"He's not my type," Tyrant nodded. Tyrant indicated inside the room. Plato walked in and crouched beside Munkustrap.

"I need to take care of something…I'll be back soon," Tyrant said before stalking away. Plato rested his paw on Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap's eyes flickered open and landed on him.

"P-Plato?" Munkustrap murmured. Plato motioned for him to remain quiet.

"You'll be alright soon, Munkus," Plato told him quietly. Munkustrap gave a weak nod and turned his head away. Plato rose to his feet and walked to the door. Tyrant returned moments later.

"Well?" Tyrant asked. Plato gave a shrug.

"I'll tell my boss about him…but fatten him up a little," Plato told Tyrant. "If my boss does decide to take him, he'll want more meat on him," Tyrant nodded and Plato left. He quickly raced to the alley Macavity was waiting in.

"Well?" Macavity asked, leaning down from the garbage bin he was stretched upon.

"Basement, third door to the left," Plato panted. Macavity nodded. Carbucketty watched as Plato collapsed to the ground. Macavity yawned and leapt down from the bin.

"What was that for, boss?" Carbucketty asked, indicating to Plato's limp form.

"It'll make him forget," Macavity told him as they walked away.

"Go back and wait for me at the hide-out," Macavity told Carbucketty. Carbucketty looked at him.

"I don't want you near me when I go in for Munkustrap," Macavity warned him. Carbucketty nodded and ran off.

Plato woke up and groaned. He looked around the alley, confused. He was chasing a rabbit in the park a few moments ago. Plato rose shakily to his feet and stumbled towards home.

Munkustrap could barely move, the wounds were so infected and he was so sick, his body was working against him. He barely shifted his head when a loud commotion occurred outside his door. The door burst open and Munkustrap winced in the sudden light. He listened as someone dropped to their knees beside him and open up the shackles.

"Put your arms around my neck, Munkus," Munkustrap's eyes rolled back in his head as he briefly lost consciousness. His arms were lifted and Munkustrap managed to hang on to the cat's neck. His legs were lifted next and were wrapped out the cat's waist. He was lifted from the ground, an arm underneath him and an arm wrapped around him, supporting him as he was carried out. He was being carried like a human toddler is carried by a parent. Munkustrap let his head drop on the cat's shoulders. He let himself lose consciousness but not before seeing Tyrant's headless body.

Macavity exited Tyrant's lair with Munkustrap in his arms. He moved quickly through the cold streets. He could the unnatural heat coming from Munkustrap's body and knew that he was sick and feverish. He needed to get Munkustrap help. He entered the pub he used as the hide-out, Carbucketty was waiting for him. Macavity carried Munkustrap upstairs and into a room which had a mattress in it. He set Munkustrap on the mattress and stared at him. Munkustrap's eyes struggled to stay open.

"Sleep, Munkustrap," Macavity told him softly. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head. Macavity tilted his head; Munkustrap was so scared about sleeping…what had Tyrant done to him?

"You need to sleep, Munkus…I'm not going to hurt you if you do," Macavity tried. Munkustrap's fevered hazel eyes landed on him.

"M-Mac?" Munkustrap muttered, suddenly realising. Macavity nodded. Munkustrap gave a sigh and his head rolled to the sigh as he lost consciousness.

"Boss?" Carbucketty asked from the doorway. Macavity looked at him. Carbucketty cautiously entered the room.

"Is he alright?" Macavity gave a shake of his head.

"He's really sick, Carbucketty," Macavity answered, looking at Munkustrap again.

"What are we going to do?" Macavity looked at the small cat.

"We need to get him help…or bring help here," Macavity told the cat. Carbucketty nodded. "I'm going to need you to do something for me, Carbucketty,"

Jennyanydots quickly pecked Skimbleshanks on the cheek before she prepared to go to her human's house.

"Are yer sure ya don't want me to walk ya home, Jen?" Skimble asked her. Jenny smiled and patted his cheek.

"Yes, dear," She told him. "Look after Tumble and Pounce for me," Skimble nodded and watched as Jenny left. Jenny walked down the street in the darkening night. She paused when she heard something move behind her. She turned and looked around.

"Hello?" Jenny called. Nothing moved. She turned back around and went to walk on when something leapt onto her back. She was forced against the ground and something was pulled over her head.

"Sorry," A voice whispered in her ear before her head was fully covered. Jenny was pulled to her feet and led away. They walked for a while before Jenny felt the floor under her feet turn from asphalt to wood. She was pulled along gently, a small, soft paw leading her.

Jenny fell to her knees onto a soft surface and the thing was pulled off her head. She hissed when she saw a group of cats around her.

"Jekyll, go get the boss," A voice said from behind her. Jenny glanced around and saw a small gray cat with brown stripes and light green eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Jenny asked, her gentle eyes flicking nervously around the room. The cat looked to the hallway as someone approached. Jenny turned to look as well and hissed loudly when she saw Macavity. Macavity walked to stand in front of her.

"Carbucketty, can you go keep an eye on him?" Macavity asked quietly. The small gray cat behind Jenny nodded.

"Sure thing, boss," Carbucketty said and walked down the hallway. Jenny looked at Macavity.

"What is this about?" Jenny asked. Macavity paced in front of her.

"I…I need your help," Macavity murmured. Jenny was surprised to hear his voice break slightly.

"With what?" Jenny snapped. Macavity reached forward, taking her paws and pulling her to her feet.

"Follow me," Macavity murmured. Jenny did that. They walked upstairs and Macavity opened a door and motioned her forward. Jenny entered the room and watched Macavity close the door behind them.

"He still hasn't woken up, boss," Jenny turned when she heard the voice. She saw a large bed in the middle of the room, Carbucketty was peering over the edge at them. Macavity sighed. Jenny turned to look at him. Macavity nodded at the bed. Jenny walked over and leapt up onto it. She almost fell of it when she saw the figure lying lifeless on the bed. His silver black-striped body almost fully covered by a thick black blanket.

"Oh my…Munkustrap," Jenny whispered, tears springing to her eyes as she looked at his broken form. She pulled aside the blanket and almost burst out crying. He was practically skin and bone, many infected wounds covered his body, his fur was grimy, his breathing shallow and feverish.

"What happened to him?" Jenny asked, resting her paw on his forehead.

"Another cat took him from me…I just managed to get him back though not before he almost killed Munkustrap," Macavity admitted bitterly as he leapt up onto the bed beside her. Jenny looked at Macavity briefly. Macavity's gold eyes were tortured as he stared at Munkustrap.

"I thought you could help him," Macavity muttered. Jenny nodded.

"I-I can…maybe," She told him. Macavity looked at her.

"I need warm water and a clean cloth," Jenny told him. Macavity nodded.

"Carbucketty," Macavity murmured. Carbucketty nodded and leapt off the bed.

"On it, sir," Macavity winced as Munkustrap gave a low groan. Jenny watched as Macavity leapt off the bed and quickly left the room. Munkustrap's hazel eyes flickered open and landed on her.

"J-Jenny?" Munkustrap whispered, his voice hoarse. Jenny leaned forward, kissing his forehead gently.

"Oh, my poor boy," Jenny murmured. Munkustrap gave a choked sob as he tried to sit up. Jenny helped him. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his head into her shoulder. She ignored the unnatural heat of the fever as she rubbed his back.

"Shhh, I'm here now, Munkus," Jenny murmured to him as he shook in her arms.

"Is he awake?" Jenny gave a slight nod. Macavity leapt back up onto the bed. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, his hazel eyes lifeless. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, the broken soul.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

It may take a little longer for me to get the next chapter up…so don't hurt me….

Thanks to my awesome reviewers, Misses Jellicle, FantabulousMe and Ms Jareth!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	22. Unheard pleas

Jenny stayed by Munkustrap's side for the next few days. She barely thought about the yard and how they were panicking about her disappearance. The fever was starting to disappear; Munkustrap's fur was almost back to its normal shine. He was still broken though; he wiggled and squirmed as Jenny tried to clean his wounds with a damp cloth. Jenny sighed and set the cloth aside, looking at his frightened hazel eyes. His head was resting against her leg, Jenny saw that he needed some affection, to still see that he was cared about…that not everyone was after his body. She rubbed his ears, a deep purr echoing from his throat. Jenny gave a small smile. She heard a small cough from the doorway. Macavity was standing there, holding a bowl in his paws. He walked over and climbed onto the bed, resting the bowl on the mattress. Jenny helped Munkustrap sit up and rest his back against the headboard of the bed. She put the bowl in his paws and looked at him firmly.

"You eat it all, Munkustrap," She told him. Munkustrap gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Of course, Jenny," He murmured. Jenny sighed. When Munkustrap spoke, which was getting quite rare, his voice barely passed a whisper.

"I want to speak to you," Jenny told Macavity as she walked from the room. Macavity followed her from the room. Jenny turned to face him.

"You need to let him go," Jenny told him. Macavity stiffened.

"I know you love him, Macavity…I've always known," Jenny told him softly. "But you need to let him go," Macavity just blinked, his gold eyes darkening.

"He isn't getting better, especially after what he went through with Tyrant," Jenny continued. "He needs to be with his family, at home," Macavity just flicked his head back towards the room.

"Take care of him…that's all I want from you," Macavity growled. Jenny stared at him for a second longer before going back to Munkustrap. Carbucketty walked up to him.

"How's Munkustrap, sir?" Carbucketty asked. He was Macavity's second paw cat now.

"Getting better," Macavity answered. Carbucketty nodded.

"How long are you planning on keeping Jennyanydots around?" Carbucketty asked. Macavity looked at him.

"Not much longer," He answered quietly. "Come, we have work to do," He and Macavity walked off.

Skimbleshanks was almost in a state of panic. He had gone to Jenny's human home just before because he hadn't seen her in almost five days. He had been walking back from her empty home, confused, when he had found a fading scent of hers. It was surrounded by the scent of a few others. Skimble quickly went back to the yard.

"Still don't know where she is?" Tugger asked as he approached with Misto. Skimble shook his head.

"I have no idea where she could be, Tugger," Skimble told him. Tugger looked around as heard Plato stumbling around. He looked like he was in some pain. Plato stumbled over to them.

"Um…" Plato said. Tugger and Skimble looked at him.

"What's eating you?" Tugger asked him.

"I lost five hours of my life and I have no idea how," Plato told them. Tugger and Skimble stared at him. Coricopat walked over with Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer wrinkled her nose as she sniffed him.

"Why do ya smell like Macavity?" Rumpleteazer asked him. Plato gasped as the memory block disappeared.

"Because I was helping him find Munkustrap," Plato answered, raising his eyes to stare at Tugger.

"Another cat had taken Munkustrap from Macavity and…Tugger, he was treating Munkustrap ten times worse then Macavity could ever treat him," Plato said. "I went to the place Macavity sent me to, to find Munkustrap…he was in such a bad way," Plato murmured. Tugger stared at him.

"Do you remember where the building was?" Tugger asked. Plato nodded. Skimble, Tugger, Misto and Plato ran from the yard. They quickly came to the building and entered. They stared around wide-eyed at the carnage. Many bodies littered the floor of the building.

"Where was Munkustrap?" Tugger asked. Plato showed him the room. Tugger took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was empty. Tugger gave a growl. Misto crouched down by a pool of dried floor in the middle of the floor. Skimble toed the shackles wearily. Tugger sniffed the air.

"Macavity," Tugger growled. Skimble, Misto and Plato looked at him.

"We should get back to the yard…maybe Jenny's back," Skimble murmured. Tugger nodded and they left, leaving the haunting scene behind them.

Jenny stroked Munkustrap's head as he slept beside her. She looked down at him; his ribs were barely showing anymore with the amount of food she had made sure he ate. Munkustrap gave a sleepy murmur and rested his head against her leg. She smiled and rubbed his ears.

"Jenny," Jenny looked up as Carbucketty stood in the doorway. Jenny slipped from the bed and walked out of the room. Macavity was waiting outside. Jenny looked at him.

"Carbucketty," Macavity muttered before turning and stalking away. Jenny stared after him, confused. A weight pounced on her.

"Sorry, Jenny," Carbucketty murmured in her ear before pulling the hood over her head again.

Jenny was pulled along the streets; she shook her head when the hood was pulled off. Carbucketty held the hood in his paws as he stared at her. Jenny looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Carbucketty told her before he turned and began to stalk off.

"Watch Munkustrap, Carbucketty," Jenny called after him. Carbucketty disappeared into the night. Jenny quickly headed back to the yard. She sought out a worried Skimble and they went to find Tugger. Jenny told him what happened.

Macavity walked into Munkustrap's room. Carbucketty was sitting beside Munkustrap, chatting to him as Munkustrap picked moodily at the mice in the bowl.

"Carbucketty," Macavity called. Carbucketty leapt down from the bed and left the room. Macavity leapt up to take his place. Munkustrap kept his eyes focused on the dead mice in the bowl.

"How are you?" Macavity asked, watching him. Munkustrap gave a slight shrug. Macavity stared at him. Munkustrap scarcely said a word these days; he just shrugged, nodded or shook his head.

"Uh, boss?" Macavity glared at the doorway where one his hench-cats were trembling.

"What?" Macavity snapped.

"T-There's a slight problem…" The cat trembled. Macavity gave a growl and looked at Munkustrap, whose breathing had picked up slightly. Macavity realised he was scaring him. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's ears, trying to comfort him.

"Eat it, Munkus," Macavity said softly, tapping the side of the bowl. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity leapt from the bed and stalked from the room. Munkustrap shivered, staring down at his feet. He slowly ate the mice and placed the bowl aside, before curling up into a tight ball. A little while later he listened as Macavity walked back in and leapt up onto the bed. Macavity curled around Munkustrap, pulling his back against his chest. Macavity ran his paw up and down Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap shivered and closed his eyes.

Tugger looked up at Jenny from where he was sitting on the floor. His brown eyes were teary and worried as he looked from Jenny to Skimble. Coricopat, Misto and Alonzo sat behind him; all looking equally worried and sickened.

"H-How broken?" Tugger whispered. Jenny took her head away from Skimble's shoulder to look at him sympathetically.

"He barely speaks, Tug, when he does speak it's barely past a whisper, he can't make eye contact, he's very weak," Jenny told him. Tugger gave a low groan as he buried his golden face into his paws. Admetus glanced at Tantomile from where they were leaning against the door.

"Does Dad know?" Tugger whispered. Jenny shook her head.

"I'll go tell him, Tugger," Tantomile spoke up. Admetus glanced at Tantomile before ducking out of the den.

He walked through the streets, he needed to walk…to calm down. He thought back to Coricopat, he was getting better now that he was back home with Rumpleteazer but he still had nightmares and occasionally withdrew from everyone. Admetus paused suddenly, his nose twitching as he picked up a certain scent. Admetus gave a low growl and followed the scent. He followed a small gray cat, the one that was in the alley on that day with Macavity, until he came to an old pub which looked like it had been abandoned for years. Admetus hesitated as he watched Carbucketty enter the pub. Did he go in and kill Macavity like promised, and risk Munkustrap's life? Or does he go back and get the others? Though he may not get to kill Macavity and get revenge for Cori…but it could save Munkustrap. Admetus looked at the pub for a moment longer before sprinting back to the yard.

Macavity was sitting against the headboard, watching Munkustrap sleep.

"Boss?" Macavity looked up at Carbucketty, who was standing nervously in the doorway.

"What?" Macavity growled softly, watching as Munkustrap shifted in his sleep.

"I got followed, boss," Carbucketty spoke up. Macavity's gold eyes flashed darkly.

"It was the cat from the alley…he ran back to the junkyard," Carbucketty finished, his voice shaking. Macavity leapt down from the bed, stalking towards a trembling Carbucketty like a predator stalking his prey.

"You…let…yourself…get…followed," Macavity snarled. Carbucketty pressed himself flat against the decaying wallpaper, trembling as he watched Macavity get closer. Macavity stopped in front of him, towering over the shaking cat. Macavity struck out, striking the young cat across the face. Carbucketty gave a shaky breath as he pressed his paw against his bleeding cheek. Macavity clawed at him. Carbucketty finally collapsed to his knees after five minutes of clawing, his head bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, boss," Carbucketty murmured. He screamed as a loud snap echoed through the room as Macavity aimed a harsh kick at his front leg.

"M-Mac?" Macavity turned around to see Munkustrap sitting up, his hazel eyes wide with fear as he watched Macavity beat upon the small cat. Macavity glanced back down at Carbucketty, who was sobbing softly as he held his broken arm close to his chest. Macavity spat at the small cat.

"Get out of my sight!" Macavity snarled at him. Carbucketty nodded numbly before stumbling from the room. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, who was shaking. Macavity leapt back onto the bed, Munkustrap slid back away from him. Macavity reached out, grabbing Munkustrap's paws and pulling Munkustrap forward towards him. Macavity buried his head in Munkustrap's neck before pushing him onto his back on the mattress. Munkustrap stared up at him, his hazel eyes betraying his fear.

"They're coming for you," Macavity murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"Who?" Munkustrap said, his voice barely audible.

"The Jellicles," Macavity said scathingly. "One of us isn't leaving this pub alive, Munkustrap," Macavity looked at Munkustrap. "I can't live without you," Munkustrap blinked, his hazel eyes watering slightly.

"I…don't love you," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity gave a low growl but otherwise didn't react.

"Love can be one-sided, Munkustrap," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap stared up at the roof. His hazel eyes flashed back to Macavity as Macavity positioned himself above him.

"W-What are you doing?" Munkustrap whispered, scared. Macavity kissed Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap trembled.

"M-Mac, don't please!" Munkustrap pleaded, starting to sob. "Don't, don't, don't, don't!" Macavity looked at Munkustrap as he started to writhe. "Please, Mac, please, don't!" He chose to ignore him as he began to enjoy Munkustrap for the last time. Munkustrap cried, begged and pleaded with him to stop. Macavity finally did, panting as he pulled away. Munkustrap cried shamelessly under him. Macavity's paws ghosted Munkustrap's body longingly. Macavity sighed and unsheathed his claws, resting them on Munkustrap's chest, just above his heart. Munkustrap gave a low cry of pain as Macavity began to dig his claws in. The door burst open and Macavity turned his head just in time to see a gray blur tackle him off Munkustrap.

Carbucketty sat in an empty room, cradling his broken arm to his chest as he cried quietly. It hurt so much. Carbucketty sniffled when he heard the door open. His light green eyes widened in shock as several cats walked into the room he was in. He backed away, holding his broken arm tightly to his chest.

"Carbucketty?" Carbucketty looked around. Jennyanydots moved to the front of the crowd.

"M-Macavity's upstairs, second room to the right," Carbucketty stammered, terrified. Stuff Macavity, Macavity would've killed him if Munkustrap hadn't spoken. A few of the cats left the room while a few others remained.

"What do we do with him, Alonzo?" Carbucketty saw that Plato was the speaker, he was speaking to a black and white patched Tom. Carbucketty trembled and tried to press himself flat against the wall. Alonzo stared at him through scrutinizing honey eyes.

"He just told us where Macavity was," Alonzo murmured. "Why would you do that?"

"H-He was going to kill me before," Carbucketty stuttered, his bottom lip trembling.

"Munkustrap spoke and it stopped him," Alonzo looked to Jennyanydots, who was looking at Carbucketty with pity.

"Jenny?" Alonzo asked softly. Jenny looked shocked with being asked.

"He never hurt Munkustrap when I was here…he tried to help him actually," Jenny said softly, looking back at Carbucketty. "He kept saying sorry to me as well," Alonzo nodded and looked back to Carbucketty. He slowly walked over and crouched in front of him. Carbucketty shook violently, lowering his head. He thought he was going to die.

"Carbucketty?" Alonzo asked softly. Carbucketty looked up.

"How old are ya?" Another cat asked from where he was standing with Jenny.

"Two and a half," Carbucketty answered, his voice shaking. Alonzo stared at him, his honey eyes gentle.

"Do you want to come back to the yard with us?" Alonzo asked him. Carbucketty stared at Alonzo in shock.

"A-And become one of you?" Alonzo nodded.

"But you have to leave this life you have," Carbucketty nodded furiously.

"I will, I promise!" Carbucketty told them sincerely. "Just get me away from here please!" Alonzo nodded and took his paw, meaning to help him up. Carbucketty yowled loudly as Alonzo took hold of his broken arm. Alonzo leapt back in shock, his honey eyes wide with confusion.

"I barely touched him!" Alonzo gasped. Jenny hurried over, looking over his arm.

"How did you break it?" Jenny asked him.

"Macavity kicked me," Carbucketty answered, whimpering. Jenny nodded and gently helped him up.

"Jenny!" Jenny turned and left the room as Tugger's yell echoed through the pub.

She quickly went to the room where Tugger's yell emitted from. She found Munkustrap lying on the bed, Tugger by his side as Admetus and Macavity fought viciously. She leapt up onto the bed and looked at the claw marks on Munkustrap's chest.

"They're shallow, Tugger, he'll be okay," Jenny told him quickly. Tugger nodded and picked the unconscious Munkustrap up in his arms. He quickly left the room. Mungojerrie, Asparagus, Misto and Bombalurina watched the fight, waiting in sidelines if Admetus required help. There was a loud yowl and Admetus got to his feet, his claws bloody as he prodded the broken body of Macavity on the floor.

"I told you I'd kill you if you hurt Cori," Admetus muttered darkly.

"Let's go," Admetus said, leaving the room. The others followed. The Jellicles had met up in the lounge of the pub.

"Where's Macavity?" Tugger asked as he passed Munkustrap to Skimble.

"Dead," Admetus answered. Tugger looked at Misto.

"I need to see," Tugger said hoarsely. Misto nodded and went with Tugger back upstairs. The others waited. Tugger and Misto walked down the stairs a few minutes later, their faces pale.

"Macavity wasn't there," Misto whispered, shocked.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Maybe the epilogue next…or if I can find enough babble, the one after that :D But if you ask me reallllyyy nicely, I may do a sequel…maybe, if I can think of one… Thanks to Misses Jellicle and FantabulousMe and the one who sent me the review in a different language…it was the thought that counted :D

Anywho, please read and review!

Luv HGP


	23. Recovering from a broken soul

Tugger entered the infirmary later that night. He paused in the doorway as he saw his dad cradling Munkustrap in his arms. Deuteronomy looked up, his eyes wet with tears. Tugger moved in and sat beside his dad.

"How is he?" Tugger asked quietly.

"He's scared," Deuteronomy answered, looking back down at the sleeping Munkustrap. Munkustrap's eyes flickered open when he heard Tugger's voice.

"Rums?" Munkustrap murmured, his voice quiet. Tugger held his paw.

"I'm here, Munksy," Tugger answered. Munkustrap gave a small smile and let his eyes close once more. Tugger heard a small whimper from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Carbucketty getting his broken arm taken care of.

"Oh, stop fussing," Jenny sighed. Tugger blinked and looked at Carbucketty.

"Dad, what's to become of him?" Tugger murmured to his father. Deuteronomy looked over his shoulder at Carbucketty.

"He's to become one of us," Deuteronomy murmured as he looked back to Munkustrap. Deuteronomy smoothed out the fur on Munkustrap's head.

"He helped Munkustrap…we're going to do the same in return," Deuteronomy answered. Tugger nodded and looked back at his brother. Munkustrap's breathing was even, though he trembled sub-consciously in his father's loving arms.

Tugger rarely left Munkustrap's side over the next few days.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Tugger asked him. Munkustrap kept his eyes on his floor and gave a slight shake of his head.

"You haven't eaten in two days," Tugger told him softly. Munkustrap gave a slight shrug. Tugger sighed, running his paw through his head-fur.

"You've gotta talk sometime, Munkus," Tugger said. Munkustrap raised his hazel eyes slightly.

"Don't make me get Jenny in here." Munkustrap's eyes rose to finally meet Tugger's.

"You wouldn't dare," Munkustrap whispered. Tugger grinned.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Tugger told him. A smile pulled at the corners of Munkustrap's lips.

"Fine," Munkustrap sighed. Tugger grinned and grabbed the bowl, passing it to him. He watched as Munkustrap ate the mice. Munkustrap set the bowl aside afterwards. Tugger watched as Munkustrap gave a shiver.

"You alright?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"Hey, Rums?" Munkustrap murmured. Tugger looked up at him.

"Thank you,"

Coricopat walked beside Munkustrap as they walked towards Munkustrap's human's apartment. They climbed up the fire-escape and into the apartment. Matt turned and looked as the cat-flap opened and closed.

"Hey, Stripes," Matt said, crouching down. Munkustrap quickly crossed the room and leapt into Matt's arms, burying his head under Matt's arm. Matt stood up and glanced at Coricopat, who was sitting by the window.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, huh?" Matt murmured to Munkustrap as they sat on the couch. Matt rubbed Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap trembled and pushed his head further under Matt's arm. Matt pulled Munkustrap out from under his arm and lifted him up to eye level. He stared into Munkustrap's hazel eyes. He saw that they no longer contained the light they used to. Matt could see straight into Munkustrap's tortured soul.

"What's happened to you, Stripes?" Matt whispered. Munkustrap nudged his head against Matt's. Matt set Munkustrap back on his knee and looked him over. He found several fresh healing wounds, along with several old ones. He frowned as his fingers traced along a scar on Munkustrap's right hip. It looked like a bite mark.

"What have you been through?" Matt murmured. He set Munkustrap on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Coricopat leapt up to sit beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap glanced at him, lowering his head.

"You've got to stop thinking about it, Munkus," Cori told him. Munkustrap stared at his paws.

"How, Cori?" Munkustrap whispered. "I've lost nearly a year and bit of my life to him," Cori stared at him.

"I lost a few months of my life to Griddlebone and her services, Munkus," Cori reminded him.

"I know you did." Munkustrap murmured. Munkustrap winced and put a paw on his side.

"What's that from?" Cori asked gently. Munkustrap turned his head away.

"Tyrant," Munkustrap murmured, his voice strained. "He broke a couple of my ribs," Coricopat looked at him, his green eyes staring at him with concern. Silence fell between them.

"How are the nightmares?" Coricopat asked. Munkustrap gave a bitter laugh.

"Vivid, horrifying…every single night…every time I close my eyes," Munkustrap murmured.

"How's Tugger dealing with it?" Coricopat asked softly.

"He's worried, he's suffering more than I am," Munkustrap sighed. Coricopat looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"He…he can't comprehend that I'm like this, he always has to see me as the strong, emotionless, protector," Munkustrap explained quietly, his voice still barely more than a whisper. "He sees me like this…and it hurts him, he's scared for me," Coricopat laid down.

"Why does he always have to see you as the Protector?" Cori asked, looking up at him. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"You remember when Etcetera, Electra, Jemima and Victoria got into that fight?" Munkustrap asked. Cori nodded.

"Yeah, Etcetera attacked Jemima about something Tugger said to her, right?" Cori said. Munkus nodded.

"Tugger and I got into a fight, he left the yard angrily…I went to find him and found Victor had almost killed him," Munkustrap sighed. "I fought the cats that had him…Tugger saw my emotions for the first time," Munkustrap looked at Cori.

"Terrified him then, as well," Cori nodded.

"I think this is the most you've talked in weeks," Cori told him. Munkustrap's hazel eyes slipped back to his paws and he nodded.

"You can always talk to me, Munkus…I can sorta understand what you went through," Munkustrap looked back at Cori, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Cori," Munkustrap looked back at the kitchen as he heard something smash and Matt mutter profanities.

"Hey, Cori?" Munkustrap asked. Cori opened an eye and looked at him.

"Mm?"

"I've never asked before…" Munkustrap murmured. "How was Tugger when I was gone?" Coricopat sat up and looked at his paws.

"He suffered, Munkus," Cori told him. "He went through the months, even when he was seeing you, knowing that you were struggling…that you were breaking," Munkustrap winced slightly. "He had to live through guilt and worry…he became hermit-like, he withdrew from everybody but me," Cori glanced at Munkustrap.

"He felt guilty because he couldn't help you…" Cori told Munkustrap. Munkustrap stared at him.

"You always protected him, even though it could've killed you, and he felt bad because he couldn't save you…he couldn't protect you from Macavity," Coricopat looked at Munkustrap who was staring at his paws.

"I never knew," Munkustrap murmured. Coricopat nodded.

"Yeah," He muttered. They both looked up as Matt entered the room, carrying two bowls. "You need to talk to Tugger, Munkus," Cori said suddenly. Munkustrap looked at him, his ear twitching as Matt walked towards them.

"He's worried, and upset, that you've barely said a word." Munkustrap nodded.

"You aren't eating this on the couch," Matt told them and set the bowls on the floor. Coricopat and Munkustrap leapt off the couch and walked over to the bowl.

"Ooh, I like your human," Cori grinned as he sniffed the salmon. Munkustrap gave a small laugh. It stopped quickly as loss tore at his heart.

"He's not like Sara though," Munkus murmured. Coricopat gave him a sympathetic look before going back to his salmon. Munkustrap started to eat his salmon.

Coricopat and Munkustrap headed back to the yard a few hours later. Munkustrap went to Tugger. Tugger was in his den, stretched out on his nest. Tugger looked up as Munkustrap entered.

"Hey," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap sat beside him.

"Hey, Tugger," Tugger looked up at Munkustrap; his voice was a little stronger than usual.

"I'm sorry that I've barely talked to you, Rums," Munkustrap continued, staring at his paws. "I-It was just hard for me…it was hard for me to talk you, to anyone," Tugger sat up, his brown eyes slightly wide as Munkustrap spoke to him for the first time fully in a long while.

"B-But, thank you…for putting up with me," Munkustrap looked at Tugger. Tugger threw his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Tugger and hugged him back, smiling. Munkustrap didn't feel scared or panicked as he and his baby brother hugged. It was just like old times and he knew that Tugger would always be there, no matter how annoying he could be, and Munkustrap was proud of it. Tugger sighed and rested his head on Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap rubbed the back of his head.

"I missed ya, you know?" Tugger murmured. Munkustrap grinned and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too, Rums," Munkustrap told him. "More than you'll ever know,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

I know it's short but it's what I could come up with without putting the next chapter, the epilogue in it… Oh, and the part where Munkustrap is talking about almost losing Tugger is a one-shot of mine called, 'You're more important,'

Thanks for the asking for a sequel or prequel and the begging, it made me feel awesome… I especially loved the one 'please with Jellicle flavoured ice-cream with Munkustrap on top' very nice, TeamJasper… :D

If I can think of how to do a sequel I will! I've already got ideas in mind :D

Thanks to my awesome reviewers!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	24. Epilogue with watchful eyes

Munkustrap began to recover over the next few months. The light slowly returned back to his eyes and he began to speak to the others. His voice was strong again. The kittens were most pleased, now that Munkustrap was okay, he could tell stories again. Tugger looked at Munkustrap, who was telling dancing around with the kittens, a smile on his face. Tugger purred as Bombalurina slipped her arm around his waist. Misto rolled his eyes as he watched them head towards Tugger's den. Misto was perched up on the arm chair, basking in the afternoon sunlight. The yard had become a better, happier place since Munkustrap had come back and had actually recovered. He wasn't the tortured and broken soul he was when they carried him back here.

Misto smiled as he watched Munkustrap roll around with the kittens as they laughed. Misto cast his eyes around the yard. Admetus and Tantomile were sitting side by side; Admetus had his arm wrapped around Tantomile. Coricopat, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were walking across the clearing, talking to one another. Cassandra and Alonzo were lounged out on the tyre.

"Hey, Cori!" Alonzo called, winking as he waved to Cori and Rumpleteazer. Cori waved back, a slight blush on his cheeks. Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie, who pointedly turned his head away before Rumpleteazer grabbed Cori's head and pulled his lips against hers. Wolf whistles emitted from every member of the Jellicle in the clearing. Rumpleteazer let Cori go, Cori rested his forehead against hers, smiling.

"I love you," Cori murmured to her.

"Oi love ya too," Teazer murmured. Mungojerrie gave a cough. The three began walking again.

Skimble, Jenny, Jelly and Asparagus were sitting in front of the infirmary. Skimble had his arms wrapped around Jenny's waist as Asparagus and Jelly held paws. Demeter was watching Munkustrap, a smile on her face, though she looked a little sad. Selena was sitting beside her, watching Joshy roll around with Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. Plato was sitting off to the side, his paw lightly tracing the M scar on his upper right eye. Carbucketty was sitting near him, trying to itch his broken arm, which was wrapped tightly in a bandage.

"Perving on everyone again?" Misto rolled his eyes as Tugger came to join him.

"You and Bomba were quick," Misto muttered. He gave a yelp as Tugger smacked him upside the head.

"Watch it, glitter-mitts," Tugger grinned. Tugger lay beside Misto and stared out over the yard as Bombalurina went to join Demeter.

"Where do you think Macavity's body went?" Misto voiced. Tugger shrugged.

"I'm not sure…" Tugger murmured.

"I watched Admetus kill Macavity…he isn't alive," Misto tried to reassure himself and Tugger. Tugger nodded.

"Hey, its Skimble's birthday today, isn't it?" Tugger asked suddenly. Misto nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Misto asked, confused.

"Party time, Misty," Tugger grinned before leaping off the rocking chair. Misto rolled his eyes and leapt off the chair, following him.

Munkustrap detached himself from the kittens, laughing.

"Sorry, kittens, I need to rest," Munkustrap panted. Jemima hugged him.

"Thanks, Munkus," Jemima said. Munkustrap smiled and watched as Jemima, Victoria, Pounce, Tumble, Electra, Etcetera and Joshy ran off to wrestle and play around somewhere else.

"Hey, Munk?" Munkustrap looked up from where he had perched himself on a car boot. Carbucketty tried to get up beside him. Munkustrap helped him up.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked. Carbucketty shivered.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Carbucketty asked. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"Not today, Carbucketty," Munkustrap told him. Carbucketty nodded and looked around.

"Do you still feel like you're being watched?" Munkustrap asked him. Carbucketty shook his head.

"Before I did…it was weird," Carbucketty murmured. Munkustrap patted his back.

"You'll be okay," Munkustrap told him. Carbucketty smiled.

"Are you going to Skimble's party tonight?" Carbucketty asked. Munkustrap gave a shrug.

"I might,"

"You are going, Munkus," Carbucketty and Munkustrap looked around to see Tugger walking towards them. Munkustrap tilted his head.

"What if I don't want to?" Munkustrap challenged.

"Do not make me drag you there by your tail," Tugger told him before he went off to find Misto.

Later that night, Munkustrap left his den to go to Skimble's party. He saw that Skimble's den was already filled with the other Jellicles. He paused in the clearing, looking around, suddenly feeling uneasy. He turned around in a circle, trying to find who was watching him. His breath caught in his throat as the fur at the back of his neck prickled.

"Who's there?" Munkustrap called, staring around. His heart pounded in his chest as fear began to overtake him. He turned around again, looking at all corners of the clearing. Somebody was watching him. But who?

"Hey, Munkus…you coming?" Munkustrap looked around and saw Carbucketty standing near Skimble's. Munkustrap nodded and walked towards Skimble, failing to notice the pair of gold eyes watching him intently from the darkness. The eyes watched as he and Carbucketty talked for a moment before joining the others. The eyes glinted and flashed as they watched Munkustrap laugh with Skimbleshanks. The eyes blinked once more before disappearing into the darkness.

_End!_

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Ah, the last chapter :( I had to add that Cori and Teazer fluffiness, it was too hard to resist!

Thanks to everyone who actually read it and reviewed! You guys are awesome! I might have both a prequel and a sequel in mind, I just have to get it to work somehow…

Read and Review my last chapter please!

Luv HGP


End file.
